Tão fácil e tão complicado
by Marck Evans
Summary: Só um fato doloroso poderia acordar Draco para o que realmente a guerra trazia. E só nos braços um do outros eles poderiam suportar essa guerra. Slash Completa.
1. Default Chapter

Essa é uma fic Slash. Namoro de garotos, relacionamento homossexual, menino com menino. Essas coisas. Se você acha isso tudo um absurdo fique a vontade para não ler. Se você gosta, ou quer conhecer um estilo novo, bem vindo.

Os personagens não são meus, são da Tia JKR. Eu não ganho nada com eles a não ser muita diversão.

Eu queria agradecer a minha super beta Ptyx, que apesar de não ser fã do casal tem a maior boa vontade com minhas histórias.

Espero que divirtam-se, e deixem reviews!


	2. O Protegido da Ordem da Fênix

O Protegido da Ordem da Fênix

Dor de cabeça foi a primeira coisa que Draco consegui perceber; o mundo parecia feito de dor e sons confusos. À medida que se esforçava para recuperar completamente a consciência, Draco podia perceber que os sons que ouvia eram vozes abafadas que não pareciam estar no mesmo cômodo. Um gosto amargo na boca que indicava que ele fora sedado e o cheiro podre do lugar o deixavam nauseado.

Enquanto a sensibilidade voltava ao corpo, ele percebeu que a dor não vinha só da cabeça, mas dos pulsos presos por argolas na parede de pedras frias; vinha do tornozelo torcido, dos hematomas no rosto e nos olhos, e das costelas quebradas.

Então a memória voltou. Dolorosa e cruel. Ele ia ser sacrificado.

Voldemort libertara seu pai de Azkaban menos de um mês depois de ele ter sido capturado, mas o preço fora a vida de Draco em um ritual de sangue. O garoto tentara fugir, mas o próprio Lucius liderara o grupo de comensais que o recapturara.

No ritual que pretendia executar, Voldemort queria um bruxo puro sangue da idade de Draco. Havia outros com essas características, é claro, mas Voldemort havia sido específico: queria Draco, nenhum outro serviria.

Draco sabia que não adiantava mais gritar ou pedir ajuda; um medo gelado entrou no seu coração. A lembrança de Narcisa caindo depois de receber da própria irmã a maldição fatal o atormentava. Sua mãe sempre o mimara e o protegera na medida do possível. Estranho! Até bem pouco tempo ele nunca percebera que ela o protegia

Lucius fora o seu ídolo. Um pai frio, exigente e distante, mas a quem Draco devotava uma adoração cega, e a quem tentava inutilmente agradar. Sempre havia uma falha; por mais que Draco se esforçasse, nunca os padrões de Lucius eram atingidos. Ele era punido com freqüência, e era Narcisa que cuidava dele depois. Se ela aprovava as ações do marido Draco nunca ficou sabendo, mas ela não aceitou a idéia de ter o filho morto, e tentou fazê-lo fugir.

Lucius e os Lestrange haviam alcançado os dois antes que saíssem da propriedade da família. Ao ver a mãe morta, Draco perdeu o controle e avançou contra o pai tentando esganá-lo. O que se seguira fora o espancamento do garoto por Lucius e mais alguns comensais que se juntaram a ele. Enquanto o arrastavam para o calabouço da mansão, alguém enfiara uma poção em sua boca, conseguindo que ele parasse de se debater e ficasse desacordado.

Draco não sabia há quanto tempo isso ocorrera, quanto tempo ficara desacordado, só sabia que agora estava preso nas masmorras escuras de sua casa.

As vozes estavam ficando mais nítidas, e era obvio que se aproximavam da porta.

-Parece que nosso belo loirinho enfim acordou! – O primeiro homem a entrar na sala virou o rosto de Draco para ele, deixando o jovem tonto com o cheiro de bebida que emanava de suas vestes. – Não tão belo agora, com seu precioso rostinho machucado.

Um outro comensal bastante alto e forte observava Draco do meio da sala, sem parecer se importar com a risada histérica do companheiro.

-Para mim ainda parece bastante aproveitável. Tem um corpo muito tentador. – Só então Draco tomou consciência de que estava descalço e seminu. – Acredito que Lucius não se importará de nos divertimos um pouco. Eu exijo ser o primeiro.

A raiva foi substituída pelo pânico. Draco sabia muito bem o tipo de diversão a que o comensal se referia. Nunca presenciara uma cena dessas, mas já os ouvira contar, às gargalhadas, de como se divertiam com seus prisioneiros.

-Tão bonitinho! Tem cara de ser ainda virgem. – O bruxo grandão se abaixara ao lado dele e passava a mão pelo corpo do garoto, que tentava recuar. – Vou adorar resolver esse seu problema, Draco.

-Deixe-o. – A ordem seca fora dada por um terceiro homem parado à porta. Draco reconheceu imediatamente a voz do professor de poções.

-O que foi, Severus? – perguntou o comensal alcoolizado. – Você quer o garotinho para você? Quer lhe dar uma última aula? Vai ter de esperar na fila. Eu também quero brincar.

-Ora ora, Snape! Resolveu se divertir um pouco. Grande novidade! Sempre ouvi dizer que você não gosta de se divertir nem com homens nem com mulheres. O garoto é tão interessante assim? Mas vá com calma, ele vai ser meu primeiro.

Nunca em sua vida Draco pudera sequer imaginar uma humilhação daquelas. A presença do professor piorava a situação, acrescentando mais essa traição às dores que ele já tinha. As risadas dos dois homens faziam seu estômago revirar.

-Já lhes ocorreu que o Lord pode querer o garoto intacto? – A voz de Snape nunca fora tão fria.

Os dois comensais pareceram hesitar. E depois, de forma relutante, concordaram em deixar Draco sozinho.

Snape esperou que os dois passassem por ele antes de fechar a porta sem tornar a olhar para Draco.

Quando foi deixado sozinho, Draco não agüentou mais a náusea causada pela situação. Seu estômago expeliu o pouco que havia nele, e o menino foi obrigado a se encolher contra a parede em busca de um lugar menos sujo.

Draco foi deixado ali por mais de dez horas. Ninguém apareceu para dar ao garoto qualquer tipo de alimento, ou mesmo um pouco de água. O frio do lugar estava deixando o corpo de Draco completamente entorpecido, e os ferimentos começavam a inflamar. O mundo foi de novo reduzido à dor e ao medo. Ele já estava meio inconsciente quando sentiu a porta da prisão abrir. Mesmo com a luz que vinha de fora, Draco não conseguia enxergar: o inchaço no olho esquerdo impedia que ele o abrisse, e as dores que sentia no olho direito indicavam que ali também algo estava errado.

O garoto permaneceu imóvel, sentindo alguém se aproximar. Uma fúria suicida tomou conta dele, e Draco se preparou para unhar, morder e chutar qualquer coisa que o tocasse. Ele podia ser derrotado, mas não seria sem ferir o máximo possível seu inimigo.

Mas ninguém o tocou. Sentiu o vulto de uma pessoa se abaixar ao seu lado.

-Draco, faça silêncio. – Era a voz do Professor Snape, mais baixa e com mais urgência do que em qualquer outra ocasião. – Eu vou soltar você e levá-lo para um lugar seguro. Contenha-se, garoto, eu sou sua única chance de sair daqui sem ser morto ou violentado.

Um feitiço murmurado e as correntes soltaram os pulso de Draco, que caiu de vez no chão. Draco sentiu uma capa o envolver; apesar da aspereza, o tecido tinha um cheiro bom e era quente.

Severus ergueu no colo o garoto que tremia ainda e o levou para fora. O jovem Malfoy se agitou e gemeu de dor ao sentir a luz incidir no olho direito. Ele se sentiu sendo colocado em cima de uma superfície dura, e uma venda protegeu seus olhos. Snape carregou-o mais um pouco até Draco ouvir uma voz, que ele tinha certeza que conhecia, mas não se lembrava de onde:

-Severus, está tudo pronto.

-Leve-o daqui, mas antes me estupore. Eles não podem saber que fui eu quem o soltou.

Draco foi passado aos braços do outro homem, ouviu o feitiço estuporante e o baque do corpo do professor no chão; só então desmaiou de vez.

Com um gemido baixo, Draco recuperou a consciência. Estava deitado em uma cama e, ao levar as mãos ao rosto, notou que seus olhos estavam vendados. Quando tentou tirar a venda, foi impedido por algum feitiço.

Ele estava vestido, limpo, e o cheiro podre que o incomodara no cativeiro desaparecera. Podia sentir o cheiro da roupa de cama limpa e de alguma poção nas gazes por baixo da venda. Seus pulsos também estavam enfaixados, bem como o tornozelo. Quando tentou se erguer, as costelas que haviam sido fraturadas estavam consertadas, mas ainda doíam um bocado, forçando-o a deitar-se novamente.

Alguns minutos depois, Draco ouviu alguém entrar no quarto e se aproximar da cama onde estava deitado.

-Draco? – A mesma voz que ele quase reconhecia. – Está acordado?

-Sim. – o garoto hesitou um pouco. – Onde eu estou?

-Em uma casa segura. O professor Snape virá assim que possível. Eu vou ajudar você a se sentar para que possa comer alguma coisa.

O estômago de Draco se manifestou ao ouvir falar em comida.

-Eu quero tirar as vendas.

-Ainda não. O curandeiro disse que você deve ficar com ela mais algum tempo, e depois deverá evitar luz por uns dias. Mas não ficaram seqüelas em seus olhos.

Outra pessoa entrou no quarto, trazendo um caldo, que despertou de vez o apetite de Draco.

-Obrigado, Gina. Pode deixar comigo agora.

Draco sentiu alguém se sentando na beirada da cama, próximo a ele, e não pôde conter um tremor.

-Calma, Draco. Eu vou dar a comida na sua boca. – A mesma voz de homem, firme e gentil. – Você está fraco, há três dias que nós o estamos alimentando apenas com poções de cura.

O caldo era delicioso, ou pelo menos assim parecia ao rapaz. Depois de comer e de estar novamente acomodado na cama, Draco precisava de informação.

-Eu estou aqui há três dias?

-Sim, eu o trouxe direto para cá, depois que o tirei da casa de seu pai.

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Draco.

-E o professor Snape?

-Ele ficou, para não levantar suspeita. Severus não podia deixar ninguém perceber que foi ele quem orquestrou sua fuga.

-Meu resgate. – A voz de Draco não era mais que um sussurro triste.

-Descanse agora, meu rapaz. Você precisa repor as forças. – Draco sentiu um leve toque reconfortante no seu ombro. – Você passou por muita coisa. Vou deixar você dormir um pouco.

-Antes eu.... – Draco retivera a mão que estava pousada no seu ombro e hesitava em continuar.

-Sim, Draco?

-Eu conheço sua voz. Mas... eu não lembro.

-Não lembra?

-Eu não lembro de onde.

-Me desculpe, Draco, eu deveria ter-me identificado. Eu sou Lupin. – Novamente Draco sentiu a suave pressão no seu ombro. – Agora descanse.

E Lupin saiu do quarto, deixando Draco sozinho com sua perplexidade.

Gritos. Uma mulher desesperada: "_Deixe-o fora disso, Lucius_". Uma luz verde e mais gritos. Mãos brutais que o seguravam e o surravam. Dor, medo e um fedor nauseante. E então uma mão firme o segurando.

-Draco, acorde! Acorde, garoto, é um pesadelo. – Lentamente a voz de Lupin penetrou na mente em pânico de Draco trazendo-o de volta a realidade. – Pronto. Pronto, criança. Foi só um sonho.

Draco tremia agarrado a Lupin, o corpo coberto de um suor gelado e a respiração ainda falha pelos soluços. Ele não gritara no pesadelo, apenas gemera e chorara desesperado.

-Calma. Vai ficar tudo bem. – A voz ao mesmo tempo serena e firme de Lupin teve o dom de acalmar Draco, que foi serenando até silenciar.

Mesmo assim, ele não largou Lupin, a quem se agarrara em pânico. O bruxo mais velho achava que Draco nem mesmo percebia que estava ainda agarrado a ele, e que ele o sustentava nos braços esperando, paciente, a crise acabar.

-Pronto, Draco. Já passou.

O garoto o soltou devagar, enquanto Remus o ajudava a deitar novamente.

-Parecia real. – A voz do garoto ainda estava trêmula, mas ele lutava para se recompor.

-Pesadelos sempre parecem reais, Draco.

Lupin se levantou da lateral da cama onde estivera sentado.

-Aonde vai? – O pânico transparecia na voz de Draco.

-Ao outro lado do quarto, pegar um copo de água para você – Lupin o tranqüilizou.

-Eu não quero voltar a dormir. Não quero sonhar novamente.

-Não vou deixar você dormir tão já. Tome, beba. – Lupin colocou o copo na mão de Draco e o ajudou a levá-lo até os lábios. – Vou levar você até uma poltrona e trocar a roupa de sua cama. Está molhada de suor, não lhe fará bem dormir nela assim.

Lupin carregou Draco até a poltrona como se não pesasse quase nada. Tirou o pijama do rapaz com cuidado e, depois de passar um pano úmido para tirar o suor, ajudou-o a vestir uma roupa limpa. Notando o embaraço do jovem Malfoy com a situação, Remus procurou falar de outras coisas:

-Enquanto você dormia, o professor Snape esteve aqui. Está muito preocupado, mas não pôde ficar. Severus volta amanhã de manhã, junto com Dumbledore. É muito arriscado ele permanecer aqui muito tempo

-Onde é "aqui", professor? – Draco resolvera tratar o ex-professor de forma respeitosa até se decidir o que pensar da nova situação.

-Nós estamos na casa de Arthur e Molly Weasley. – Lupin notou a expressão de surpresa e choque surgir no rosto de Draco, e se afastou para cuidar da roupa de cama. – Nós ficaremos aqui por pouco tempo, iremos em breve para um local mais seguro. É um local protegido pelo feitiço Fidelius: você não poderia entrar nele sem que o fiel do segredo falasse com você.

Draco ainda tentava assimilar que era hospede dos pais de Rony Weasley. Estava na casa que muitas vezes descrevera como chiqueiro, e devia sua saúde, ou até mesmo sua vida a eles agora.

Lupin sentou-se em um banquinho em frente a Draco com uma caixa contendo a poção para os olhos de Draco e faixas.

-Draco, eu já reduzi ao máximo a luz do quarto, agora vou tirar a venda dos seus olhos para trocar os curativos. Mantenha-os fechados, por favor. A luz ainda pode machucar você.

Era uma sensação estranha para Draco se entregar assim indefeso nas mãos de alguém, mas achou melhor não ofender a pessoa que estava cuidando dele.

-Ótimo. O esquerdo já está bom. Um pouco roxo, mas não precisa mais ficar tampado. Vou colocar a venda só no direito, assim essa agonia de não ver nada vai passar.

Draco sentiu, ainda sem abrir os olhos, a faixa sendo passada em sua cabeça, cobrindo dessa vez apenas o olho direito. Ouviu o feitiço para fixar a venda no lugar e sentiu que Lupin se erguia.

-Draco, abra os olhos bem devagar.

A primeira coisa que o garoto viu foi o rosto sério de Lupin fitando-o. Quando percebeu que o rapaz suportava bem a pouca luminosidade, Remus se afastou um pouco, e Draco pôde observá-lo direito.

Ainda era o mesmo professor de vestes rotas e ar gentil que lhe dera aulas no terceiro ano. O mesmo professor que ele desprezara e com quem fora grosseiro repetidas vezes. Vendo Lupin jogar os curativos velhos na lixeira e arrumar o material usado, a realidade desses fatos atingiu o jovem bruxo com mais força. Não dava para entender como o ex-professor podia se dar a tanto trabalho por ele.

-Venha, Draco. Vou ajudá-lo a voltar para a cama. Acredito que se eu o segurar você consiga ir andando. – Remus ajudou o garoto a ir até a cama e a deitar-se de novo. – Durma agora. Você precisa realmente descansar.

-Eu não quero sonhar, professor.

Novamente a mão solidária segurando o ombro de Draco e transmitindo tanto conforto quanto segurança.

-Eu sei que é assustador. O que você passou foi pior do que qualquer pesadelo. Mas eu estou aqui. Dessa vez,vou deixar a porta aberta; se você precisar, virei logo.

Remus se levantou, e já se encaminhava para a porta quando Draco perguntou:

-Por quê, professor?

-Por que o quê, Draco?

-Por que está cuidando assim de mim?

Remus hesitou um pouco, parecendo mais sério do que o normal.

–Qualquer resposta que eu lhe der você não vai entender ou mesmo acreditar. Quando você tiver condições de entender meus motivos, não vai mais precisar de uma explicação. – Um leve sorriso tocou o rosto do bruxo mais velho. – Apenas aceite. Por hora apenas aceite.

Lupin se retirou do quarto, deixando Draco pensando que o ex-professor era uma fonte inesgotável de perplexidades.

Draco estava entediado. "_Como aquele lobisomem imprestável se atreve a me deixar sozinho?_" Ele acordara cedo; pouco depois Lupin entrara trazendo uma bandeja com o café da manhã. Draco nem havia acabado de comer quando o curandeiro chegou.

Enquanto Lupin permaneceu no quarto, Draco se sentiu seguro. No entanto, no breve instante em que o outro bruxo se afastou, o rapaz se sentiu ameaçado até pelo velho curandeiro que terminava de colocar um curativo em seu olho.

-Pronto, meu rapaz. Amanhã esse curativo já poderá ser retirado, mas você deverá usar isso até segunda ordem. – O velho entregou ao rapaz um par de óculos escuros. – Eu virei vê-lo amanhã à noite.

-Onde está o professor Lupin?

O velho médico observou o rosto do paciente antes de responder e, notando a tensão do rapaz ao aceitar os óculos, franziu levemente o cenho, preocupado com o estado emocional de Draco.

-Ele já volta, meu jovem, aquiete-se.

Lupin mal retornou ao quarto e saiu novamente, desta vez acompanhando o médico e deixando Draco com ordens de descansar. Malfoy, no entanto, estava agitado demais para tornar a dormir. Queria detalhes do que aconteceria com ele de agora em diante, de como diabos seria sua vida.

Mas Remus saíra do quarto já fazia duas horas, e a pouca paciência de Draco se esgotara há muito. Não se atrevia a sair do quarto, não queria encontrar com nenhum Weasley na sua frente. A única pessoa que ele queria ver era Lupin, e não estava nem um pouco preocupado com a estranheza disso.

Ao ouvir o som da porta se abrindo, Draco se voltou para ela aliviado, e seu rosto foi uma sucessão de expressões, surpresa e desapontamento ao ver Dumbledore entrar, choque e vergonha ao ver Snape que seguia o diretor de Hogwarts e alívio ao ouvir a voz de Lupin, que falava com alguém no corredor. No entanto, quando Snape fechou a porta deixando Lupin de fora, Draco entrou em pânico. Sentiu os olhos de Dumbledore fixos nos seus por alguns instantes, e então o velho bruxo abriu a porta e foi buscar Lupin.

-Malfoy. – Snape o saudou com sua habitual voz de gelo.

-Professor. – Draco não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos, mas mantinha a voz firme apesar de encolhido na cama.

-Draco. – Era Dumbledore que retornava seguido de um intrigado Lupin. O efeito foi imediato, o jovem Malfoy sentiu-se imediatamente protegido.

-Pois não, Diretor.

Ocultando um leve sorriso o velho mago trouxe a poltrona mais para perto da cama com um gesto de varinha.

-Como se sente, rapaz?

Draco deu os ombros como se dissesse que não sabia e nem se importava.

-Há algumas coisas das quais você precisa ser informado, meu jovem. Coisas que afetaram o seu futuro diretamente.

A tática direta de Dumbledore conseguira seu objetivo: manter Draco interessado.

-Infelizmente não pudemos impedir a morte de sua mãe. Tudo o que pudemos fazer foi dar a ela um enterro decente.

"_Oh Merlim! Não fale dela, isso dói."_

-Mas felizmente o professor Snape e sr Lupin conseguiram tirá-lo de lá antes que algo mais definitivo acontecesse a você. – O bruxo fez uma pausa. - Draco, Voldemort irá perseguir você agora. Ele não gosta de ser contrariado, e você o contrariou muito quando sobreviveu. – Dumbledore ignorou o estremecimento que percorreu o corpo de professor Snape e o olhar assustado de Draco ao ouvir o nome do bruxo das trevas. - Sabemos que não compartilha de muitas de nossas crenças, meu jovem, mas somos a melhor proteção com que você pode contar agora. Para protegê-lo, precisamos confiar em você.

Draco olhou para o professor Snape, que estava de pé na janela, e depois para Remus, que se encostara à porta com os braços cruzados ao peito.

-O que exatamente o senhor quer dizer professor?

Foi Snape quem respondeu:

-O Lord das Trevas irá caçar você, Malfoy. Vai precisar de aliados.

-Entendo.

-O primeiro que ele vai enviará será, provavelmente, seu pai....

-EU NÃO TENHO PAI! – Draco interrompeu Snape. Depois, se contendo a custo, continuou de forma mais controlada. – Lucius viria mesmo que o Lord não ordenasse nada. Eu o desobedeci e o ataquei. Agora ele **quer** realmente me matar.

-Sim. Infelizmente acredito que você tem razão, meu rapaz. – Dumbledore fitava o olho esquerdo do rapaz e parecia ler em sua mente toda a dor do mundo. – É por isso que queremos saber se podemos confiar em você. Quando as aulas começarem, o professor Snape vai poder protegê-lo dentro de Hogwarts. Mas até lá você precisa ficar em um lugar seguro. Os Weasley estão saindo daqui, ficarão em um lugar mais seguro até os mais novos poderem voltar para a escola. Pretendemos enviar você para esse mesmo esconderijo, mas lá você verá e ouvirá muitas coisas que, se chegarem aos ouvidos de Voldemort, poderão nos prejudicar.

Apesar da expressão suave do diretor, Draco estava se sentindo incomodado com os olhos dele fixos no seu, mas não conseguia desviar.

-O que vou propor a você é simples de entender, mas pode ser tornar muito difícil de cumprir no futuro. – Os olhos cintilantes do diretor ainda mantinham o olhar de Draco preso nele. – Nós lhe daremos proteção. Se em algum momento você quiser se juntar a nós nessa luta, será bem vindo, mas não lhe pedimos isso. O que queremos em troca é que você se comprometa a não revelar a ninguém, mas a absolutamente ninguém, nada do que vir ou ficar sabendo enquanto estiver no esconderijo. Nem os nomes das pessoas que você encontrar lá, nem nada que você nos vir fazendo.

-Eu tenho alguma opção?

-Claro, meu jovem. Posso entregar você para que o Ministério da Magia o proteja até o início das aulas. – Dumbledore não alterara em nada o tom calmo de sempre. – Legalmente, a irmã de sua mãe, Andrômaca Tonks, será sua guardiã. Mas a casa dela não será segura para você enquanto estiver sendo caçado por Voldemort. Ela concordou que eu me encarregasse de sua proteção, ou terá de pedir ajuda ao Ministério.

Draco olhou para Lupin, que parecia contrariado com a sugestão do Diretor de entregar Draco ao Ministério, mas que se mantinha calado. Depois para Snape, cujos olhos negros pareciam perfurar Draco. Apesar de todos os comentários cínicos que já fizera sobre o Diretor, o rapaz sabia que estaria mais seguro com ele do que nas mãos do Ministério da Magia.

-OK. Eu aceito. Nada do que eu ficar sabendo será comentado com quem quer que seja. – Draco fitou o professor Dumbledore, que parecia aguardar que ele concluísse. – Como pode ter certeza? Que garantia vocês têm de que eu não estou mentindo, ou de que não vou mudar de idéia?

-Ah, meu jovem, a vida não nos dá muitas certezas e garantias, no momento me basta o conhecimento de que você realmente não pretende faltar com a palavra dada. – Os olhos cintilantes de Dumbledore fitavam Draco de maneira quase travessa. – E isso eu sei.

Por um instante, que pareceu ao jovem bruxo conter toda uma vida, os olhos de Dumbledore ficaram presos no único olho são de Draco, e o rapaz pode entrever parte da força e do poder de Dumbledore. Sem que Draco percebesse, nascia ali uma amizade que duraria toda uma vida.

Lupin se afastou da porta parecendo aliviado. E o próprio Snape relaxou um pouco a postura.

-Virei no início da noite para ajudar Lupin a levar você ao quartel da Ordem. – Snape se dirigiu para a porta. Apesar de nitidamente aliviado com a decisão de Draco, ele parecia estar se corroendo por dentro com algum outro problema, e sua voz soava como se apenas parte de sua mente estivesse ali. – Descanse até o fim do dia.

Depois que os professores saíram, Draco ficou novamente sozinho, e novamente ele tinha muito no que pensar. Dumbledore lhe entregara uma varinha - a dele fora destruída por Lucius -, e Draco não se sentia mais tão vulnerável agora, mas ainda preferia quando Lupin estava por perto.

O lobisomem voltou algum tempo depois com o almoço de Draco.

-Molly já foi para o quartel-general com os meninos, só falta nós dois. Hoje à noite criaremos uma chave de portal para levar você.

-O senhor também vai? – Draco tentava aparentar indiferença, mas a idéia de ficar em uma casa com aliados hostis, ou na melhor hipótese desconfiados, não o deixava muito confortável. Queria muito que Lupin estivesse lá com ele.

-Vou. Iremos eu e o professor Snape com você. Ele deve voltar para Hogwarts e eu vou ficar lá. Pelo menos até a lua cheia.

-Quem está lá, professor?

-Por enquanto, os Weasley, Hermione e o verdadeiro Moody. – Lupin fez um gesto com a varinha e a bandeja vazia do almoço de Draco desapareceu. – Agora você precisa dormir e descansar.

-Não. Eu não quero dormir. – Havia uma nota de pânico na voz do rapaz.

-O que foi, Draco? Você sabe que precisa descansar.

-Eu não quero sonhar.

Remus se sentou na beirada da cama do rapaz e pôs a mão na testa dele.

-Draco, o que você passou foi horrível. Ninguém que não tenha estado na mesma situação pode avaliar. Nenhum de nós pode fazer nada para mudar o que aconteceu. O único que pode impedir que o que lhe feriu controle sua vida é você mesmo.

O medo e a tristeza nos olhos de Draco comoveram Lupin.

-Durma, Draco. Eu vou ficar aqui na poltrona. Tenho alguns livros para ler.

O rapaz se ajeitou na cama e fechou os olhos, ainda atento ao ruído suave das mudanças de página. "_Por quê? Por que ele cuida de mim assim?_".

Draco dormiu sem perceber que Remus abandonara a leitura para fitá-lo, preocupado.


	3. Na casa dos Black

Capítulo II

Na casa dos Black

Tonks aparatou bem no meio do quarto de Harry. O garoto estava sentado na cama esperando por ela. Desde o início das férias, a cada três dias alguém da Ordem vinha vê-lo. Ele recebia o aviso de quem viria e a que horas; o visitante aparatava no seu quarto, para evitar atritos com os Dursley - que não estavam gostando nada de ter a casa invadida por bruxos. Os amigos de Harry, no entanto, estavam irredutíveis: ele não podia mais ficar isolado da Ordem como no verão anterior.

Tonks vinha pela primeira vez, e adotara o visual mais surpreendente que Harry já vira nela. A transmorfa criara um nariz que mais parecia um bico, e o cabelo tinha um tom castanho muito estranho, com o corte mais esquisito do mundo.

-Sua coruja falante chegou! – Tonks anunciou num tom de voz animado e bem alto, enquanto estendia a Harry um pacote de cartas. De fato, ela estava parecendo uma coruja humana. – Tem carta de todo mundo aí.

A imitação de coruja fez Harry rir, coisa que andava muito difícil desde a morte de Sirius e tudo o que vinha acontecendo com ele no último mês.

-Tonks, você está uma figura!

-Tudo bem, Harry? – A jovem bruxa reassumiu sua habitual forma: cabelos pink e curtinhos e um nariz mais normal.

-Eu tou legal.

-Molly mandou isso também. – A já esperada caixa de sanduíches e bolos que a senhora Weasley sempre enviava. – A Mione chegou hoje, vai ficar até o fim das férias. O professor Dumbledore já está preparando uma forma de buscar você.

-"timo. Está todo mundo bem?

-Todos inteiros e trabalhando. Remus e o professor Snape resgataram Draco Malfoy da mansão do pai dele.

-Como é?!

-Ele deve chegar a Grimmauld Place hoje à noite. Pelo que a Molly disse, o garoto estava bem machucado. Parece que Você-Sabe-Quem ia matá-lo com o consentimento do pai.

-Sério? Engraçado, no final das aulas o Malfoy estava todo orgulhoso da volta do Voldemort e furioso comigo pela prisão do Lucius Malfoy.

-A coisa foi feia, ele ainda está de cama. A mãe tentou salvá-lo e foi morta. – Harry se lembrou de que Narcisa Malfoy era irmã da mãe da Tonks. – Arthur e Molly conversaram sério com os gêmeos, Rony e Gina que não era hora de provocar o garoto. Afinal Dumbledore oferecera a proteção da Ordem para ele.

-É, só que quem começa é sempre o Malfoy. Era bom alguém dizer a ele para ficar quieto.

-Leia suas cartas, Harry, eu levo as respostas. –Tonks não queria discussões.

Harry ainda tentou dar um sorriso amigável para Tonks, mas a dor súbita na cicatriz o fez curvar o corpo para frente e sentar na cama gemendo. Segurando a testa, Harry tentava se concentra para bloquear, mais uma vez, a tentativa de invasão de sua mente por Voldemort. O bruxo não tentava possuí-lo como no Ministério, mas sim provocar imagens em sua mente, imagens que magoavam muito o rapaz. Se Voldemort conseguisse descontrolar Harry completamente antes de ele próprio perder as forças, poderia extrair informações da mente do rapaz.

Nas primeiras vezes, Harry fora obrigado a ver as cenas da morte de seus pais da mesma forma que Voldemort vira, e ouvir a risada dele ecoando. O bruxo também o fizera rever as mortes de Sirius e Cedrico, e projetara cenas de Rony, Hermione mortos. O garoto o sentia tentando, ainda sem conseguir, ler em sua mente mais informações sobre a profecia, a Ordem, ou mesmo mais alguma coisa que ele pudesse usar para ferir Harry.

Mas alguma coisa acontecera naquela noite no Ministério. Oclumencia ficara mais fácil para Harry, ele podia se bloquear mais facilmente. E treinava. De forma obstinada e constante, o rapaz treinava oclumencia; tinha pavor de ser enganado outra vez por Voldemort. Ele conseguira distinguir que a cena em que Hermione aparecia morta era falsa. Não havia nada que indicasse claramente por que aquilo era falso, ele apenas sabia.

Nos ataques seguintes, e foram muitos, Harry já podia mantê-lo fora da sua mente. Mas a dor era intensa, e ele ficava extremamente fraco depois. Via que Voldemort também ficava fraco, e percebia o medo crescente no bruxo das trevas de que ele conseguisse, enfim, bloqueá-lo de vez. Voldemort agora intensificara os ataques, e os levava até o limite das próprias forças.

Tonks, como todos os membros da Ordem, sabia disso. Sabia também que não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser esperar, olhando impotente, o garoto muito pálido gemendo encolhido na cama. Tentar confortá-lo durante o ataque de Voldemort só piorava as coisas.

Harry abriu os olhos, ainda mais verdes por causa da palidez mortal de seu rosto.

-Não. Você não vai conseguir. – A voz de Harry estava estranhamente adulta e rouca. Mas funcionou. Quase cinco minutos depois do início, ele conseguiu repelir a mente intrusa do mago das trevas.

Tonks acomodou o garoto exausto na cama, fazendo com que ingerisse a poção que o ajudaria a descansar. A jovem bruxa ficou com ele até o garroto adormecer, sem poder se furtar a pensar o quanto ele era novo para tudo aquilo. "_Só 16 anos! É uma criança._" Tonks passou a mão com carinho no rosto do menino adormecido antes de disparatar dali.

A Mansão dos Black.

Harry odiava estar ali. Era quase tão ruim quanto estar na casa dos tios. Por isso Dumbledore hesitara tanto em buscá-lo, só fazendo isso quando agosto já começara - sabia que as lembranças de Sirius seriam terríveis para Harry. Ele chegara há quinze dias e passava mais tempo com Bicuço do que com qualquer pessoa. A notícia boa era que, aparentemente, o feitiço Fidelius atrapalhava a conexão de Voldemort com Harry. Não houve mais ataques, que antes aconteciam com freqüência assustadora.

O relacionamento dos membros mais novos com Draco Malfoy era estranho. Mal se falavam; apenas as ordens da senhora Weasley e o pedido de Lupin evitavam que discussões explodissem a todo instante. Draco se continha a custo; seu orgulho não engolia bem os olhares atravessados dos Weasley, e o fato de estar "devendo uma" para eles o incomodava. O jovem sonserino se fechou em seu luto e na sua solidão. Seus pesadelos ainda o atormentavam; ele ainda acordava chorando, e só se acalmava quando via Lupin. Criara com o lobisomem um laço de confiança que nunca havia sentido na vida.

Harry estava tão fechado quanto ele. O garoto não conseguia falar com os amigos sobre a profecia e se sentia mal por isso; era como mentir para eles depois de tudo o que haviam passado juntos. As memórias de Sirius e sua própria cota de pesadelos, que mesmo sem os ataques diretos de Voldemort ainda o atormentavam, também não contribuíam para torná-lo mais comunicativo.

No entanto, inesperadamente, ele e Draco toleravam muito bem a presença um do outro. Quando Harry se refugiava no sótão da mansão, muitas vezes encontrava Draco lá. Resmungavam um arremedo de saudação e se ocupavam, cada um em seu canto, em manter silêncio.

Draco folheava os velhos e empoeirados livros, muitos deles totalmente dedicados à magia negra, enquanto Harry rabiscava alguma coisa em folhas de pergaminho. Draco acreditava que eram desenhos, mas nunca se importou em perguntar, assim como Harry nunca perguntou o que ele lia. Bastava aos garotos que a presença silenciosa do outro fosse suportável.

A rotina foi quebrada quando, numa tarde, quatro dias antes do reinício das aulas, Draco ouviu um gemido vir do canto do sótão onde Harry estava. Quando olhou, viu o grifinório com uma mão na testa, os olhos fechados de dor e a outra mão tapando a boca para se impedir de gritar. A palidez mortal, típica das batalhas mentais contra Voldemort, já se espalhava pelo rosto do garoto.

_"Merda! Só falta o Cicatriz ter um treco e eu levar a culpa agora."_

-Oh, Potter, o que você tem? – Draco se aproximou desconfiado.

Quando Harry abriu os olhos, a expressão deles era algo próximo à loucura; Draco percebeu que, o que quer que fosse, era muito sério.

Da saleta do primeiro andar, Remus escutou os gritos de Draco.

-Lupin, o Potter está tendo um treco.

Antes mesmo que Draco voltasse para o sótão, Remus e Molly já haviam aparatado lá, e os mais jovens subiam as escadas correndo.

-Não vão fazer nada? – Draco fitava o rosto angustiado e tenso do ex-professor.

-Ele tem que sair disso sozinho. Nós não podemos ajudar.

Lentamente a respiração de Harry se normalizou. O olhar determinado substituiu a expressão enlouquecida de antes.

-Ele não conseguiu. Eu o afastei. – Harry, que parecia mais forte do que depois de qualquer outro ataque, deu um sorriso feroz. – Acabou. Ele não consegue mais.

-Harry, tem certeza? – Lupin se aproximava, solícito.

-É como se uma peça se encaixasse em minha mente. Ainda posso sentir os ecos dele, mas existe uma barreira que o impede de me atingir. Eu também não posso mais entrar na mente de Voldemort.

Só agora Draco entendeu do que se tratava. Ouvira, é claro, os outros falando sobre esses ataques de Voldemort à mente de Harry, mas nunca supôs que o Garoto Cicatriz fosse derrotá-lo nesses combates. Na realidade nem mesmo acreditava que eles eram reais.

Draco só havia visto Voldemort uma vez, um dia depois de Lucius fugir de Azkaban, quando o Lord das Trevas exigira sua vida. Mesmo antes de saber da exigência do bruxo, Draco o temeu. A aura de maldade de Voldemort o atingiu fisicamente, provocando uma forte dor de cabeça, e os olhos que o esquadrinhavam parecendo ler sua mente o fizeram se sentir invadido. Vendo Harry pálido, mas firme, após esse confronto, Draco pela primeira vez pensou que talvez houvesse algo mais no outro rapaz, algo mais além da fama.

Rony dava uns tapinhas nas costas de Harry perguntando se ele se sentia bem, enquanto sua mãe tirava todos dali e mandava o jovem mago descansar:

-Muito bem, Harry, mas mesmo assim você vai se deitar. – O rapaz protestou, mas Molly Weasley não aceitou argumento nenhum. – Vou avisar o professor Dumbledore, e vocês vão lá para baixo sem muito barulho.

Na pressa de fazer Harry descansar, Molly acabou chutando para longe uma das folhas de pergaminho dele. Quando o garoto recolheu as outras e saiu do sótão, aquela ficou para trás. Draco a pegou e pôde ver que realmente era um desenho, quase concluído: um enorme cão negro olhava do alto de uma rocha um campo sob o céu com uma única estrela.

_"Até que o cretino leva jeito."_ E enfiou o desenho no bolso da calça.

-Draco, venha aqui, eu preciso falar com você. – Lupin chamou o garoto para uma saleta vazia, assim que Draco desceu do sótão. – Sente-se.

O sonserino entrou desconfiado e se sentou tenso em uma poltrona. Não se lembrava de nenhuma vez em que fora chamado para uma conversa com seu pai que não fosse para ser censurado.

Remus buscou uma cadeira e se sentou em frente ao garoto. Não parecia zangado ou nervoso, apenas sério e muito abatido.

-Draco, em quatro dias vocês vão para Hogwarts; o professor Snape virá amanhã lhe dar instruções sobre sua segurança, e sobre quem ele considera confiável dentro da Sonserina. Acredito que ele será perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de você; ele e Dumbledore estão traçando alguns planos. Na realidade, acredito que você irá descobrir ser muito mais capaz do que imagina – Fez-se uma pausa. Lupin parecia procurar as palavras e Draco tentava se recuperar da surpresa: não fora chamado para ser cobrado, censurado e nem castigado; se não estava enganado, fora até elogiado!– O que me preocupa são seus pesadelos.

Draco corou fortemente. Mostrar fraqueza a um aliado não era algo confortável ao jovem sonserino.

-Eu vou dar um jeito. – O garoto tentava demonstrar uma segurança que não sentia.

-Eu sei. – Novamente Lupin confiava na capacidade de Draco. – Só acho que por enquanto você vai precisar de ajuda, e acredito que tenho algo que pode ajudá-lo. – O lobisomem buscava as palavras tentando falar de algo difícil da forma menos rude possível. – Quando eu fui mordido e me tornei lobisomem, eu era bem novo. Mesmo nas noites em que não havia lua cheia, eu não conseguia dormir. Meus pesadelos não me davam paz.

Draco estava surpreso. Nunca lhe ocorrera que Lupin algum dia lhe falasse tão abertamente sobre a licantropia dele. A expressão melancólica do bruxo mais velho mostrava o quanto aquela conversa era difícil.

-Meu pai me deu um Protetor de Sonhos. É um objeto mágico pouco conhecido. Se você dormir com ele no pescoço e tiver um pesadelo, ele fará aparecer no seu sonho uma figura protetora, um guardião que afastará o sonho ruim. Com o tempo quem o usa deverá ir deixando de dormir com ele; aos poucos, à medida que os pesadelos forem espaçando. E nada impede que volte a usar. – Lupin tirou de um bolso de suas vestes velhas um cordão de aparência antiga. Nele havia a figura de um homem alado segurando uma lança, com as asas meio fechadas em torno do corpo e uma expressão serena e firme. A pequena imagem não tinha mais que dois centímetros, mas mesmo sem tocá-la Draco podia sentir uma força cálida vindo dela. Lupin estendeu o cordão para ele. – Eu não uso faz anos, mas sua magia continua tão forte quanto quando foi feito. Gostaria que ficasse com ele.

Draco tocou o amuleto e sentiu um suave calor, que de alguma forma lhe lembrou Lupin.

-Eu... é... bem eu... Obrigado, Professor. Eu vou usá-lo, sim.

-Mantenha-o oculto, Draco.–Draco pôs o cordão e ficou olhando para a figura do amuleto. - Ele tem um benefício adicional: se alguém se aproximar com má intenção em relação a você durante o seu sono, ele vai fazer seu guardião acordá-lo. Se a pessoa tiver boas intenções, ou conseguir ocultá-las, ele não fará nada. Acredito que vá achar isso também bastante reconfortador.

-Obrigado novamente. – Draco escondeu a imagem entre suas vestes. – Esse guardião tem a aparência do amuleto?

-Não. Como diversas coisas na magia, Draco, cada bruxo tem um guardião com uma aparência única, que pode inclusive variar com o tempo. Use-o hoje à noite.

-Mas o senhor vai estar aqui, não vai?

-Não, Draco. Hoje é a primeira noite de lua cheia, eu não vou estar aqui.

Vendo Remus se retirar, Draco não consegui refrear a curiosidade.

-Professor, eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas quantos anos o senhor tinha quando... quando.... ah...

-Quando me tornei um lobisomem? Oito anos.

E o caos se instalara de vez em Grimmauld Place. Cinco malões em variados estados de conservação enchiam o saguão. O barulho vindo de duas gaiolas com corujas agitadas e de uma cesta com um gato inquieto já seriam suficientes para enlouquecer qualquer um, mas juntava-se a isso os gritos histéricos da matriarca dos Black, o vozerio da escolta de segurança, a natural agitação dos gêmeos Weasley, o tumulto de quatro grifinórios tentando ficar prontos a tempo e os gritos da senhora Weasley apressando a todos. Draco, que até então sempre fora para a estação 9 e ¾ usando uma chave de portal, com elfos carregando sua bagagem e o habitual silêncio frio de seu pai, estava sentado em seu malão, completamente aturdido pela zorra geral na casa. _"Se eles sempre fazem essa confusão para viajar, é impressionante que não percam o trem todos os anos."_

-Harry querido, eu vou encontrá-lo, não se preocupe, e mando para você na escola. – Draco supôs que o Garoto Cicatriz estivesse procurando o desenho que estava muito bem guardado em seu malão. Devia ter deixado o desenho onde estava, mas por alguma razão se apegara a ele, e não queria devolver.

_"Algum dos feitiços que recebi enquanto estava preso devem ter mexido com minha cabeça, mas o desenho é tão bonito, tão triste. Olhar para ele é como olhar para o Potter."_

-Os carros já chegaram, devemos ir agora. – A voz de Lupin, que entrava apressado na casa, tirou Draco de sua auto-análise. Remus estava abatido e muito pálido depois das noites de lua cheia.

-Remus! Oh, Merlim! Você está bem? – A voz de Draco era pouco mais que um sussurro: havia o espanto pelo abatimento do outro bruxo e uma nota inequívoca de genuína preocupação. Apenas Remus e Harry ouviram.

-Vou ficar bem, Draco. – Lupin respondeu no mesmo tom baixo.

-Muito bem, meninos, - A voz rouca de Olho Tonto sobressaiu em meio ao tumulto. – Harry, Draco, Tonks e Lupin vão no primeiro carro. Hermione, Rony, Gina, eu, Arthur e Molly no segundo que é bem maior. Vamos, os do primeiro carro podem sair.

Quando Harry entrou no carro, reparou em um membro da ordem no volante e outro sentado ao lado dele, com a varinha a postos. Ele e Draco ficaram sentados entre Remus e Tonks, que vigiavam as redondezas.

-Harry, o professor Dumbledore já conversou com você sobre o ED? – Lupin perguntou logo que o carro começou a andar.

-Sim, Remus. Eu disse a ele que vou fazer o que me pediu.

-Eu agradeço muito. – Remus parecia aliviado pela decisão do rapaz. – Draco, no ano passado alguns alunos fundaram um grupo de estudo em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas; os professores Snape e Dumbledore gostariam muito que você entrasse para esse grupo. Harry vai, a pedido do professor Dumbledore, colocar você no grupo e cuidar de minimizar os possíveis atritos.

-Mas Remus, aqueles caras vão querer me massacrar!

-Não sem razão... – Harry começou, mas foi interrompido.

-Está vendo! Ele vai ser o primeiro a aprontar comigo.

Lupin conteve a resposta do indignado Harry e fez Draco se calar.

-Harry não vai aprontar com você, Draco, e ele tem razão em dizer que você não plantou muitas amizades fora de sua casa. Confio que Harry vai cumprir o que prometeu a Dumbledore, e gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido.

-O quê?

-Não provoque. Apenas não provoque. Harry vai evitar as retaliações e as provocações vindas do restante do grupo, mas você precisa colaborar.

-Oh, droga! OK, eu vou ficar na minha.

-Eu acredito que vá. Tudo bem para você, Harry?

-Se você diz, Remus. – Os olhos verdes do grifinório estavam fixos nos do sonserino. Alguma coisa nos olhos de Harry lembrava a Draco a expressão de Dumbledore. Subitamente, Harry deu um meio sorriso. – Acredito que ele vai cooperar.

Antes que Draco conseguisse sair do estado de perplexidade em que estava, Tonks anunciou a chegada à estação.

-Mas que inferno é esse!!!

A voz de Draco soara histérica, e ele fitava a estação como se fosse a boca do próprio inferno. Harry, Tonks e Remus o olhavam sem entender.

-A estação, ué! Qual é o problema, Malfoy?

-Potter, isso está cheio de trouxas! – O garoto estava dividido entre o pânico e a indignação.

-Como todo ano, Malfoy.

Então Tonks começou a rir.

-Malfoy, você sempre veio para a estação usando chave de portal?

-É claro!

-É isso, Harry! Ele nunca viu a parte trouxa da estação.

Depois de atravessar uma estação repleta de trouxas com um Draco completamente desorientado, uma guarda de bruxos tentando parecer com esses mesmos trouxas, dois malões e uma coruja, Harry se viu na plataforma se despedindo dos amigos e ouvindo uma última recomendação de Lupin.

-Draco vai viajar na mesma cabine que vocês. Tentem não brigar até chegar na escola. Seu primeiro teste de administração de conflitos, Harry.

Conseguiram achar uma cabine vazia onde deixaram seus malões.

-Harry, eu, Rony e Gina temos a reunião dos monitores, mas já voltamos. Você guarda os lugares da gente? Você também vem, não é, Malfoy?

-Sim, Granger. Eu ainda sou monitor. – Era óbvio que Draco estava tentando se conter, e era óbvio que isso não ia ser fácil.

-Oi, Harry, tem lugar para mim? – A chegada de Luna Lovegood, a nova monitora da Corvinal, foi demais para Draco, que saiu na frente para a bendita reunião.

É isso ai, o segundo capítulo no ar. Obrigado pelos reviwes. Continuem mandando, façam um autor de fic feliz!

Morticia Sheldon: Obrigado pelo Review, que bom que você está gostando. Eu torturei o Draco um pouquinho, mas só algo assim para acordá-lo. Meu Draco não vai ser tão romântico quanto o seu delicioso Draco poeta, mas espero que vc se divirta com ele.

Minha ortografia não é das piores, mas minha pontuação não presta sem a Ptyx, minha super beta, que além de muito boa em português, saca HP como poucas.

Eu vou escrever meu perfil, é que eu não tenho muita paciência para falar de mim, mas qualquer dia desses eu escrevo.

Loneliness: Pode deixar, eu vou continuar com essa. Que bom que gostou da outra tb

Anna-Malfoy: Não Anna, o Lupin não é o pai do Draco. (hummm mas seria interessante alguém fazer algo assim em outra fic, se bem que o Lucius e o Draco são muito parecidos fisicamente.) O fato é que o Remus é generoso demais e o Draco ainda não está pronto para entender isso.


	4. De volta às aulas

De volta às aulas

A primeira semana de aula transcorreu quase normalmente na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Draco nunca esteve tão em evidência na escola. Por mais discretos que os professores houvessem tentado ser, parte da história de sua prisão pelos comensais da morte havia vazado. Crabbe e Goyle haviam se afastado dele, por ordens de casa, e apesar de Snape ter colocado Draco a par da rede de alunos confiáveis na Sonserina, Draco não fazia realmente parte dela - ele estava em evidência e solitário.

Harry era novamente o herói da escola, mas estava mais distante das pessoas do que nunca. Mesmo Rony e Hermione, apesar de estarem junto dele todo o tempo, não sabiam mais dizer o que estava acontecendo com ele.

No almoço da primeira sexta-feira depois do início das aulas, todos os alunos no salão principal, e até alguns dos professores, ficaram imóveis por alguns instantes. Afinal, ninguém nunca tinha visto uma cena assim na escola.

Draco estava se dirigindo para a mesa de sua casa quando Potter, que vinha entrando no salão logo atrás, o chamou:

-Malfoy. – O sonserino parou, esperando que o outro rapaz o alcançasse. – Preciso falar com você.

Todo o salão ficou paralisado, à exceção de McGonagall e Snape, que apesar de se manterem atentos, continuavam almoçando como se nada de anormal estivesse acontecendo.

-O que foi, Potter? – Draco e Harry tinham se afastado para um canto e conversavam em voz baixa. Mesmo assim, sentiam os olhos dos colegas fixos neles.

-Hoje à noite vamos ter a primeira reunião do ED, na mesma sala do ano passado. Você ainda está disposto a participar? – Draco observava a seriedade nos olhos verdes de Harry, mas havia algo mais, um véu de tristeza no olhar do garoto.

-E eu lá tenho escolha? A que horas é?

-Às oito horas. É melhor você se encontrar comigo no saguão principal uns quinze minutos mais cedo. Eu quero evitar atritos, é mais seguro se você for comigo.

-OK. Até lá.

Quando os rapazes se separaram, indo cada um para sua mesa, o burburinho voltou ao salão. Potter e Malfoy trocando frases sem sair confusão! Algo totalmente inesperado.

-Harry, o que houve? – Dino Thomas foi o porta-voz da curiosidade geral.

-É o seguinte - Harry fez um gesto trazendo os membros do ED da grifinória mais para perto –, o Malfoy vai fazer parte do ED.

-Não!

-Qual é?!

-Que brincadeira boba, Harry!

Os protestos explodiram na mesa, mas Harry os silenciou.

-O professor Dumbledore pediu isso, e o Malfoy vai cooperar. Não vou pedir a ninguém que goste do cara, isso é meio impossível, ele é intragável. Mas se ele não provocar, a gente vai ter de aturar ele.

-Mas por quê? – Neville, mais do que os outros, não gostou nem um pouco da idéia.

-Porque ele também vai ter de se defender de Voldemort. – O nome do bruxo das trevas provocou estremecimentos e caretas entre o ED. – Na realidade, ele vai precisar mais do que muita gente. Por isso ele vai cooperar, e por isso o diretor pediu que nós o aceitássemos.

-Droga! – Simas resumiu a opinião geral.

-Pois é. – Nem mesmo Harry podia discordar.

****

A notícia correra entre os membros do ED das outras casas e ninguém estava feliz. Draco percebeu alguns olhares tortos durante a tarde, mas manteve a habitual cara debochada. Aproveitou e se manteve também próximo à sala do professor Snape, aonde ninguém iria provocá-lo. Às quinze para as oito, entrou no saguão principal e encontrou Harry à sua espera.

Um breve cumprimento e os dois se dirigiram lado a lado para a reunião do ED.

-Malfoy, eu já avisei que você vai entrar para o grupo. É claro que ninguém gostou da idéia, mas nós vamos ter de trabalhar juntos. – Quando estavam quase na porta, Harry parou e fez Draco encará-lo. – Não vai ser fácil para você. Mas você sabe que, para sua própria segurança, você precisa fazer isso.

-Que foi, Potter? Agora o grande herói está preocupado comigo também?

-Não seja idiota, Malfoy. Eu não gosto de você e nem você de mim, mas nós dois já vimos Voldemort cara a cara. – O nome fez Draco estremecer e desviar os olhos de Harry. O grifinório segurou o rosto do sonserino, forçando-o a encará-lo. – Nós dois sabemos que ele tem de ser detido, eu sei que você sentiu isso também. Nós dois sabemos que vamos ser caçados. Eu posso ajudar você, e você pode me ajudar e ajudar aos outros. Será uma troca, Malfoy. Mesmo quando estiver muito desconfortável, você precisa continuar, para sua própria segurança. Eu vou ajudá-lo o máximo que puder a criar um relacionamento suportável com o grupo, mas se você fugir da situação não vai adiantar nada.

-Eu não corro de briga, Potter. Não se preocupe, vou ensinar a você tudo o que eu sei. Mas não vou ficar bancando o professorzinho desse bando de malas. Você, se quiser, que os ensine. Afinal o santo de plantão é você. Agora me solta.

-Para mim está bom assim. – Harry soltou o rosto de Draco e levou a mão à maçaneta. – A propósito, Malfoy, não sou herói nem santo, e suas ironias não me atingem.

Malfoy seguiu Potter para dentro da sala ainda sem encontrar uma resposta à altura.

Na sala, só estavam Gina, Rony e Hermione. Um círculo formado por grandes almofadas ocupava a parte central; nos cantos havia várias prateleiras repletas de livros. Draco pegou o primeiro que alcançou e sentou-se em uma das almofadas, o mais longe possível dos Weasley e da Granger. Para sua surpresa, Harry sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou escrevendo em um caderno.

Os outros membros do ED foram chegando aos poucos. Apesar de alguns tentarem manter um clima descontraído, o ambiente era tenso na sala. Às oito horas estavam todos sentados nas almofadas; Ana Abbott era quem estava mais perto de Draco, mas entre eles ainda caberiam com folga umas três pessoas. Harry olhou em redor e começou:

-Bom, já que todo mundo veio, parece que ninguém tem medo de assombração loira! – Malfoy olhou para ele indignado, mas Harry não deu tempo para nenhuma réplica e continuou, em meio a alguns pigarros e risadinhas abafadas. – E parece também que Malfoy não tem medo de ataques em grupo.

"_Mentira. Eu estou apavorado",_ Draco admitiu para si enquanto percebia que só viera por confiar na proteção de Harry.

-Nosso objetivo aqui sempre foi aprender ao máximo como nos defender de ataques de Voldemort. – O jovem mago continuou indiferente ao silêncio tenso que se estabeleceu. Ele preparara seu discurso com ajuda de Hermione e já esperava essa reação. – Todos nós, incluindo o próprio Malfoy, estamos igualmente tensos com a presença dele aqui. Mas é assim que as coisas vão ser. O que está por vir é muito maior que nossas antipatias pessoais. Aqui todos nós falamos o que pensamos, e ninguém é forçado a nada. Como eu acabei tendo mais experiência em situações de.... luta, eu acabei me tornando uma espécie de instrutor, mas não mando no grupo. Alguém tem alguma coisa para falar a esse respeito?

-Nada, a não ser que é melhor Malfoy se comportar. – Ernesto Macmillan ainda não esquecera o Comitê Inquisitorial no ano anterior.

Antes que Draco respondesse, Harry o conteve.

-Ele vai. Todos nós vamos. Mais alguma coisa.

-Já que tem que ser.... – Parvati Patil resumiu a opinião geral.

-Ótimo. Malfoy sabe coisas que nós não sabemos; ele e eu vamos trabalhar nisso, e eu vou repassar para o grupo. Mas agora vamos rever algumas coisas que vimos o ano passado. Formem duplas; você fica comigo, Malfoy.

****

Eram dez horas da noite quando o treino terminou. Draco achou melhor enrolar um pouco para sair da sala. Não queria descer junto com os outros membros do grupo. Por causa disso, acabou saindo junto com Harry e encontrando Rony e Hermione, que esperavam o amigo no corredor. Malfoy se deixou ficar para trás. Já havia aturado aquela gente demais por um dia.

Como seguiam na mesma direção, o rapaz podia observar o trio maravilha da grifinória à vontade. Potter em especial. Durante o treino de DCAT o rapaz mostrara energia e pulso firme; agora andava ao lado dos amigos cabisbaixo, como se não estivesse prestando a menor atenção ao mundo em sua volta. Draco podia captar a tristeza dele mesmo à distância, e podia perceber também os olhares de preocupação da Granger.

Draco se dirigiu sozinho às masmorras. Ao contrário de Potter, ele ia atento ao caminho. "_Momento ideal para uma emboscada, melhor tomar muito cuidado_." Mas tudo o que encontrou foi o Barão Sangrento, que o cumprimentou solene e permaneceu flutuando no corredor deserto.

No salão comunal, deu de cara com Pansy Parkinson. A garota que antes vivia atrás dele agora o provocava descaradamente.

-Estava com seus amiguinhos da Grifinória, Malfoy? – A voz dela era puro veneno. Mas uma coisa Draco aprendera com Lucius Malfoy: reduzir uma idiota como ela a nada apenas com olhar e voz gelados.

-E isso interessa a você?

A garota ficou completamente sem graça com a frieza da resposta. Draco subiu para o dormitório, não admitiria para ninguém, mas o treino o deixara cansado. Depois de correr as cortinas de sua cama, executou uma série de feitiços protetores ensinados por Snape e Dumbledore. Não seria fácil matar Draco dormindo. Pôs a corrente com o Guardião dos Sonhos no pescoço e deitou-se tentando dormir. "_Minha vida está tão fodida que até meu guardião dos sonhos tem forma de um lobo_." Os pesadelos persistiam, mas o lobo surgia nos seus sonhos e afugentava a ameaça que fosse, ou uivava até ele acordar. Era bem melhor do que passar por isso sozinho, mas, mesmo que não admitisse, Draco sentia falta da proteção de Remus.

Girou mais uma vez inquieto na cama, pensando de novo na tristeza de Potter. "_Droga_!" tateou em baixo do colchão até encontrar um envelope, murmurando a senha, pegou seu segundo tesouro, o desenho que Harry havia feito. Lindo, triste e, por alguma razão misteriosa, reconfortante. Depois de olhar o desenho por algum tempo, Draco conseguiu adormecer sem perceber que seu último pensamento fora destinado ao Garoto que Sobreviveu.

****

Harry estava deitado com os braços cruzados sob a cabeça e os olhos fechados. Como toda noite, ele se preparava para fazer os exercícios de oclumência antes de dormir. Uma coisa que Harry aprendera nos últimos meses fora a refletir sobre o dia antes de limpar sua mente nos exercícios propriamente ditos; assim ele não ficava lutando com memórias e sentimentos.

Harry não pôde deixar de perceber que apenas durante o treino do ED e a conversa com Draco ele se sentira realmente bem. Fora isso, sentia-se imerso na culpa e na tristeza pela morte de Sirius e na confusão de sua mente por causa da profecia. Só quando enfrentara os gelados olhos azuis de Draco ele se desligara de tudo o que o incomodava. Durante o treino, estivera atento a todos os membros do ED, mas em especial a Draco; afinal, tinha de evitar confusões entre ele e os outros. Sim, com certeza era isso.

O garoto se dedicou a seus exercícios e dormiu, surpreendentemente melhor do que em qualquer noite de que pudesse se lembrar desde a volta de Voldemort.

****

Harry entrou no salão comunal satisfeito. Os treinos do ED continuavam indo bem. O único problema naquele dia fora que Gina não viera: culpa do Snape, que dera uma detenção para lá de injusta para a garota. Na realidade ela ainda não voltara da detenção.

Snape andava mais irritado do que nunca. Seu humor em geral sombrio se tornara venenoso. Nem sua própria casa estava podendo vacilar perto dele. O professor ainda protegia a Sonserina, mas por qualquer motivo sua voz fria e venenosa fazia os alunos, mesmos seus favoritos, tremerem. Neville ficava a um passo de um ataque de nervos só de ver Snape no corredor.

Harry e Rony estavam justamente fazendo um trabalho de poções quando McGonagall surgiu no salão comunal da Grifinória. A presença da professora ali era algo tão raro que todo o salão se calou.

-Potter, venha comigo. Os senhores também, Weasley e Granger.

Cinco minutos depois, Harry entrava nas chamas da lareira da sala da professora com destino a um cômodo nas masmorras. Nada estava realmente claro ainda, mas seu coração batia tão forte que parecia que ia acordar a escola toda. Gina encontrara Sirius VIVO. De tudo o que a professora falara, isso fora a única coisa que Harry retivera.

Tinha consciência de Rony e Hermione próximos a ele quando se precipitou para perto do padrinho e perguntou a Dumbledore:

-Ele está vivo, professor?

-Sim, Harry. Bastante fraco, mas, sem dúvida nenhuma, vivo.

-Mas o que houve?

-Isso, meu rapaz, nós ainda não sabemos. Ele chegou a recuperar a consciência por alguns momentos. Acredito que vá se recuperar e poderá nos dizer o que houve. Por favor, deixe Sirus descansar, Harry. Acredito que é o que ele mais precisa agora. Gina, por favor, tranque a porta e venha nos dizer o que aconteceu.

-Eu ouvi o barulho de um corpo caindo na sala no final do corredor. Eu fui ver; tive de usar um feitiço para abrir a porta, e Sirius estava caído no chão desacordado e totalmente gelado. Então eu o trouxe para cá e corri para chamar o professor Snape. – A garota fez uma pausa breve. – Sabe, diretor, eu não trouxe ele para cá só para aquecê-lo; na outra sala eu sentia que Sirius estaria em perigo.

-Gina, você percebe quão temerária você foi? Era Sirius, minha criança, mas podia ser outro ser qualquer. Mesmo assim, acho que sua coragem o salvou. – O Professor Dumbledore parecia ter uma noção do que acontecera. – Você trancou a porta? Muito bem. Vou examinar a sala depois, mas antes precisamos cuidar de Sirius direito.

E Dumbledore se pôs ao trabalho. Era impressionante. Transfigurou o sofá em uma cama de hospital, enquanto McGonagall, que entendera as intenções dele, transfigurava as cadeiras em uma mesa alta, onde Snape pôs a caixa de poções. Devolvendo a capa a Gina, Dumbledore evocou cobertores para a cama. E materializou uma poltrona ao lado da cabeceira de Sirius.

-Sente-se, Harry, vai ser bom ele ver você ao acordar. Minerva, comunique- se com o Remus, ele está na casa de Sirius com Charles Weasley e Tonks. Diga-lhe o que aconteceu e peça que venha o mais rápida e discretamente possível. Tonks e Charles devem informar os outros membros da Ordem e marcar uma reunião para amanhã à noite. Apesar de ser uma ótima notícia, recomende máxima discrição. Meninos, vocês voltem ao dormitório e descansem bem, vamos precisar de vocês amanhã. Gina, oficialmente você apenas se demorou cumprindo a detenção. Rony e Hermione, se alguém lhes perguntar, digam que se tratava de uma noticia sobre a família de Harry, e que ele teve de ir para casa. Agora vão.

Quando os quatro saíram em obediência a Dumbledore, ele criou mais duas poltronas, e indicou uma delas a Snape.

-Sente-se, Severus. Acredito que ainda precisarei de você aqui, essa noite.

E a lenta passagem do tempo começou. A cada meia hora Harry ajudava Snape a dar a Sirius um pouco da poção verde. O que parecia um desmaio profundo foi aos poucos se tornando um sono pesado. Até que Sirius acordou novamente e encontrou o rosto preocupado de Harry.

-James! Não... você não é James... – Sirius estava fraco e ainda parecia confuso. – Você é Harry. Merlin! Eu estou vivo? – Ele tentou sorrir. – Achei mesmo que havia visto o Snape.

O coração de Harry batia acelerado. O padrinho conseguira. Ele sobrevivera.

-Sim, Sirius, você está vivo. – Dumbledore se aproximou da cama.

-Professor Dumbledore! Onde estou? – Sirius fez menção de se levantar, mas foi impedido pelo mago mais velho.

-Em Hogwarts, meu filho, em Hogwarts.

-Então era aqui que eu caía.

-Caía, Sirius?

-Sim. Caía. Numa sala escura e fria. E depois era sugado de volta. Eu não conseguia sair da sala. Na primeira vez, gritei e bati na porta; eu não podia aparatar ou abrir a porta, eu não sei da minha varinha.

-Descanse, Sirius, depois conversamos.

Mas Black parecia precisar falar sobre o que acontecera.

-Então eu fui sugado de volta, voltei para perto de James e Lily. Vi seus pais Harry, falei com eles. Eles diziam que eu tinha de voltar, e eu continuava tentando, mas sempre caía na mesma sala. Fui ficando fraco, era cada vez mais difícil voltar, e cada vez eu era sugado mais rapidamente. Então eu caí na sala escura e desmaiei. Eu sempre desmaiava quando era sugado de volta. Quando acordei eu não vi James, vi Snape.

-A Gina tirou você da sala, Sirius. – Harry estava pasmo com a história. Se a Gina não estivesse ali, naquele exato momento, Sirius teria morrido.

-Tome essa poção, Sirius. – Depois de falar baixinho com Severus, o professor Dumbledore agora apresentava a Sirius uma poção azul clara. – Você vai descansar agora. Harry, fique com ele. Eu e o professor Snape vamos verificar a tal sala. Mandei chamar Remus, Sirius; ele, assim como Harry e todos nós, vai se alegrar muito com a sua volta.

****

Harry passou todo o final de semana nas masmorras com Sirius e Remus. O animago lentamente ia voltando ao normal. Já não dormia tanto, e parecia mais preocupado com o abatimento de Harry do que com sua própria saúde.

Na segunda-feira, Harry voltou à roda-viva da escola com a promessa que poderia ir visitar o padrinho à noite.

Pouco mais de uma semana depois de Sirius ter reaparecido, ele já estava impaciente por ficar preso naquela sala. Remus tinha de ir a Londres com bastante freqüência, e o principal contato do animago com o mundo exterior acabou sendo Snape. Apesar das discussões entre os dois terem se transformado em um silêncio frio, Sirius se sentia incomodado com a presença do professor de poções, que também não escondia o desconforto por ter de lidar com ele.

Por isso, quando outubro já ia quase na metade, Harry se surpreendeu muito ao entrar no "quarto de Sirius" e encontrá-lo jogando xadrez bruxo com Snape.

O professor de poções olhou rapidamente para Harry e fez um movimento com o bispo.

-Agora que Potter está aqui eu vou me retirar. Concluímos o jogo depois. – Ele se ergueu, recolhendo alguns livros que estavam na mesinha próxima. – Nem tente trapacear, Black, eu sei exatamente a posição das peças.

-Não preciso trapacear para ganhar de você, Snape! – Sirius respondeu indignado. – Esse tipo de estratagema é coisa sua.

O professor de poções se voltou da porta com um meio sorriso provocativo.

-Nem trapaceando você ganha, Black. – E saiu antes que o outro bruxo lhe desse uma resposta atravessada.

-Sirius, você estava jogando xadrez com o Snape?

-Eu tenho que passar o tempo, antes jogar xadrez com esse trasgo do que tentar conversar com ele. – Sirius levitou o tabuleiro até um canto do quarto. – Harry, estive conversando com Dumbledore; eu não vou voltar para a casa dos meus pais.

-E você vai ficar aqui?

-Não exatamente aqui, mas na floresta. No dia das bruxas, durante o banquete, eu vou embora.

-Sirius, isso é muito perigoso.

-Talvez um pouco. Se eu ficar na casa dos meus pais eu vou enlouquecer Harry. Prefiro me arriscar na floresta a agüentar aquela casa de novo.

-Sirius, eu.... – O garoto não sabia o que dizer.

-Tem outra coisa que nós precisamos conversar. O que você tem, Harry? Eu tenho observado você. Garoto, parece que o peso do mundo está nas suas costas!

-Eu tou legal, Sirius.

-Não, não está. Dumbledore me falou que lhe contou da profecia.

-Você sabia?

-Sim. Eu e Remus. Dumbledore alertou James e Lily assim que você nasceu. Alertou também os Longbottom quando o filho deles nasceu. Eu disse a Dumbledore mais de uma vez que deveria contar essa história para você, que você saberia lidar com isso. Mas parece que isso está pesando muito, não é?

O garoto mantinha os olhos fixos na lareira e uma expressão obstinada no rosto.

-Harry, é obvio que você não está bem. Você precisa ...

-Droga, Sirius! Que grande porcaria. – O esforço que o rapaz vinha fazendo para se conter desde o final do ano letivo anterior era muito grande. E agora vinha a explosão de tudo que ele guardara naquele tempo todo. – Que merda. Eu preciso, eu tenho, eu sou obrigado. Que porcaria.

Sirius cruzou os braços e deixou o afilhado desabafar.

-Eu quase matei você. Por causa da minha incompetência você quase morreu. Se eu tivesse feito a merda da oclumência direito, você não teria passado pelo que passou. Se não houvesse essa porcaria dessa profecia, meus pais talvez estivessem vivos e você não teria ido para Azkaban. Se Voldemort não estivesse tão a fim de me matar, Cedrico estaria vivo. Eu quase matei Rony, Hermione, Neville, Luna e a Gina naquela noite também. É TUDO MINHA CULPA!

-Não é não.

-MERDA, SIRIUS. VOCÊ NÃO VÊ? Eu já nasci errado – Harry desabou no sofá em frente à lareira e voltou a fitar o fogo. – Eu nem devia ter nascido.

Sirius se sentou ao lado dele.

-Seus pais amavam você, Harry. Eu nunca vi o Pontas tão feliz quanto no dia em que você nasceu. Quando você tinha pouco menos de um ano, ele me disse que ter você e Lily na vida dele era a perfeição, que não precisava de mais nada a não ser um vôo de vassoura de vez em quando – Harry não pode evitar um sorriso ao ouvir isso - e de ver Voldemort definitivamente derrotado.

-Mas ele não viu. Ele morreu tentando me salvar.

-Assim como você morreria tentando me salvar, ou eu a você. Nada disso é sua culpa. Você deveria ter-se esforçado mais na oclumência, o imbecil do Snape poderia ter facilitado sua vida, Dumbledore deveria ter-lhe explicado o que estava realmente acontecendo há mais tempo, EU deveria ter feito o que eu achava certo, que era conversar com você. Não tente carregar a culpa do mundo sozinho, Harry. Ninguém consegue.

-Eu não quero ser predestinado a matar por uma profecia, Sirius, e menos ainda quero morrer e deixar Voldemort escapar. Antes era divertido, sabe.... resolver um mistério, salvar a Pedra Filosofal, salvar Gina e depois você. Mas agora.... Cedrico está morto, você quase morreu.... eu não sei o que fazer.

-Conselhos sensatos não são minha especialidade, mas sim do Remus. – Novamente Sirius conseguiu um meio sorriso do afilhado. – Mas eu acho que você vem fazendo um bom trabalho. Você aprende com seus erros, Harry, aposto que nunca mais vai se descuidar de algo tão importante quanto a oclumência. Só o fato de você estar conseguindo manter o Malfoy no ED já é um fenômeno.

-Malfoy! A criatura mais.... irritante que eu conheço. Dá vontade de liberar o pessoal para treinar feitiços nele.

****

****

Esse capítulo ficou um pouco menor, e tem um trecho de "O Mais Improvável" mas eu quero manter o parelelismo das duas fics. O próximo está mais movimentada e já está nas mãos da minha beta. Muito obrigado pelas reviwes. Um abração,

_Marck Evans_

Ana vc tem razão, o Lucius é um maldito (desculpe ai Morticia, mas eu detesto o Malfoy Pai, é muito racista para minha cabeça).

Morticia nesse capítulo o humor do Harry melhorou um pouco né?! Mas a tristeza do Harry não é só pelo Sirius...... Quanto ao amuleto..... hummmmm deixa queito.

Anna Malfoy não rolou mais cena no trem! Eu sempre me perguntei como os bruxos puro sangue, e que não gostam de trouxas, lidariam com o embarque.

MEL MorganWeasley Eu dei risada sozinho imaginado essa cena, depois penei para por escrito a descrição da Tonks Coruja. O Draco precisava mesmo de uma boa sacudidela.

Bru valeu. Só tem um Draco "bonzinho" logo de inicio que eu gosto, é da Morticia, e ela sabe disso.

Simas Potter alguém vai ter de cuidar do "pobre sonserino desajustado" hehehehe algum herói de plantão vai ter de se habilitar!


	5. Feliz Natal

**Feliz Natal!**

**Novembro** veio e se foi. Sirius se refugiou na Floresta Proibida. Desde o início do mês, Harry e Draco passavam quase todas as tardes de sábado estudando os feitiços, azarações e truques que Draco havia aprendido com Lucius Malfoy. A grande maioria o garoto só sabia por teoria - afinal o decreto de restrição ao uso da magia por menores impedia que ele os praticasse. Mesmo assim, era muito útil na hora de buscar defesas contra esses feitiços.

A Grifinória venceu a Sonserina no jogo de quadribol no final de novembro; Harry apanhou o pomo bem na cara de Draco, o que causou um tremendo bate-boca entre os dois na tarde de sábado seguinte. Mas, de forma geral, essas horas de estudo conjunto estavam indo muito bem.

Draco ainda captava em Harry uma tristeza e uma preocupação muito acima do normal para um garoto de 16 anos, mas percebia que elas haviam se tornado menores do que no início das aulas. A generosidade com que Harry compartilhava com ele tudo o que descobria fazia com que Draco se sentisse obrigado, para não se mostrar inferior, a não omitir nada também, o que tornava o trabalho em conjunto deles muito produtivo, para eles e para o ED.

Dezembro chegou cheio de neve e de expectativa pelo Natal. Os Weasleys, Hermione e Harry haviam decidido ficar; Draco não tinha para onde ir e ficaria também.

No sábado anterior ao Natal, Draco e Harry fizeram seu último treino conjunto antes das férias. O sonserino estava especialmente chateado naquele dia. Apesar de tudo, ele sempre fora o filhinho mimado da família Malfoy. Naquele Natal ele estaria sozinho pela primeira vez, coisa que Pansy Parkinson fizera questão de lembrar antes de viajar. Na realidade, ele estaria sozinho também na Sonserina; era o único de sua casa que passaria o Natal na escola. Por essas e por outras, ele decidiu não ir ao baile de Natal. Draco estava diante da perspectiva de um feriado prolongado muito chato. Talvez o ponto alto fosse pôr alguns trabalhos de escola em dia.

Harry estava feliz porque passaria parte do Natal com Sirius. Eles haviam combinado de se encontrar em uma caverna próxima a Hogsmeade na tarde do dia 25. Pouco habituado a ser paparicado, Harry achava que o Natal na escola estava mais do que ótimo. Ele também decidiu não ir ao baile, mais por não ter ninguém especial para convidar, e também por uma boa dose de timidez.

Somando tudo isso, Harry estava mais feliz naquele sábado do que em qualquer outro dia desde de que soubera da profecia. Isso parecia ter um efeito muito irritante no outro rapaz.

-Protego! – Harry gritou, bloqueando um feitiço malicioso do colega. – Que droga, Malfoy! Não era para você me atacar enquanto a gente não descobrisse o contra-feitiço.

-Calminha, Potter. Eu não estava mirando bem.

-Calminha? Tá louco? Se me acerta, eu ia ter uma crise de dor quase tão "gostosa" quanto um cruciatus.

-Já disse, eu não estava mirando. – Draco estava feliz por ter conseguido irritar o outro. – Era só para acordar você.

Harry estreitou os olhos e ficou olhando por um momento o rosto provocativo de Draco.

-Você quer me irritar, Malfoy? Quer acabar com meu bom-humor? Rodopius!

Antes que Draco pudesse pensar, estava suspenso a uns vinte centímetros no ar, girando como um bisbilhoscópio.

-Me tira daqui, Potter!

Harry riu um pouco e trouxe Draco de volta ao chão, segurando-o pelos braços pois o outro garoto estava tonto demais para se firmar nas próprias pernas.

-Porra, Harry!

-Foi você quem começou, Malfoy. Só porque está de mau humor não vai azedar meu dia. – Harry ainda mantinha Draco seguro nos braços, e ria da zanga do outro. – Já consegue ficar em pé sem cair?

-Cadê minha varinha? – Ao tentar pegar a varinha no chão, Draco quase caiu.

-É melhor sentar um pouco. Você estava muito engraçado girando feito louco.

-Não tem graça.

-Qual o problema, Malfoy? É Natal, feriado. Por que esse mau humor todo?

-Coisa minha, Potter. Que foi? Esta de bom humor porque? Cansou de suspirar por aí, Grande Herói? Ou a corvinal que faz você babar resolveu se sacrificar e ir ao baile com você?

-Já disse que não sou herói! Que saco, Draco! – Harry ficou um pouco mais sério ao lembrar por que seu humor não andava dos melhores naquele ano. – De qualquer forma, eu nem vou ao baile. – Continuou tentando mudar de assunto. – E você? Quem é a santa criatura que vai aturar você a noite toda?

-Eu também não vou. – Draco agora se sentia mal, porque voltara a captar a tristeza de sempre por baixo do rosto falsamente alegre de Harry. – Por que você não vai?

-Porque eu não estou a fim. E você?

-Porque acho um saco essa babação toda. – Nenhum dos dois queria admitir que estava se sentido deslocado. – Droga. Eu não devia mesmo ter acabado com sua alegria natalina. Vai ficar muito tempo angustiado de novo, é?

_"Angustiado? Grande Merlin! É exatamente angústia o que eu tenho sentido por causa dessa bosta dessa profecia."_

-O que você está dizendo, Malfoy?

-Que eu sei desde o final do ano passado que você está todo abalado por alguma coisa. Achei que era a morte do Black. Mas não é. Eu posso sentir que não é. Pelo menos não é mais. – Draco ainda não sabia da volta de Sirius. – Vê se resolve isso. Tanta autopunição me dá dor de estômago.

-Certo. Agora repete em língua de gente. Como assim, "eu posso sentir que não ", e porque meu estado emocional afeta você?

-É um lance meu, Potter.

-Fala, Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy conhecia demais a expressão determinada naqueles olhos verdes.

-Eu sempre sei como uma pessoa se sente. É isso.

-Qualquer pessoa?

-Se eu me concentrar, sim. Com algumas pessoas eu não preciso me concentrar, mas posso bloquear, se eu quiser. – Draco nunca falara aquilo para ninguém. – É difícil encontrar alguém que eu não possa bloquear. Sabe, é muito útil na hora de escolher o momento certo para tratar de algum assunto espinhoso.

-Deve ser. Você sabe como uma pessoa se sente em relação a você ou como se sente no geral?

-No geral. Você vive angustiado, mas nesse momento está curioso, intrigado, e a angústia diminui. Quando chega notícia de que o Lord das Trevas fez alguma coisa, sua angústia aumenta, mas não é medo. É mais como tristeza..... sei lá. Mas o que você sente a meu respeito eu não consigo dizer. Posso dizer se você está de boa vontade com o mundo, ou se está a fim de ficar sozinho, mas se é algo específico comigo, não dá para saber.

-Isso é muito estranho. – Harry não sabia o que pensar da análise precisa que Draco fizera do seu estado emocional.

-Sabe o mais engraçado? – Os dois garotos estavam sentados no chão lado a lado, com as costas apoiadas na parede, tendo sua primeira conversa na vida. – Quando eu era menor, eu achava que todo mundo era assim. Então nunca comentei com ninguém. Depois que percebi que era diferente, eu não quis falar.

-Por quê?

-Qual é, Potter? Olhe para você. Está tenso, preocupado com o que eu posso "ler" em você. Depois é muito útil ser assim e ninguém saber. Quer um exemplo bobo? Eu sei que o Weasley é louco pela Granger, porque toda vez que acontece alguma coisa que indique mesmo remotamente que ela possa estar interessada em outro cara ele fica com vontade de explodir o mundo.

Harry não pôde conter uma risada.

-E ela?

-Se a Granger vir uma garota perto do Weasley, ela fica furiosa. A irritação dela é quase palpável. Eu consigo bloquear o sentimento deles, então não me afeta; aí é muito engraçado.

–E quem você não consegue bloquear?

Draco ficou tenso. Harry estava outra vez fixando seus olhos nele, com uma expressão que lembrava muito Dumbledore.

-Esquece isso, Potter.

-Voldemort. Você não consegue bloquear Voldemort. Você captou o que ele realmente é. Por isso você quer tanto vê-lo destruído.

-É. – Draco abaixou a cabeça, tentando não se lembrar da única vez que vira o bruxo das trevas e sentira a cabeça doer e a alma gemer de repulsa ao que o Lord de seu pai era. – Eu acho que ele, assim como Dumbledore, pode evitar que eu o capte. Mas ele se divertiu vendo que senti-lo como ele realmente era me machucava, e não me deixou bloquear.

A simpatia que ele podia sentir vinda de Harry era um bálsamo na alma.

-Mais alguém, Draco?

-Sim.

-Quem?

-Você.

Harry agora irradiava surpresa.

-Eu?

-É. Sempre pude sentir você muito facilmente, mas podia bloquear. Desde que a gente começou a treinar junto eu não consigo bloquear você, eu posso sentir você mesmo do outro lado do salão principal. É um saco, porque você não anda nada bem ultimamente. Acho que, se você se concentrar, pode evitar que eu sinta seu estado de ânimo. Você é forte, Potter. Mais forte que muito bruxo adulto.

-Malfoy, por que você está me dizendo tudo isso?

-Não faço a menor idéia. Burrice, acho.

Harry fixou novamente os olhos nos do Sonserino.

-Não. Você está é cansado, e sabe que eu posso entender.

Draco resolveu perguntar algo que ele tinha como quase certeza há tempos.

-Você é legimancista, Harry?

-Sou.

-Agora eu pergunto: quem sabe disso?

-Não deu para ocultar de Dumbledore, e acho que do professor Snape também não; se ele não sabe, desconfia. Voldemort sabe.

O silêncio baixou entre os dois, até que Harry perguntou:

-Draco, você esta me captando?

-Não, você bloqueou.

-Concentre-se.

-Ah tá! No dia que eu fico livre de suas emoções caóticas você quer que eu vá atrás delas? Desista.

-Deixa de frescura e tenta, senão eu desbloqueio e não bloqueio mais.

-Saco! Se eu me concentrar, posso sentir que você está aqui, mas não posso distinguir o que você sente.

Harry foi para o outro lado da sala.

-E agora?

-Você ainda está aí. – Draco se concentrou– Guerra de bolas de neve?

-Legal! Eu pensei forte em guerra de bolas de neve e desbloqueei, e você pôde ver. É quase telepatia!

-Será que... Harry, será que se a gente treinar eu consigo fazer você me captar?

p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/

**Um** Ronald Weasley muito agitado penteava pela sexta vez o cabelo sob o olhar divertido do seu melhor amigo. Dessa vez ele convidara Hermione com a devida antecedência e da forma correta. Na realidade, ele a convidara três minutos depois do anúncio do baile e falara de supetão e muito vermelho. Aparentemente isso era o certo para Hermione.

-E agora, Harry?

-Está bom, Ron. A Mione já conhece seu cabelo.

-Acho que passei perfume demais!

-Não, Ron, você tinha passado perfume demais, mas já tirou o excesso com aquele feitiço.

-Então agora eu devo estar fedendo!!

-Não, Ron. Você não está fedendo. – Se não fosse tão engraçado ver Rony daquele jeito, Harry já teria perdido a paciência. – Mas você não vai me convencer a ir aí cheirar seu pescoço.

-Merda, Harry! Eu quero ir direito.

Harry acabou ficando com pena.

-Você está direito. Só não pragueje que a Mione não gosta.

-Certo. Eu sei. Eu não quero brigar com ela hoje.

-Então não brigue. E vá logo, porque se você a deixar esperando, ela é quem vai brigar com você.

-Certo. Não praguejar, ir logo e não brigar.

-Ron, faz um favor para mim, para você, para própria Mione e, no final das contas, para a escola toda?

-Hein? Agora?

-Não, no baile. Diz para Mione que você gosta dela. Até a lula gigante já sabe disso e ninguém agüenta mais esse chove não molha.

p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/

_"**Eu** não devia ter dito nada. Ele saiu daqui com cara de tonto e mais vermelho que o cabelo dele! Espero não ter estragado nada." _Harry se enfiou em baixo das cobertas para tentar dormir. "_Devo ser o único em Hogwarts com mais de treze anos que não está nesse baile. Único não. Draco também não vai."_

O jovem bruxo virava e revirava na cama sem conseguir dormir. Acabou resolvendo se levantar e ir treinar um novo feitiço de combate na sala de requisição. _"Um pouco de exercício para achar o sono."_

p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/

-**Ora** essa, Draco, perdeu o sono também?

O sonserino resolvera treinar, e já deveria estar lá há algum tempo. Estava suado e despenteado, mas mais tranquilo do que o habitual.

-Arrependido de não ter ido ao baile, Harry?

-Não. Só sem sono. Posso treinar com você?

-Claro.

Quase duas horas depois os dois, exaustos, resolveram encerrar o treino. No momento em que desejaram, suco de abóbora e sanduíches apareceram, bem como toalhas e pentes e suas capas mais quentes.

Foram dois rapazes cansados, mas bem alimentados e de excelente humor, que saíram dali e resolveram dar uma volta nos jardins.

-Deixe-me mostrar para você um lance legal, Harry. – Draco arrastou o outro rapaz para um caramanchão no jardim. Nele havia uma escadinha que levava a um segundo andar rebaixado. – É um lugar muito maneiro, das janelas dá para ver quase todo o jardim.

A lua crescente deixava o lugar com ares de romance, e nos bancos escondidos nos arbustos já se podia ver vários casais. Draco foi o primeiro a se dependurar nas janelas, bisbilhotando.

-Ei! Não é o Weasley se pegando com a Granger?

-Onde?

-Ali.

-Legal! Deu certo. Draco, pára de espiar. – E o grifinório puxou, rindo, o sonserino para outra janela.

-Vai ser a notícia da semana. A monitora certinha da Grifinória aos amassos com o monitor cabeça de fogo.

-Nem se atreva, Draco. Deixa os dois.

Mas Draco se limitou a rir e se debruçar em outra janela.

-Eu sabia! É o McGregor com aquele quintoanista da Lufa-Lufa. Eu sabia que tinha coisa ali.

Harry olhou distraído, pensando que Draco era um fofoqueiro de mão cheia. Mas assim que seus olhos bateram no casal que se beijava, ele recuou assustado e puxou o outro para dentro com uma expressão assustada.

-Que foi, Harry? Que bicho mordeu você?

-Mas Draco.... são.... eles são.... são dois caras!

-Eu sei. E daí?

-Isso... nada, é só estranho.

-Estranho? Estranho por quê? – Draco começou a rir debochado. – Qual é, Harry. Vai dizer que nunca viu dois caras se beijando. – Diante do rubor digno de um Weasley que tingiu o rosto do outro bruxo, Draco não se conteve e caiu na gargalhada. – Acho que você nunca tinha visto. Harry Potter é cheio de pudores.

-Pára, Malfoy. – Harry corou ainda mais diante da crise de riso do outro, e se dirigiu para uma terceira janela para esconder o embaraço. – Porra, Snape!

-Hein?

-O Snape! Eu tenho de avisar o Rony.

Harry enfeitiçou uma bola de neve e acertou a nuca de Rony com ela. Quando os dois monitores procuraram indignados quem tinha feito aquilo, deram de cara com o amigo acenando freneticamente e apontando a direção de onde Snape vinha. Hermione entendeu e puxou Rony correndo. Quase trombaram com os dois rapazes que saíam da outra moita assustados.

-Algum professor, corre! - avisou Hermione em voz baixa, esquecida por alguns momentos de ser monitora.

Enquanto McGregor corria com o namorado para o castelo, Hermione e Rony seguiram os sinais de Harry e conseguiram se abrigar no segundo andar do quiosque com Harry e Draco, que tentava a tudo custo sufocar a crise de riso.

-Que foi, Harry? – Rony não sabia se ficava aliviado ou embaraçado com a situação.

-Snape. Fica quieto, Draco. – Harry puxou o outro garoto e tampou a boca dele com as mãos, bem a tempo de ouvir Snape entrando no caramanchão e se afastando, algum tempo depois, sem subir ao segundo andar.

Os quatro garotos retiveram a respiração por algum tempo até que:

-Draco, que nojo! Você me lambeu!

-Eca!

-Relaxa, Weasley! Deixo para a Granger lamber você. E você, Harry pode ficar calminho, era só para você me largar. Harrizinho tímido!

Draco caiu novamente na gargalhada, enquanto Harry ficava mais vermelho que a bandeira da Grifinória.

-O que deu nele?

-Sei lá. Acho que o Draco tem uns pinos soltos. – Harry não sabia realmente dizer o motivo de tanta risada.

-Calma aí. Foi você que viu o McGregor dando uns malhos no namorado dele e ficou chocado. "Mas Draco são dois caras!!!" Parecia que tinha visto algo de outro mundo.

-Ah! Então foi isso! - Hermione entendeu na hora o problema de Harry, enquanto Rony olhava para sua nova namorada totalmente perdido. – Sabe, Harry, os bruxos enxergam de forma muito diferente dos trouxas esse lance de namoro entre pessoas do mesmo sexo. – Draco parou de rir e começou a prestar atenção. – Na realidade, eu concordo com a mentalidade dos bruxos. Não há nada de errado em se gostar de alguém do mesmo sexo.

-Por quê? Os trouxas pensam diferente, Granger? – Draco estava incrivelmente sério, e Rony parecia tão surpreso quanto ele.

-Sim. Em alguns países as pessoas podem ser até presas por isso. Em outros mais liberais eles sofrem ainda um monte de preconceitos, tem gente que não daria emprego a um cara que tem um namorado em vez de uma namorada. A grande maioria dos trouxas acha errado esse tipo de amor. É uma coisa muito idiota.

-Todos os trouxas pensam assim?

-Não. Claro que não. Nem todos os trouxas discriminam alguém só por se sentir atraído por alguém do mesmo sexo, assim como nem todos os bruxos discriminam mestiços, nascidos trouxas e afins.

-Sobre o que a gente viu, Harry... Você acha algo demais, acha ... sei lá... nojento?

-Não, Draco. Eu só me surpreendi. Eu nunca sequer tinha pensado em algo assim. Eu não esperava.

Draco se concentrou e captou a confusão de Harry. E um sorriso irônico apareceu no rosto do sonserino.

-E agora? Consegue se imaginar dando uns beijos em outro cara?

-Dá um tempo, **Malfoy**.

-Por quê? Tem medo de encarar a realidade, **Potter? **Se você não consegue se imaginar na situação, é porque acha alguma coisa de errado.

-Dá um tempo, Draco. Isso é novo para mim.

Os dois se encaravam com os olhos brilhantes. Nem depois do jogo entre Sonserina e Grifinória daquele ano eles tinham discutido assim. Não era raiva, como em todas as suas outras brigas. Era outra coisa, e nenhum dos dois entendia o que era. Draco estava magoado porque Harry se chocara com o beijo dos outros dois garotos, e Harry se sentia perdido em um assunto em que ele nunca pensara, e estava ficando irritado com a insistência de Draco.

-Se fosse eu falando alguma coisa sobre algum mestiço ou nascido trouxa, eu seria arrasado como o maior preconceituoso da escola. Mas como é o santo Potter que dá o maior chilique por uma bobagem, ele está só surpreso.

Hermione percebeu que só agora Malfoy usara o sobrenome de Harry, e que os dois haviam se tratado quase o tempo todo pelos nomes de batismo.Draco também não dissera sangue-ruim, como seria de se esperar.

-Porra, Draco! Não me chama de santo. –. A irritação de Harry era quase física.– Vê se cresce, babaca.

Draco recuou um passo. Mas ele sentia que boa parte da irritação do outro garoto era voltada para o próprio Harry. Sentia também que, mesmo no auge da raiva, o grifinório não iria atacá-lo.

-Vê se cresce você, idiota. Quer saber? Vou dormir que ganho mais.

-"timo. Quem vai dormir sou eu. Já passou da conta hoje.

E os dois desceram e foram em direção ao castelo, furiosos, deixando Rony e Hermione estáticos para trás.

-Mione, o que foi isso?

-Eu não sei, Ron. Para começar, o que os dois estavam fazendo aqui?

p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/

_"**Droga**! Droga! Merda! Calma, Harry você precisa esvaziar a mente. Merda! Eu não sou um cretino preconceituoso... Calma. Atenção na respiração, esvaziar a mente, nada de ficar pensando no idiota do Draco."_

Quando Rony entrou no quarto uma hora depois, Harry fingiu estar dormindo, mas na realidade ainda não conseguira se acalmar e esvaziar a própria mente. Quando dormiu, ele mergulhou em um sono profundo que aos poucos foi se transformando em um sonho muito sensual.

Ele estava na janela do caramanchão. Era lua crescente e, apesar da neve lá fora, estava sem camisa e sem sapatos; não sentia frio, contudo. Harry ouviu um barulho atrás de si e sorriu, satisfeito, sem se voltar. Sabia quem era. A pessoa o abraçou por trás, e Harry pôde sentir lábios no seu pescoço enquanto as mãos de quem o abraçava percorriam-lhe de leve a barriga e o peito, beliscavam-lhe o mamilo e o deixavam excitado. Os beijos em suas costas o faziam gemer, enquanto um par de mãos habilidosas tocavam por sobre a calça seu membro já totalmente ereto.

-Volte para a cama, Harry.

A pessoa no sonho o chamou, e era tudo que o Harry queria. Ele se virou devagar e teve seus lábios capturados no mais ousado beijo que ele já sonhara. A boca de Harry foi invadida por uma língua provocante, enquanto o jovem grifinório se encarregava de arranhar as costas de quem o beijava tão bem. Quando teve o lábio inferior mordido, Harry gemeu e afastou um pouco o rosto. Seus olhos encontraram os olhos azuis de Draco, tão cheios de desejo quanto ele próprio se sentia. E, de repente, estava tudo certo no mundo. Estar nos braços de Draco fazia com que o mundo fizesse sentido. Enquanto o Harry do sonho aproximava os lábios dos de Draco para mais um beijo, o Harry de verdade acordou gemendo.

_"Oh, Grande Merlin!"_

Ele estava suado e muito, muito excitado. Sua mão já se encontrava dentro da calça do pijama antes mesmo dele acordar. Por um breve instante, ele tentou se conter, mas já era tarde, estava duro demais para conseguir parar. Harry se masturbou imaginando o Draco do sonho, aquela expressão de adoração e desejo. O toque enlouquecedor, a boca deliciosa. Mas as imagens do Draco discutindo com ele algumas horas antes, e do Draco despenteado que encontrara na sala do treino, também lhe vinham à mente e o excitavam tanto que parecia difícil de suportar. Quando gozou, Harry teve de morder o travesseiro para não gritar o nome do outro rapaz. Nunca sentira tanto prazer se masturbando. Na realidade, nunca sentira tanto prazer. "_Draco, você me faz voar_!" foi o pensamento algo incoerente que ele teve antes de mergulhar, sorrindo, num sono sem sonhos.

p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/

**Quando** acordou, Harry teve vontade de gargalhar. Estava melado do próprio sêmen, se masturbara pensando em um garoto, e adorara. Coincidência ou não, era o mesmo garoto com que discutira, se divertira e treinara algumas horas antes. O mesmo que podia captar como ele estava se sentido, e para quem podia enviar imagens mentais a alguma distância. Claro, era o mesmo sujeito que o irritara por cinco anos. Mesmo assim, era deliciosa a sensação que Harry tinha. Era como se o peso do mundo tivesse saído de cima dos seus ombros. Ele se sentia leve.__

Não pretendia contar para Draco o que acontecera. Mas seria muito difícil conter a risada quando visse o loiro.

Ouviu o habitual grito natalino de Rony:

-Presentes!

E tratou de se limpar com um feitiço muito útil antes de sair da cama com um sorriso enorme.

-Feliz Natal, Rony!

Foi só olhando para a pilha de presentes aos pés de sua cama que ele entendeu a razão da tristeza de Draco alguns dias antes. Ele estava totalmente só no Natal.

p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/

**Na** hora do almoço, Harry reparou quando Draco entrou. Naquele dia, Dumbledore unira duas mesas anunciando que Natal era dia de confraternização, e que todos se sentariam misturados. Harry puxou Draco para perto dele e dos amigos antes que o outro jovem pudesse decidir onde sentar.

-Belo suéter. – Harry notou o suéter azul claro, quase cinza, que Draco usava. Não por acaso era muito parecido com os suéteres verde e marrom que ele e Rony tinham ganhado mais cedo.

-Obrigado. – O sonserino corou um pouco. – Remus me mandou.

-Legal. – Harry achou melhor não comentar que provavelmente aquele suéter tinha sido feito por Molly Weasley.

-Está muito bem-humorado hoje, Harry.

-Tive ótimos sonhos, Draco. – E a muito custo conteve uma risada safada que, com certeza, não soaria muito própria em um almoço de Natal. – O que você vai fazer depois do almoço?

-Nada especial. Por quê?

-Eu, Rony, Mione e Gina vamos ver uma pessoa, quer ir com a gente?

Draco ficou olhando um instante para ele.

-Por quê?

-Por que o quê, Draco?

-Por que você está me convidando?

-Você complica tudo, não é? Eu quero mostrar um lance legal para você. Vem, vai ser interessante.

-Ok.

p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/

**Quando**, depois do enorme banquete, Gina, Rony e Hermione se dirigiram à saída, Harry os avisou simplesmente:

-Draco vai com a gente. Vão na frente que ele foi buscar uma capa mais quente.

No caminho até o salgueiro lutador, Harry avisou Draco:

-A pessoa que nós vamos encontrar está escondida. Ninguém pode saber dela. E ninguém pode saber também do caminho que nós vamos tomar. Coisas da Ordem. Tudo certo para você?

-Claro. Sigilo absoluto. – Draco sentiu os olhos de Harry fixos nele e sabia que, mais uma vez, o outro bruxo estava verificando se ele dizia a verdade.

Os dois rapazes alcançaram os outros, que os aguardavam no limite do alcance do salgueiro.

-O que vocês vão fazer agora? Brincar de lutinha com essa árvore doida?

Hermione pegou um ramo caído e o enfeitiçou para ir direto tocar em determinado ponto da árvore, que imediatamente se imobilizou.

-Vamos por aqui, Malfoy. – A garota riu da expressão surpresa do jovem bruxo, e seguiu Harry para a passagem da árvore.

Gina e Draco passavam por ali pela primeira vez. O sonserino estava bastante curioso.

-Onde isso vai dar? – Ele sacou da varinha, imitando os grifinórios.

-Na casa dos gritos.

-O quê? Tá maluco, Harry? Aquele lugar é assombrado.

-Não é, não. Era lá que prendiam Remus nas noites de lua cheia quando ele estudava em Hogwarts. Eram os gritos dele que davam fama de mal-assombrado ao lugar.

Saindo da casa, eles entraram em um grupo de árvores, onde encontraram um enorme cão negro muito parecido com o do desenho que Draco guardava.

-Black! Ele está vivo?!

-Psiu, Draco! Fica quieto. Vemos.

Os garotos seguiram a forma canina de Sirius até uma caverna, onde ele reassumiu a forma habitual.

-Feliz Natal, meninos!

p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/

Ainda não é um lemon, mas um terço de lemon.... calma que tem tempo 

**MEL** **MorganWeasley**: _Eu fiquei sofrendo para imaginar o que Sirius e Severus poderiam fazer junto sem se matarem a essa altura da história, kkkkkk. Deposi fiquei dando risada sozinho imaginando a cara do Snape se ele perde o jogo._

**Morticia Sheldon**: _A idéia dessa fic nasceu enquanto eu escrevi O Mais Improvável, quem já leu viu que eu descaradamente copiei um pedaço dela.... Li a tradução que vc começou, very cool, na hora que eu ia dar um review caiu! Depois eu volto l_

**Anna**: _A história do Severus e do Sirius já tá escrita, não rola um triangulo com o Remus, só um ciuminho básico, mas de repente, em outra fic..... _

**Anna-Malfoy**: _como sou um cara bom, só com um pouco de espírito de Snape em mim, espero realmente ter aumentado sua impaciência depois desse capítulo! __J__ Mas não se preocupe, eles vão perceber_.

**viviane valar**: _corpo a corpo?rs Se preocupa não que vai rolar, mas não tão já, pq é fácil, mas é difícil!_

Gente eu ando rindo a toa com os reviews de vcs. Muito obrigado mesmo. Um abração.


	6. Uma Garrafa de Whisky

Uma garrafa de Whisky

Harry não ficou nem um pouco surpreso com o fato de Draco e Sirius se darem bem. Se havia alguém que podia entender a raiva que Draco sentia de Lucius era justamente Sirius.

O sonho com o sonserino não se repetiu, e acabou relegado ao subconsciente de Harry, que se dedicava mais e mais aos treinos do ED e aos treinos com Draco. Os dois garotos agora treinavam juntos toda quarta-feira, além de aos sábados à tarde.

Um dia depois de um treino que se estendera até mais tarde, Harry encontrou o livro de herbologia de Draco junto com suas coisas. Ele sabia que o outro garoto pretendia estudar um pouco ainda naquela noite e resolveu correr atrás dele, acreditando que ainda o alcançasse nos corredores das masmorras - afinal, desde o segundo ano Harry sabia muito bem onde era o salão comunal da Sonserina. Quando estava quase alcançando Draco, este, que havia se escondido atrás de uma estátua, saltou sobre ele já de varinha em punho e o derrubou.

-Calma, Draco, sou eu.

-Perdeu o amor à vida, Harry? Nunca se aproxime de mim assim!

-Fica frio, nervosinho! Eu só vim trazer o livro que você esqueceu. – Harry se levantou e encarou Draco. – Qual o motivo de tanta tensão?

-Coisa minha, Potter.

-Toda vez que você diz "coisa minha, Potter" é algum tipo de problema. Desembucha.

-Vai dormir, oh Grande Salvador, que seu problema é sono.

-Um dia você ainda vai realmente me irritar com isso.... Não enrola.

-Não é realmente nada. É só prevenção minha mesmo.

-Saco!!! Fala logo, Draco.

-Escuta, Harry, e presta atenção. Tem alguns caras nessa escola que não pensariam duas vezes antes de aprontar uma feia para mim, ou para qualquer um que o Lord das Trevas escolhesse. Eu prefiro me precaver, principalmente a essa hora da noite.

Depois de algum tempo olhando para o rosto de Draco, Harry se convenceu de que ele era sincero e se ofereceu:

-Quer que eu passe a vir com você?

-Não preciso de babá! – Malfoy ficou realmente indignado com a idéia. – Se manda para sua torre, Harry, antes que um bicho-papão venha atrás de você.

Harry se afastou, meio rindo. A rabugice de Draco não o incomodava mais.

-Oh, Harry.... Obrigado pelo livro.

-De nada, Draco. –Harry respondeu sem se voltar.

-**Mas** é uma vaca desqualificada mesmo!

-Gina! – Hermione se chocou com a fúria da garota mais nova, que entrou no salão comunal literalmente soltando fumaça pelas orelhas e se jogou no sofá ao lado da amiga e do irmão.

-A Pansy Parkinson é uma vaca e uma cretina. Malfoy deveria ter dado um soco na cara de sonsa dela.

-Essa raiva toda é por causa do Malfoy? O que a Parkinson fez? – Rony conhecia o lado "defensora de todos" que Gina tinha.

-Ela ficou tirando sarro dele porque o aniversário dele está chegando e ele sempre dava altas festas e tinha pilhas de presentes. Aí ela ficou falando que ele ia ter um aniversário mixuruca que nem no Natal, quando ele ganhou um presente só. – Gina imitou a voz da outra garota - "Quem iria dizer que algum dia Draco Malfoy só iria receber de Natal um suéter brega, e ainda por cima ia gostar."

-Ei! Quem fez o suéter foi minha mãe. De onde aquela vaca tirou a idéia de que o suéter é brega! – Quem visse Rony tão indignado não poderia imaginar que era o mesmo garoto que todo Natal reclamava do próprio suéter. – O Remus pediu e ela fez, acho que ele não queria que o Malfoy não recebesse nada – explicou para Hermione.

-O que o Draco fez? – Harry se aproximara sem ninguém ver.

-Ah? Oi, Harry. Ele fez um par de comentários sarcásticos sobre ela ser uma mala e que era um alívio não ter de aturá-la em outra festa, e que ninguém agüentava a estupidez dela. Você conhece o Malfoy, não perde a pose; no final ela saiu de lá segurando o choro. Só que ela não mentiu, não é? Malfoy está sozinho.

-Não está mais. – Ao ouvir Harry, Hermione não pôde evitar rir: ele estava com aquele mesmo ar determinado de quando foi atrás da Pedra Filosofal. – Ou vocês acham que a Parkinson não merece um cala-boca?

-É claro, Harry. – Gina foi a primeira a se entusiasmar.

-Sinceramente, Harry. O Malfoy anda comportado e tudo, mas...

-Qual é, Ron! Vai ser ótimo ver a cara da Parkinson e dos amiguinhos dela.

-Tá bom! Se você quer, eu acompanho. Mesmo que seja para ajudar o Malfoy.

-Mione?

-Por mim tudo bem. – A expressão da bruxa era enigmática. – Tem algum plano, Harry?

-Claro. Mandamos presentes para ele na mesa da Sonserina no dia do aniversário. Um de cada vez, sabe, dando espaço de uns cinco minutos entre as corujas. Gina, você sabe o dia do aniversário dele?

-Vocês não vão acreditar. – A bruxinha já estava rindo ao imaginar a cena. – É dia 14 de fevereiro.

-O quê? Nem morto eu mando um presente para o Malfoy no dia dos namorados. Pode esquecer, Harry!

-Talvez seja interessante, Rony.

-Mione!

-É sério. Seria uma forma de mostrar que a gente cuida de nossos aliados. Talvez devêssemos avisar outras pessoas.

-Ainda acho esquisito.

-Rony, a Parkinson chamou o suéter da sua mãe de brega. – Harry tocou o ponto sensível do ruivo. – Você vai deixar barato?

-Certo. O quê, em detalhes, você quer fazer, Harry?

O dia dos namorados amanheceu cheio de luz, apesar da neve que ainda cobria a escola. Os alunos teriam o dia livre e autorização para ir ao povoado.

Na mesa da Sonserina, um loiro de olhos azuis exibia sua mais fria expressão de desprezo ante os olhares de falsa piedade de alguns colegas. Depois que ele arrasara a Parkinson, ninguém se atrevia a falar nada, mas era visível a diversão da garota e de sua turminha mais chegada.

Com o humor azedo daquele dia, Draco tentava ignorar os sinais mentais que Harry enviava da mesa da Grifinória, até que a visão mental de um enorme bolo de aniversário furou seu bloqueio. Olhou zangado para Harry, que lhe sorriu de volta no justo momento em que uma coruja branca, muito conhecida na escola, ia direto para Draco.

Um cartão com a mesma imagem de bolo e 17 velhinhas em cima trazia os dizeres: "Feliz Aniversário. Segura a onda do que vai começar agora."

Três minutos depois, uma coruja parda entrou e deixou uma caixinha com Draco, que olhou intrigado para a mesa da Grifinória. Dentro da caixinha, um par de luvas de vôo e um cartão curto e grosso: "Feliz **Aniversário**, RW."

"RW?? Ronald Weasley?! Oh, Merlin, é o fim do mundo!"

Apesar do choque, Malfoy conseguiu manter uma expressão normal no rosto e esconder a surpresa. Mas começou a ficar difícil conter a gargalhada que se formava no seu peito diante da expressão dos colegas quando as corujas continuaram a chegar. Um cachecol cinza-chumbo de G. Weasley. _"Legal, combina com meu suéter_." Uma agenda de H. Granger, um livro sobre vampiros que andam de dia da L. Lovegood, um estojo de ervas do N. Longbottom!!!!! "_Grande Merlin! Até o Longbottom!_" E cartões, muitos cartões, alguns acompanhados de pequenos presentes, vinham de quase todos os membros do ED. Não eram cartões muito íntimos, mas a frase "Feliz Aniversário" estava em todos eles. Os presentes também não eram caros, mas eram em sua maioria divertidos.

Entre uma coruja e outra, Draco olhava para Harry, que estava sufocando o riso com muito esforço. O Weasley tinha as orelhas vermelhas, enquanto a irmã parecia nunca ter visto o teto do salão antes; só a Granger estava absolutamente calma.

Quando uma coruja enorme entrou trazendo um pacote de F&J Weasley com a marca das genialidades Weasley, Draco engasgou. Ele não sabia, mas os gêmeos também não tinham gostado do comentário sobre o suéter.

Draco arriscou um olhar rápido para a mesa dos professores e notou o ar divertido do diretor, e que o professor Snape estava tampando a boca - ou ele estava com dor de dente ou estava escondendo o riso mesmo. As duas últimas corujas trouxeram um cartão de Remus com alguns chocolates e outra caixa. Quando desembrulhou essa última, Draco encontrou um bilhete. "Não abra na mesa senão vai dar o maior rolo. Feliz maioridade." No lugar da assinatura, o desenho de uma pata de cachorro. "_Sirius! Com certeza é melhor abrir quando eu estiver sozinho."_

Depois do café, Draco saiu do salão carregando sua pilha de presentes.

-Ei, Malfoy! – Era Hermione que o chamava. – Nós vamos para Hogsmeade, você vem conosco?

-Claro, só vou guardar isso e já volto. – O rapaz começou a se afastar em direção às masmorras, mas se voltou, ainda meio hesitante. – Granger... obrigado.

Quando Draco voltou ao saguão principal encontrou Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Luna o esperando. Depois da véspera de Natal, era a primeira vez que Draco se via em uma situação social com seus ex-inimigos. Ao guardar os presentes, não pôde deixar de perceber que Harry só mandara o cartão, e mesmo assim um cartão mais de aviso do que propriamente de felicitações. Não que isso importasse àquela altura, mas Draco se sentiu um pouco desapontado por isso.

Quando Draco alcançou o grupo, Harry, que parecia indócil, foi o primeiro a se mover.

-Vamos, estou louco para sair um pouco do castelo.

Draco, que estava pronto para a agradecer pelo que eles haviam feito, ficou com cara de bobo, só comparável à cara surpresa de Rony. Como Harry saiu andando rápido na frente, Draco acabou se vendo andando entre Luna e Gina e, para quebrar o gelo, resolveu puxar assunto:

-Foi muito legal o que vocês fizeram.

-Idéia do Harry. A Pansy Pateta quase teve um treco. – Gina deu uma risada. – Mas a sua cara também estava muito engraçada.

-Bem, eu não esperava uma coisa dessas. Sabia que seus irmãos me mandaram um tal de Aditivo de Xampu Causador de Queda de Cabelo com instruções para "pôr no xampu da vaca sem que ninguém veja você e esperar três dias para ver a cabeça dela parecendo bola de cristal"?

-Você não pretende usar isso, Draco! – Hermione nunca concordava com as invenções dos gêmeos. – Harry, quer esperar? – O amigo já estava bem na frente. – Ninguém está a fim de ir correndo até Hogsmeade.

Enquanto alcançavam Harry, Draco perguntou baixinho para Gina:

-O que deu nele? – Diante do gesto da ruiva dizendo não fazer a menor idéia, Luna caiu na gargalhada, como se só ela pudesse ver algo muito óbvio. Antes que Draco ou Gina pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, já estavam ao lado de Harry, que agora andava junto deles em um ritmo mais normal.

Apesar de uma certa tensão no início, a conversa entre o grupinho acabou por se desenvolver bem, e eles chegaram ao povoado sem maiores problemas. Na entrada da vila, um Rony muito vermelho anunciou:

-Eu e a Mione vamos ver umas coisas. A gente se vê na hora do almoço. – E saiu quase arrastando pela mão a namorada, que parecia ter aprendido com ele a arte de ficar vermelha.

-Eu acho que isso faz a Mione oficialmente minha cunhada. Fred e George vão amar receber essa notícia. – Quando Gina sorria daquele jeito, ela lembrava muito os gêmeos. - Não sei quanto a vocês, meninos, mas eu e a Luna temos um encontro com dois caras muito legais, mas que realmente não vão querer vocês por perto.

-Juízo, Gina!

-Está vendo só, Luna? Além dos outros, eu tenho mais um irmão para pegar no meu pé! A gente se encontra para almoçar.

Gina se afastou com Luna, que deu um adeusinho e um olhar divertido aos dois rapazes.

De repente, a realidade de que passariam o dia dos namorados juntos em Hogsmeade os atingiu.

-Embaraçoso.

-O quê, Draco?

-Andar com você no dia dos namorados por Hogsmeade vai ser embaraçoso.

A lembrança do sonho atingiu Harry de repente, fazendo o garoto corar um pouco. Mesmo assim, ele provocou:

-Agora é você que está sendo preconceituoso, Draco!

-Ah?! Cala a boca.

No final, foi uma manhã divertida na Zonkos e na Dervixes e Bangues. Foi só quando entraram na Dedosdemel que Draco se deu conta de que Harry estava há horas segurando um pequeno embrulho nas mãos.

-Você já amassou o pacote todo, Harry. Sua namorada não vai gostar.

-Ah? Isso? Isso não é presente de dia dos namorados. É o seu presente, eu esqueci de pôr junto com o cartão.

-Meu?

-É. Toma.

-Obrigado.

Harry acertara o perfume favorito do Draco, o que fez o sonserino inexplicavelmente corar um pouco.

Depois disso se juntaram a Rony, Hermione, Luna, Ernesto, Gina, Dino, Neville e Anna Abbott para um almoço tardio no Três Vassouras, de onde só sairiam no final da tarde, depois de uma quantidade mais do que razoável de cervejas amanteigadas e de terem convencido Harry a cancelar a reunião do ED naquele dia. "Afinal é dia dos namorados!"

-OK, vocês venceram! Eu cancelo. – Até mesmo Hermione insistira nisso. – Mas eu e você temos trabalho amanhã, Draco.

-Eu sei, carrasco. Vou estar lá.

Para Draco, era uma sensação boa ver suas respostas provocarem uma onda de risada. Na realidade, aquele tinha sido o aniversário mais divertido da sua vida. Era bom estar ali, vivo, livre, quase feliz. Era bom ver Harry sorrir de volta daquele jeito. Era bom sentir o coração acelerar ao ver o sorriso dele. "_Grande Merlin!!! Agora eu enlouqueci mesmo!"_

No dia seguinte, o Profeta Diário tinha a pior manchete dos últimos meses. Em um ataque a uma vila onde viviam algumas famílias bruxas misturadas a uma comunidade trouxa, vinte e três pessoas haviam morrido - nove bruxos e quatorze trouxas. O Ministério procurava alguns desaparecidos e estava em grandes apuros para esconder a verdadeira causa da chacina do público trouxa.

Quando Draco leu a notícia, olhou para a mesa de Grifinória. Apesar do tumulto no salão, ele conseguia captar a dor de Harry. Dor e culpa pareciam afogar o garoto, que saiu rápido do salão, sendo logo seguido por Rony e Hermione. Um minuto depois, Draco foi atrás. Ele conseguia se guiar pela sensação de dor de Harry. Draco foi encontrar Rony e Hermione batendo à porta de uma sala distante nas masmorras e pedindo que Harry abrisse.

-Sai da frente. – Draco não estava nem um pouco inclinado a ser gentil. – Harry Potter, abre essa merda agora. – Não era um pedido, era uma ordem. – Eu não sei por que diabos você se acha culpado por essas mortes, seu idiota infeliz, mas você está me dando dor de cabeça. Ou você abre essa porra de porta neste segundo ou vou buscar o diretor, a Mcgonagall e o Professor Snape. Agora, Harry!

A porta se escancarou, e a primeira coisa que Draco notou foi que o humor do outro havia mudado radicalmente. Ele era um poço de fúria mal contida naquele momento. Mesmo assim, o loiro entrou, seguido de Hermione e Rony.

-Some, Malfoy. Eu não estou a fim de aturar você agora.

-Escuta aqui, estou me lixando para o que você quer ou não fazer. Chega. É sua vez de falar. Qual o problema, Santo Potter?

-EU JÁ FALEI PARA VOCÊ NÃO ME CHAMAR ASSIM! – Harry tinha a varinha apontada para o rosto de Draco.

-O que foi? Vai me azarar agora? Manda ver. – Agora era Draco que estava furioso. – Onde está sua coragem? Está com medo de dizer até para esses dois qual o problema? O que foi, Harry?

À medida que a dor sobrepujava a fúria em Harry, Draco também se acalmava. Ele não gostava de ver o outro garoto sofrendo, e foi com uma voz quase doce que ele pediu:

-Fala, Harry.

-Droga. – Harry desabou em um sofá, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e o rosto escondido entre as mãos. Cansado de tudo aquilo.

Draco se sentou ao lado dele, e Rony e Hermione, trancando a porta, puxaram duas cadeiras e se sentaram em frente. Draco pediu de novo:

-Fala.

E Harry falou. Falou do que acontecera no saguão do Ministério no ano anterior. Falou da profecia, de tudo o que o professor Dumbledore lhe mostrara na penseira, e de como aquela era a primeira profecia real da professora de adivinhação. Falou da culpa que sentia pela quase morte do Sirius e por ter colocado os amigos em risco. Falou do fato de se sentir preso em uma armadilha pela profecia que o tornaria um assassino ou uma vitima de Voldemort. Falou durante um longo tempo, primeiro com o rosto escondido entre as mãos, depois, recostado no sofá, fitando a lareira apagada com um ar vazio. Quando acabou, um silêncio triste se espalhou pela sala.

-Sinto muito, Harry. – Draco estava sério ao dizer isso, e Harry nem precisou de legimancia para saber que era sincero.

-Incendio. – Hermione acendeu a lareira usando magia. – Não vejo razão para congelarmos aqui – justificou ela, diante da surpresa dos garotos. - Harry, a professora McGonagall diz que adivinhação é algo muito inexato, mesmo uma profecia verdadeira não é cem por cento garantida. Sabe, em todas as lendas que já li sempre que uma pessoa tentava fugir de uma profecia acabava provocando a realização dessa profecia; e sempre que alguém tentava fazer uma profecia se cumprir, gerava uma série de problemas para ele e para os outros, e a profecia só se cumpria no tempo certo dela, e muitas vezes de uma forma muito diferente do que as pessoas esperavam. Você sabe que pode contar com a gente. Não fica sofrendo por antecipação, isso só vai lhe fazer mal.

-A Granger está certa. O Lord das Trevas virá atrás de você de qualquer forma, Harry. Você só tem que fazer o que sempre faz.

-Do que você está falando? O que eu sempre faço, Draco?

-Sobrevive e deixa ele louco de raiva. Uma hora Dumbledore dá um jeito nele.

-Desde quando você acredita tanto assim no professor Dumbledore?

-Coisa minha, Potter.

Harry fez ar de riso diante da expressão habitual do outro.

-É sim. É coisa minha, e dessa vez eu não vou explicar para você.

-Sabe Harry, por mais esquisito que seja, o Malfoy tem razão. Mas tem outra coisa. Era melhor você contar essa história ao Neville também. Se fosse eu no lugar dele, ia querer saber. Se você quiser a gente vai junto com você falar com ele.

Depois de um início de sábado tão agitado, Harry estava realmente sem vontade de treinar. Mesmo assim, compareceu à Sala de Requisição no horário marcado com Draco. O sonserino já estava lá sentado no chão, com as costas encostadas na parede em frente à porta. Estranhamente, a sala estava toda vazia, a não ser por Draco e a mochila dele.

-Oi, Draco.

-Oi. Eu não estou a fim de treinar. – A voz arrastada e o jeito de garoto mimado nunca deixariam de ser a marca registrada dele.

-Nem eu. – Harry deixou-se tombar ao lado do outro.

-Hummm.... gostei de ver.

-Você é esquisito assim ou só está tentando me irritar? Gostou do quê, idiota?

-Seu estado de ânimo, babaca. Falar lhe fez bem. Como Longbottom reagiu?

-Está ainda meio abobalhado. A Mione está com ele.

-Legal. – Depois de um breve silêncio, Draco abriu um sorriso travesso. – Quer ver o que seu amigo canino favorito me mandou de aniversário?

-Quero, claro.

Draco tirou do bolso uma garrafa de uísque de fogo, com mais ou menos metade do tamanho de uma normal.

-Três dessas. – E, pegando dois copos com gelo que apareceram, serviu uma boa dose para cada um deles. – Hoje, Harry, nós estamos merecendo acabar com uma delas. Saúde.

Vendo Harry hesitar, Draco perguntou:

-Algum problema?

-Eu nunca bebi isso antes.

-É fácil. Põe na boca e engole. Saúde.

-Certo, saúde. – Achando graça no comentário do outro rapaz, Harry deu um gole grande na bebida e perdeu o fôlego.

-Calma, Harry. – Draco quase chorou de rir ao ver o outro arfando por causa da bebida forte. – É devagarzinho que se faz isso.

-Queima! É forte. Muito forte. – Com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, Harry tomou outro gole, dessa vez bem menor. – Mas é gostoso.

Draco riu ainda um pouco do grifinório, mas se concentrou na bebida, com a qual, apesar da pose, ele também não estava acostumado.

No primeiro copo discutiram a copa inglesa de quadribol, no segundo passaram a falar dos professores da escola - Draco e Harry tinham uma visão muito diferente a respeito de quase todos, principalmente de Snape. Do professor Snape, o assunto caiu em Lupin, por quem Draco tinha uma enorme e relutante admiração. E quando o sonserino serviu a terceira rodada, resmungando um "acabou" bastante chateado, Harry entrou no assunto que o intrigava:

-Draco, o que realmente aconteceu com você no verão?

-Coisa minha, Potter.

-Nem vem, Draco.

Os dois estavam sentados no chão de frente um para o outro. Harry, com as pernas meio afastadas e os joelhos flexionados, abraçava o joelho esquerdo olhando Draco com cara de cachorrinho sem dono. Draco imitou a pose do outro, com uma de suas pernas entre as de Harry e o rosto dos dois muito próximos, mas o rosto do sonserino tinha uma expressão travessa.

-Não ir aonde, Potter?

-Fala logo, cara. Vai fazer bem para você.

Os olhos de Draco perderam o brilho brincalhão e se desfocaram um pouco.

-É uma historinha suja, mas previsível. O Lord das Trevas soltou Lucius da prisão. O preço que ele pediu foi minha vida. Minha mãe tentou fugir comigo, mas Lucius e a irmã dela nos pegaram e mataram minha mãe. Eu tentei socar o Lucius e fui espancado, sedado e acorrentado. Se não fosse o professor Snape eu teria sido violentado também. Ele e Remus me salvaram, Remus tratou de mim e o professor Dumbledore me ofereceu a proteção da Ordem da Fênix. Depois eles nomearam você meu babá oficial.

-Eu sinto muito, Draco. – Não havia nada que alguém pudesse fazer para apagar a dor que Harry via no outro garoto.

-Eu sei que sente. – A expressão de Draco agora era amarga. - O sujeito que se diz meu pai, que eu tentei a vida inteira agradar, não viu nada de mais em me fazer de oferenda em um ritual de magia negra. Remus me ajudou muito mais em um mês do que o cretino em dezesseis anos.

Harry não teve resposta para isso, e se limitou a apertar de leve a mão de Draco. O sonserino ficou olhando para a mão de Harry sobre a sua por alguns segundos antes de virar o resto do uísque e tentar tornar o clima mais leve:

-Por causa disso, quase que eu fico desfigurado por uma cicatriz no meio do rosto. Ia ser horrível.

Harry levou a mão à testa.

-Engraçadinho. Mas não ficou marca nenhuma.

-Ficou, sim! – Draco apontava marquinha minúscula próxima ao olho direito. – Olha que horror.

-Nem dá para ver, Draco. – E Harry aproximou o rosto do outro garoto. – Nem se nota.

Com o rosto de Harry a milímetros do seu, Draco fez o que lhe foi mais natural. Beijou os lábios do outro garoto.

Harry entreabriu os lábios, fechou os olhos, se deixou beijar, e beijou o outro de volta. Não foi um beijo apaixonado, na verdade foi um beijo quase tímido. Quando os lábios deles se separaram, Harry abriu os olhos devagar, e encontrou uma expressão confusa nos olhos de Draco. O loiro levou a mão aos lábios e murmurou:

-Desculpe.

Draco se levantou depressa e saiu quase correndo. Harry ficou sentado, a principio sem ação, depois pegou o Mapa do Maroto para verificar se Draco chegava em segurança no salão comunal da Sonserina. Já era um hábito; desde que descobrira a possibilidade de uma emboscada para Draco, ele sempre observava o outro voltar para sua Casa. No momento em que Draco entrou no salão da Casa da Serpente, Harry percebeu que estava tocando os próprios lábios com um sorriso tolo.

****

Primeiro beijinho e contando..... rs

Lilibeth : Obrigado pelo incentivo, e olha só. Continuei

Simas Potter: Olha só o que eu e a Morticia fizemos!! Kkkkkk Brincadeira a parte, são poucos os caras que admitem que lêem slash, é sempre bom conhecer universos diferentes. Mas agora quem vai pirar são os dois.

Viviane Valar: Sirius, Severus e Remus fazem sucesso de qq jeito, rs, juntos então é a perfeição.

Ia-Chan: Nesse meu par de fics sim Severus e Sirius tem uma historia pra lá de romantica.

Morticia Sheldon: Se vc esta acupada em escrever Mascars do Coração para mim está ótimo, :) (eu vi seu momento propaganda lá, brigadinho)

Ana Carolina: Concordo totalmente com vc. Um deles pode ate ter uma paixão pelo outro, mas o relacionamento vai devagar. Por isso lemom mesmo, só mais para frente. Vou deixar os dois suarem um pouco antes.

Ptyx: vc mandou um review para mim!!!!!!! Gente minha beta! Eu sou fã dela! Quem gosta de Harry e Severus muito, mas muito bem escrito, tem o site dela: E esse grupo que ela falou é muito legal tb, é bom para a gente trocar opiniões e dicas..

Muito obrigado pelos reviwes e emails, e espero que continuem gostando.


	7. O que eu faço agora?

O que eu faço agora?

**Draco** entrou no salão comunal da Sonserina sem olhar para os lados. E, apesar de ainda ser bastante cedo, se enfiou debaixo das cobertas e lançou todos os feitiços protetores habituais. "_O que eu fui fazer?!"_

Ainda em choque com o beijo que dera em Harry, ele não conseguia coordenar seus pensamentos. A lembrança da expressão de Harry quando vira McGregor e o namorado teimava em invadir sua mente. Mas o gosto da boca do outro rapaz era tão bom. "_Merda, merda, merda. Como vai ser agora?_" A vontade de Draco era de ir lá e agarrar Harry e tomá-lo, não com um inocente beijinho, mas com toda a paixão que estava sentindo.

Draco fechava os olhos, mas ficava revendo o rosto de Harry. O sorriso do garoto no pub no dia anterior, a expressão desolada dele ao falar da profecia, o ar súplice quando insistira em fazê-lo contar sobre o que realmente tinha acontecido no verão e a expressão de enlevo de Harry quando seus lábios se descolaram. Draco se sentou assustado na cama. "_Harry gostou do beijo!!! Oh, Merlin! Na realidade, ele retribuiu.... Oh céus! E foi tão bom!"_ Preocupado demais com o que havia feito, só agora Draco percebia que fora retribuído.

À medida que se acalmava, Draco revivia a sensação do beijo. A sensação de perfeição, de segurança e de paz que sentira. Poderia ter ficado beijando Harry por horas que não se cansaria. "_Eu fui um idiota de sair correndo de l_."

Um sorriso feliz substituiu a agitação de Draco. Ele se deitou fitando o dossel de sua cama, um braço sob a cabeça e um ar sonhador no rosto.

"_Harry é tão... perfeito! Eu me tornei um idiota apaixonado."_ Draco não tinha mais dúvidas, estava apaixonado. O que mais justificaria o ritmo acelerado do seu coração só de lembrar um sorriso ou um gesto de Harry? "_Foi ele que idealizou a chuva de presentes ontem_." Desde o momento em que recebera os presentes, Draco se sentia estranho, meio diferente dele mesmo.

Com a mão passeando no próprio peito, Draco relembrava o beijo, o gosto de Harry com uísque, o cheiro do outro garoto. Totalmente impossível não ficar imaginando como seria se ele tivesse continuado lá. "_Amanhã.... amanhã eu não vou fugir, Harry.... __Oh, Grande Merlin!!! E se ele só correspondeu porque estava bêbado?_"

_ppppp_

**Harry** ficou observando Draco pelo mapa. Viu o outro garoto se enfiar na cama e ficar se revirando. "_Por quê, Draco? Por que você saiu correndo?_" Devagar, Harry se esticou , guardou o mapa e foi para a torre da Grifinória. Quando estava quase pronto para dormir, Rony entrou no quarto.

-Já vai dormir?

-Estou com sono. Como o Neville está?

-Saiu do choque. Ele foi ver a Ana, mas disse que queria falar com você.

-Amanhã eu falo com ele. Até amanhã, Ron.

-Até.

Depois que o amigo saiu do quarto, Harry mergulhou num sonho sem sonhos.

Ainda era muito cedo quando Harry acordou. Com preguiça de se levantar, preferiu ficar enrodilhado na cama pensando em Draco.

"_Draco, ácido e doce ao mesmo tempo. Surpreendente. Lindo, cínico, provocativo e tão gostoso...._ " As lembranças do sonho já meio esquecido voltaram à mente do bruxo. "_Será que ele de verdade é tão intenso quanto no sonho?_"

Com a movimentação matinal dos colegas de quarto, Harry acabou por levantar também e, avisando Rony que ia esperá-lo no salão comunal, desceu lamentando o fato de Draco ter fugido na noite anterior.

_ppppp_

"**_Um_**_ beijo é só um beijo, por melhor que tenha sido_", Harry repetia mentalmente o tempo todo ao se dirigir ao salão principal para o café da manhã no dia seguinte. "_Tudo o que eu tenho a fazer é tratar o Draco normalmente. Se ele saiu correndo é porque se arrependeu. Pena que se arrependeu!"_

Draco resolvera tentar esquecer o beijo. "_Foi culpa do uísque, se ele disser qualquer coisa eu ponho a culpa nele e no uísque._"

Draco entrou cinco minutos depois de Harry no salão e lançou um cumprimento calmo para o grifinório, que retribuiu. "_Que pena que foi só o uísque, Harry_", ele não pôde deixar de se lamentar interiormente ao ver o ar sério de Harry conversando com Gina. "_Lindo!_"

_ppppp_

**Quando** saíram do salão, Harry estava decidido a falar com Draco para evitar um gelo entre os dois. Mas metade do ED parecia ter algo para falar com o jovem grifinório, e em meio a isso tudo, Rony queria discutir um treino extra de quadribol e Hermione resolveu falar da redação de História da Magia.

Draco estava andando o mais devagar possível, mas ele ia acabar descendo para as masmorras antes de Harry chegar perto dele. Do nada, Luna Lovegood surgiu ao lado de Draco e começou a perguntar ao garoto se já havia lido o livro que ela lhe dera no aniversário. Draco, que nem folheara o livro ainda, se agarrou à chance e iniciou o mais infrutífero e demorado diálogo de sua vida. Com algum tato, Harry conseguiu manobrar os amigos e chegar perto dele e de Luna. A garota sorriu para eles e se afastou, deixando-os cara a cara. Nesse dia, a famosa coragem grifinória falhou, e Harry não sabia o que dizer. Draco ficou olhando para ele sem fala.

-Oi, Draco. – Conseguiu soltar Harry, depois de um embaraçoso silêncio, rezando para não ficar vermelho.

-Oi. – Draco nunca tinha reparado que o chão do saguão era tão interessante.

-O que você vai...

-Harry, vamos? – Hermione chamava da escada.

-Já vou, Mione. Nós vamos fazer o trabalho de História da Magia na biblioteca. Quer vir com a gente?

_"Ai, essa foi péssima! Eu não tinha nada pior para falar?"_

-Eu estou sem meu material.

-Se você não quer ir, tudo bem.

_"Legal. Agora eu fiquei parecendo ofendido por ele não querer ir estudar com a gente."_

-Eu.. eu, eu quero. Só estou sem o meu material.

_"Controle-se, Draco. Que merda! Ficou gago agora, é?"_

-Então vai buscar. O Rony foi buscar o dele, eu e Mione vamos pegando uma mesa.

-Ah... é, é claro.

-O que o Malfoy queria, Harry?

-Nada, Mione, eu é quem chamei ele para estudar.

-Ah?

-Algum problema?

-Nenhum novo. Você está legal, Harry?

-Estou ótimo. Só chamei o cara para estudar.

-Harry "O Cara" é Draco Malfoy!

-Eu sei, Hermione. Eu achei que depois de sexta estava tudo bem.

-Harry, eu só acho muito estranho isso tudo. Primeiro você faz questão de arrumar uma surpresa no aniversário dele, depois fica chamando ele para estudar.

-O cara está precisando de uma força. Você chamou o Draco para ir a Hogsmeade com a gente.

-Eu sei, mas.... Harry, o que está acontecendo?

-Nada!

-Tem certeza?

Quando chegaram na biblioteca, encontraram Rony esperando na porta.

-Mesa para quatro, Ron, o Harry chamou o Malfoy para estudar com a gente.

-O quê? Por quê, Harry?

-Ora essa, porque sim.

Cinco minutos depois, um Draco meio sem jeito se juntou a eles. Por sorte o sonserino realmente gostava da matéria e, apesar das anotações de aula dele serem quase tão ruins quanto as de Harry e Rony, ele tinha material de consulta extra o suficiente para encher os olhos de Hermione. Com o natural instinto competitivo entre Sonserina e Grifinória, aquele acabou sendo o melhor trabalho de Harry e Rony em História da Magia, o que empolgou a garota.

-Malfoy, você está convidado para fazer todos os trabalhos de História com a gente. Só assim esses dois se esforçam.

-Hermione, essa matéria é um tédio.

-Não é não, Rony.

-É sim.

-Não é não.

-É sim.

Draco olhou para a Harry surpreso com a discussão boba dos dois.

-Todo o tempo. – Foi resposta do outro garoto, só movendo os lábios, o que fez Draco sorrir.

"_O mais lindo sorriso torto de Hogwarts_." Mais atento ao sorriso do outro do que a qualquer coisa, Harry esticou as pernas, esbarrando sem querer nas de Draco.

-Opa! Desculpe. – Harry corou furiosamente.

-Sem problema. – Quem disse que o pálido Malfoy não ficava vermelho?

Se Hermione não tivesse escolhido justo aquele momento para fazer um enorme discurso para o namorado sobre a importância do estudo da História, ela teria tido certeza do motivo atrás da súbita cordialidade entre Draco e Harry.

_ppppp_

"**_Junho_**_, época de primavera e casaisinhos passeando por aí. Grande Merlin, eu juro que estou feliz por Ron e Mione, mas eles precisam se beijar tanto NA MINHA FRENTE!!!"_

Hermione fizera a escala dos estudos para os exames finais ainda em abril, apesar dos protestos de Rony, Harry e Draco de que ainda faltava muito tempo. No final das contas, feliz por ter mais um para controlar os estudos, ele adotara Draco. Os quatro estavam estudando na biblioteca, afinal agora os exames estavam realmente muito próximos. Era tarde da noite, e Harry sabia que quando saíssem dali Draco provavelmente não iria para as masmorras.

O outro bruxo adquirira o hábito de se refugiar na torre de Astronomia sozinho. Às vezes ele ficava lá por horas, às vezes alguns minutos. Harry se preocupava. Temia que alguém o atacasse, e ficava velando pelo loiro através do Mapa do Maroto. Vigiando se ninguém se aproximava dele. Essa vigília também servia para aliviar seus ciúmes. Sabia que Draco, assim como ele próprio, não estava se encontrando com ninguém.

Harry andava mal-humorado, e nem era por nada específico. Resmungava por causa dos beijos de Rony e Hermione, mas, na realidade, os dois nem se beijavam tanto assim na frente dele. Era só aquele ar de namorado feliz que estava deixando Harry com sentimento de "encalhado". Os sonhos mais do que eróticos que ele vinha tendo com Draco não ajudavam nada. A essa altura a única diversão era imaginar a cara do Rony se ele chegasse e dissesse: "_Rony eu preciso desabafar com você. Estou completamente apaixonado pelo Draco. Sonho com ele toda noite, não existe oclumência que dê jeito nisso. Acordo morto de tesão. Quando ele chega perto eu tenho vontade de me agarrar a ele. Encostá-lo na parede e beijar aquela boca linda dele. Eu quero ir para a cama com ele e não sair mais. Ninguém é tão lindo, tão gostoso, tão irritante, tão...._"

-HARRY!!! – Hermione já o estava chamando pela terceira vez, e ele com o ar parado e um sorriso irônico no rosto

-O que foi, Hermione?

-Céus, Harry! Estou tentando lhe dizer faz um século, o diretor mandou chamar a gente. Anda, Draco, você também. Que coisa, vocês dois parecem estar dormindo em pé.

Quando chegaram junto à gárgula que dava acesso ao gabinete do diretor, encontraram Lupin esperando por eles e conversando com Gina.

-Remus! – A visão do antigo professor conseguiu arrancar um sorriso de Draco.

-Olá, meninos. Vamos subir?

Deixando os outros irem na frente, Lupin se aproximou de Draco:

-Você está bem, Draco? Parece abatido.

-A Hermione ainda mata a gente de estudar, são só os exames. – Draco tentou um sorriso, a preocupação sincera de Remus sempre o confortava. O lobisomem achou melhor aceitar a desculpa por hora.

Na sala do diretor, encontram quase toda a Ordem reunida. Snape, Black, Moody, Tonks, McGonagall, e o restante do clã Weasley, incluindo Percy. Eles pareciam estar terminando uma reunião muito séria. E foi justamente Percy que encarou Draco, surpreso:

-O que ele está fazendo aqui?

-Draco está conosco, Percy. – Harry precisou se lembrar de quem o outro bruxo era filho para ficar só nisso, mas toda a sua atitude era defensiva, o que não passou desapercebido a Sirius e Remus, que trocaram um olhar de compreensão.

-Mas...

-Mas nada, Percy. – Atalhou Arthur Weasley. – Não viemos aqui para isso.

Draco se sentiu feliz pela pronta defesa de Harry. Ele buscou os olhos de Remus, mas esse ainda estava olhando intensamente para Sirius como se os dois soubessem de um segredo só deles.

-Senhores, calma. – O diretor interferiu. – Nós viemos aqui tratar de um assunto muito sério.

Quando todos enfim se acomodaram, o professor Dumbledore explicou o motivo de estarem reunidos ali.

-Bill Weasley encontrou um mapa de Hogsmeade com diversos pontos marcados. O professor Snape fez algumas investigações e descobriu que os comensais vão atacar Hogsmeade antes do final do mês.

-Mas por que eles fariam isso? – Sirius dirigiu sua pergunta diretamente a Snape. – Criar mais pânico?

-O pânico será apenas um efeito secundário. Eles descobriram que alguns antigos artefatos estão escondidos em Hogsmeade. Eles ainda não sabem bem onde, por isso os diversos pontos no mapa. Serão pontos de ataque – Snape respondeu olhando diretamente para Black.

-Exato, os artefatos que eles buscam, se usados da forma como eles planejam, darão a eles acesso a Hogwarts e ao Ministério da Magia. Esses artefatos já foram removidos de lá. E alguns aurores leais a nós já estão a postos para retirar a população. Temos a vantagem de saber onde eles vão atacar, mas não temos certeza exata de quando. – Dumbledore fitou Harry com firmeza. – Harry, eu quero que você mantenha o ED em alerta para ajudar a defender o castelo se for necessário, mas não quero que nenhum de vocês vá atrás dos Comensais. Fui claro?

-Sim, senhor.

-"timo. Não quero que alertem os outros ainda, para que a noticia não se espalhe. Espero que mantenham silêncio sobre isso.

Os quatro grifinórios concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. Algo, no entanto, parecia incomodar Draco.

-Pois não, Draco? – o diretor o estimulou a falar.

-Nada, só que.... Por que eu fui incluído nessa conversa? Eu não controlo o ED, e com certeza não vou sair tentando enfrentar aqueles caras.

-Porque, meu jovem, eu acredito que você e Harry são alvos secundários nesse ataque. Suspeito que Rony, Gina e Hermione também correm algum perigo, mas tenho quase certeza de que você e Harry serão atacados.

-Uau. – Foi o único comentário de Draco, que olhou para Harry esperando a reação do outro bruxo.

-O que o senhor quer que a gente faça, diretor? – Apesar de se dirigir a Dumbledore, Harry estava olhando para Draco, e os dois acabaram trocando um leve sorriso tranqüilizador.

-Que fiquem na escola e, quando o ataque começar, venham para este gabinete. Isso serve para vocês três também.

-Quer que a gente se esconda, professor? – Harry indignou-se.

-Exato, Harry. E é o que vocês vão fazer – Sirius falou em um tom tão firme que Harry se calou.

-Agora, meninos, voltem para seus dormitórios. – O diretor aproveitou o silêncio para dispensar os garotos.

Quando saíram da sala do diretor, Draco segurou o braço de Harry:

-Você não vai fazer nada, não é? Vai ficar quieto e fazer o que Black e o diretor disseram?

-Vou. – Harry parecia contrariado com a idéia.

-Por favor, Harry.

-Já falei que vou ficar quieto, Draco – Harry respondeu de forma quase doce, e o outro bruxo soltou o braço dele.

Gina e Hermione se entreolharam mal contendo um sorriso, enquanto Rony olhava pasmo para o sonserino.

Quando chegou no quarto, a primeira coisa que Harry fez foi conferir onde Draco estava. Como sempre, na torre de Astronomia. "_Que droga, será que ele não percebe o quanto isso é perigoso?_"

_ppppp_

**Poções** era o último exame. Harry entregou a prova ao professor e reparou que ele também estava nervoso. Por um milésimo de segundo, seus olhos se encontraram e um leu a ansiedade do outro. Harry leu também uma ordem seca que, se traduzida em palavras, seria: "_Comporte-se_".

"_Que saco!"_ Ele não estava nem aí se Snape conseguira captar ou não.

Sirius estava escondido com Remus e Tonks na Casa dos Gritos. Os dois Weasleys mais velhos estavam hospedados no Três Vassouras, disfarçados de bruxos estrangeiros. Um grupo grande de aurores estava a postos para defender a vila no momento em que o ataque começasse. Arthur Weasley chegara a sugerir que se evacuasse Hogsmeade, mas a Ordem havia achado melhor não: isso só faria com que o ataque fosse transferido para uma data desconhecida. Tudo o que coubera a Harry fora convocar uma reunião extraordinária do ED, avisar que os treinos haviam sido suspensos por causa dos exames, e dizer a todos que "_A coisa está tensa, tenham muito cuidado, não andem sozinhos e fiquem prontos para pôr em ação o plano de defesa que bolamos há alguns meses._"

A inatividade o estava esgotando muito mais do que se estivesse em ação. Mas por alguma maldita razão todos pareciam resolvidos a vigiá-lo. Hermione e Rony o cercavam nas aulas e dentro do salão comunal e. fora da torre, se ele conseguia distraí-los, dava de cara com Draco, que devia estar usando toda a sua capacidade de sentir Harry para localizá-lo. Até Sirius lhe enviara um bilhete por Dobby pedindo que ficasse quieto.

Quando alcançou Draco, Rony e Hermione, que o esperavam na saída da prova, Harry resmungou alguma coisa sobre babás e foi para o salão jantar com os outros.

Durante o jantar, a notícia chegou. Hogsmeade estava sob ataque.

O diretor mandou que os alunos se dirigissem às suas casas. Harry, Rony, Draco, Hermione e Gina sabiam que teriam de se desviar do fluxo de alunos e se abrigarem na sala do diretor. No meio do tumulto, Harry tentou encontrar Draco. Quando viu os cabelos quase brancos do outro garoto, o sonserino já estava quase sendo levado pela massa em pânico para as masmorras. Abrindo espaço entre os membros da Sonserina quase a tapas, Harry conseguiu arrastar o outro para um corredor mais isolado, junto com Hermione, Gina e Rony.

-Obrigado, Harry. Tinha alguém bem forte me puxando pelo braço e alguém usando magia para me impedir de sair. – Draco estava despenteado e a manga de suas vestes estava rasgada, como se alguém as tivesse retido com a máxima força possível.

-Vamos, nós temos de ir. – Agora era Harry que estava preocupado, Draco estava pálido, como se sentisse dor. – Draco, o que você tem?

-Eu estou captando o medo de tanta gente que parece que vou pirar.

Harry pegou o outro bruxo pelo braço e correu para alcançar Gina, Hermione e Rony.

Em cada uma das Casas, com exceção da Sonserina, havia um grupo de membros do ED que, junto com os monitores, cuidariam a defesa interna das Casas. Na Sonserina, o diretor da Casa assumiria o comando junto com os monitores.

Quando estavam quase chegando à sala do diretor, um grupo enorme de pessoas que haviam sido retiradas de Hogsmeade se misturou a eles.

Harry, que estava entre Rony e Draco, sentiu alguém puxá-lo com força e, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, foi estuporado.

-Harry!! – Draco gritou no exato minuto em que o outro perdeu a consciência. – Onde ele está? – O sonserino fez menção de voltar, seguido pelos três grifinórios, quando foram detidos pela McGonagall.

-Sr. Malfoy, o senhor deve ir para a sala do diretor.

-Mas o Harry.... professora, o Harry sumiu.

-Certamente ele já está lá, sr. Malfoy.

-Não, professora, o Harry estava aqui agora e sumiu. – Hermione interferiu. – Ele não está em parte alguma.

-Eu não posso sentir ele. Eu não consigo achar o Harry. Tem gente demais. – Draco estava mais pálido que um cadáver. – Cadê o diretor? Eu preciso achar o Harry.

-Vão para a sala do diretor. Eu vou avisá-lo de que o Potter sumiu. Vão, meninos.

Os outros praticamente arrastaram Draco, que não queria ir.

Quando McGonagall se distanciou, Hermione sussurrou para Rony:

-O Mapa. Nós temos de buscar o Mapa.

-Está com o Harry. Ele tem andado com o Mapa todo o tempo.

-Que mapa? – Draco, ainda muito pálido, estava começando a recuperar o controle. – Do que vocês estão falando?

-Do Mapa do Maroto. A gente poderia localizar o Harry com ele, mas se ele está com Harry....

-O que nós vamos fazer? – A voz de Draco soou tensa e seu rosto se transformou em uma máscara de determinação e raiva. – Vocês não pretendem ficar parados, pretendem?

-Claro que não, Draco. Vamos tentar raciocinar. Quando a gente viu o Harry pela última vez?

-Quando aquela gente de Hogsmeade passou pela gente. Ele estava entre mim e o Weasley. Quando a gente saiu do meio da multidão, eu senti ele tomar um susto e menos de um minuto depois eu não senti ele mais.

-Como assim, "sentiu o Harry"? – Hermione verbalizou a confusão dos outros.

-Hermione, eu posso sentir quando o Harry está por perto, ou o estado de ânimo dele. Ele estava preocupado, aí a gente se separou, então eu senti ele tomar um susto e depois apagou, eu não consigo sentir ele.

-Apagou? Malfoy, você está dizendo que acha que o Harry.... – Rony não concluiu o pensamento, a preocupação e o medo tomando conta da sua expressão.

-Não – Draco respondeu de forma quase selvagem. – Ele não está morto. Não pode estar.

-Ele pode estar estuporado, ou desmaiado. – Gina também não aceitava que o amigo pudesse estar morto.

-Isso, Gina, é algo assim. – Draco se agarrava à esperança. – Mas ele está em perigo.

-Então nós temos de achá-lo. – Rony assumiu a liderança. – Malfoy, o que você precisa para encontrar o Harry? Tem alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer?

-O caos emocional da escola me atrapalha. Se o Harry estiver consciente, ele pode me enviar imagens mentais, e aí fica mais fácil.

-Então vamos para o lugar onde ele sumiu, talvez haja alguma pista.

_ppppp_

**Quando** Harry acordou, Pettigrew estava parado à frente dele segurando sua varinha. Cordas prendiam os tornozelos e os pulso do jovem bruxo.

-Já nos vimos nessa situação, não é mesmo, Harry? – A mão prateada do animago brilhou sinistramente na semi-escuridão da sala. – Eu vou entregar você para meu Lord, e ele vai ficar feliz.

O jovem reparou que o tom de Pettigrew era de quem havia perdido a razão.

-O Lord vai entrar na escola e vai vir pegar você. Aí ele vai ficar feliz comigo e não vai me machucar mais. – O animago continuava com seus resmungos. – Ele vai machucar você.

Pettigrew ficava falando ora sozinho, ora com Harry, sobre o quanto Voldemort era poderoso, e que ele estava vindo. Harry sabia que era muito pouco provável que Voldemort entrasse na escola; ele não encontraria as armas que buscava em Hogsmeade. Era bom também saber que ainda estava na escola. Mas infelizmente o Mapa do Maroto estava no seu bolso, e ele tinha certeza de que, quando Pettigrew percebesse que Voldemort não viria, entraria em pânico e o mataria antes de fugir na sua forma de rato.

_"Draco!"_ Draco poderia senti-lo, mas Harry não sabia onde ele próprio estava. Concentrou-se em enviar a imagem da cena que via, torcendo para não estar longe demais do outro bruxo e para que as ondas mentais da escola não se interpusessem. Mesmo que Draco o percebesse, ele ia levar tempo para chegar ali. Era preciso fazer alguma coisa

Harry começou a mover, o mais discretamente possível, a mão em direção ao bolso escondido de suas vestes. Idéia de Sirius, uma segunda varinha; se desse sorte, Pettigrew não o teria revistado direito e ela ainda estaria lá.

_ppppp_

-**Harry**! – A exclamação de Draco fez com que os outros se detivessem. Estavam há meia hora circulando próximos aos corredores onde Harry desaparecera. – Ele está consciente e aqui em Hogwarts.

Rony soltou a respiração, e Hermione sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas de alívio.

-Onde, Draco?

-Não sei, Gina. Ele não sabe, então não pode me dizer, mas não está muito longe. Pettigrew está com ele.

-O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Snape os encontrou agachados atrás de uma estátua.

-Pettigrew capturou Harry, professor. – Draco estava levemente rouco e, quando fitou o diretor de sua casa, o garoto tinha o olhar embaçado pelo esforço. – Ele está naquela direção, em uma sala escura, e tem uma varinha escondida, mas ainda não conseguiu pegar.

-Como sabe disso, Malfoy?

-Ele pode me enviar imagens.

Ouviu-se o barulho de passos apressados, e logo foram alcançados por Lupin, McGonagall, Dumbledore e Black na sua forma canina. Draco agarrou-se ao braço de Remus:

-Pettigrew capturou Harry, Remus. Está com ele em uma sala escura, e eu não consigo achar a sala. Me ajuda! – A palidez de Draco estava aumentando, ele parecia perto de um colapso.

-Draco, pare de tentar localizá-lo. Você precisa se recuperar um pouco ou não vai agüentar. – Dumbledore foi taxativo. – Pare um pouco agora ou eu vou sedar você.

A contragosto, Draco parou de procurar por Harry. Na realidade, ele não se mantinha mais em pé. Estava apoiado em Remus e respirava com dificuldade.

-Onde está o Mapa?

-Está com Harry, Sirius.

-Black, volte imediatamente a sua forma canina. Não precisamos de outro problema. – Snape empurrou Sirius para uma sala próxima quando viu que o animago não tinha intenção de obedecer. O resto do grupo os seguiu.

-O que Draco já conseguiu ver? – Dumbledore encarou os três grifinórios.

-Que Pettigrew capturou Harry e está com ele em uma sala escura, e que Harry tem uma segunda varinha escondida, mas ainda não conseguiu pegar.

-Segunda varinha?

-Sim, Snape, eu dei uma segunda varinha para Harry e o ensinei a esconder. Achei que podia ser útil.

-Engenhoso.

-Harry acha que Pettigrew enlouqueceu. – Draco se virou para o diretor. – Me deixa procurar.

-Acredito, Draco, que posso ajudar você.

_ppppp_

**Harry** se encolheu no chão fingindo sentir dor. Nessa posição, ele conseguiu enfiar a ponta dos dedos no bolso oculto e fisgar a varinha. Usando os dentes, ele a posicionou apontada para as cordas no seu pulso e prestou atenção aos resmungos de Pettigrew.

-Meu Lord vai conquistar a escola, o Ministério. Ele é o maior dos bruxos. Meu Lord vai fazer seus inimigos pagarem.

Harry murmurou um feitiço baixinho e as cordas se soltaram. Tomando a varinha, ele soltou os pés. Agora teria de se levantar e estuporar Pettigrew, que ainda estava resmungando no escuro, parecendo totalmente alheio ao que o garoto fazia.

Quando Harry se ergueu, no entanto, Pettigrew se voltou tão rápido que o garoto não teve tempo de se defender.

-_Crucio._ – Não era mais a voz de Pettigrew, era o sibilar cruel de Voldemort.

E Harry se viu imerso na dor. Quando a maldição cessou, ele estava de quatro no chão, arfando.

-Achou que ia fugir, Potter? – Era Voldemort que tomara posse completamente do corpo do Rabicho. – A vila estava defendida. Quem é o traidor?

-Foda-se.

A risada aguda feriu os ouvidos do garoto.

-Que boca suja! Achou mesmo que tinha se livrado de mim, garotinho? Quem virá salvar você hoje para morrer em seu lugar? A mamãezinha já foi, o padrinho foi fazer companhia para o papai. Quem você vai matar agora, Harry? _Crucio._

Os gritos do jovem bruxo encheram a sala. Devia haver algum feitiço protetor impedindo que o castelo inteiro escutasse.

-Me diga quem é o espião e eu paro. Talvez eu até lhe dê uma morte rápida.

Diante do silêncio do garoto, o bruxo perdeu a paciência.

-_Crucio._

Desta vez, ele sustentou a maldição até Harry rolar no chão semidesmaiado.

-Pense, Potter. Pense quanto disso mais você vai ter de suportar. – Olhando os olhos de Pettigrew, Harry pode entrever os olhos ofídicos de Voldemort, e desviou o olhar, enjoado. Eram os mesmos olhos que ele vira pela primeira vez no cemitério há dois anos, no dia em que Cedrico morrera e Pettigrew fizera o ritual para Voldemort voltar. "_O ritual! A Mão Prateada! Grande Merlin, é assim que ele controla o Rabicho!_"

Harry simulou uma fraqueza maior do que sentia enquanto tornava a pegar sua varinha. "_Draco me ensinou um feitiço para isso. Eu sei que tem um feitiço_." Com a risada de Voldemort ecoando, o garoto tentava se concentrar.

No momento em que Voldemort ergueu a mão de prata de Pettigrew para lançar outro Cruciatus, Harry contra-atacou.

-_Amputate Totalis!_

A mão de prata foi decepada e caiu; Voldemort abandonou Pettigrew sangrando no chão e desapareceu.

Um segundo antes de desmaiar, Harry ainda teve forças para enviar um pensamento para Draco.

_ppppp_

**Dumbledore** evocou um espelho e entregou a Draco.

-Segure isso e concentre-se olhando para ele. Concentre-se até seu rosto sumir e você enxergar o que sua visão interior lhe mostrar. Só você enxergará alguma coisa nesse espelho; portanto, filho, descreva o que for vendo.

Draco ficou olhando para o próprio rosto até que:

-Harry já tem a varinha, vai estuporar Pettigrew.

-Tente localizar a sala.

-Segundo andar, perto do retrato da Bruxa do Lago.

-Vamos.

-Voldemort. – Era a primeira vez que Draco dizia esse nome, mas ele nem percebeu. – Ele está usando o Cruciatus em Harry.

Dumbledore nem tentou deter os mais novos; saiu na frente já empunhando sua varinha. Sirius, Remus, Severus e os outros bruxos mais jovens o seguiram na mesma hora. McGonagall vinha um pouco mais atrás.

Mal Draco se recuperara do choque de sentir Harry levando o primeiro Cruciatus e veio o segundo. Dessa vez, no entanto, ele estava preparado. Ainda podia sentir um eco da dor do outro garoto no fundo de sua mente, mas ele não se descontrolou mais. Antes de o grupo alcançar o retrato, veio o terceiro ataque. Draco mal se mantinha em pé quando chegou junto ao retrato e apontou para ele.

-Ali. Harry está ali atrás.

-Mas é claro! – Sirius se lembrou do lugar. – A sala do lago, Remus!

Tomando distância, ele se atirou no lago do enorme painel e desapareceu.

-É só mergulhar, tem uma sala atrás. – Remus explicou seguindo o amigo.

Enquanto Remus mergulhava, Draco sentiu o alivio de Harry pela fuga de Voldemort e ouviu o pedido que ele enviava antes de desmaiar novamente: "_Draco, me encontra!_"

_ppppp_

**_Sem beijinhos dessa vez, mas muita preocupação de um com o outro e.... bem vou deixar que cada um imagine o que o Harry andou sonhando de tão perturbador._**

**Viviane Valar**: Eles estão indo devagarzinho, mas estão se aproximando

**Jessica**: Eu tenho toda a intenção do mundo de concluir essa fic.

**Ana Granger Potter**: Que bom que você gostou de O Mais Improvável. O que eu posso dizer, sou romântico e adoro finais felizes. :)

**Anna**: eu não stressei com o outro comentário não, mas que bom que vc mudou de opnião depois de ler a outra fic.

**Patty**: Eu tb gostei de escrever esse beijinho suave entre eles, mas as coisas vão esquentar, devagar, mas vão.

**Ana Carolina**: O harry deve ter andado prestando muita atenção no cheiro do Draco para acertar o perfume. :)

**Mel MorganWeasley**: A Hermione, a Luna, a Gina são bem antenadas nas coisas.... O Remus e o Sirius também. :) Se no outro vc deu um ataque de fofura nesse não né.

**Bárbara**: eu adoro Máscaras do Coração tb. Obrigado pelos elogios. Não achei vc exagerada não, eu tb sofro quando uma fic que eu estou acompanhando demora a atualizar. Mas ta ai, menos romance e mais problemas, espero que tenha gostado tb. E obrigado pelos comentários sobre O Mais Improvável.

Não dá para dizer o quanto é bom essa quantidade de review. Muito obrigado pelo apoio de vcs.


	8. O que você vai fazer nas férias?

**O que você vai fazer nas férias?**

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente. Ainda sem lembrar exatamente tudo que acontecera, reconheceu a enfermaria. "_Sobrevivi_!" Procurou os óculos na mesinha de cabeceira e se sentou na cama. Deu de cara com Draco sentado na cama ao lado, as costas apoiadas na cabeceira e abraçado aos joelhos.

-Oi, Harry – cumprimentou o sonserino, olhando para ele.

-Oi, Draco. – O grifinório sorriu de volta. – O que houve?

-Você arrancou a mão do Pettigrew e desmaiou. Sirius e Remus tiraram você de lá; Pettigrew escapou, apesar de ferido. – Draco falava com voz arrastada e sem emoção. – Ratos são muito difíceis de serem pegos.

-Você está legal, Draco?

-Estou ótimo. E você?

-Um caco.

Draco olhou para o outro garoto e sorriu.

-Nota-se.

-Foi você que me encontrou, não foi?

Draco ruborizou-se antes de admitir baixinho:

-Foi.

-Obrigado.

-Sabe, foi horrível quando eu percebi que você havia desmaiado. Depois eu não conseguia sentir você e, quando consegui, não sabia onde você estava. Então eu senti que ele havia aplicado o Cruciatus em você; não consegui nem andar direito. Mas o pior foi ver você sair daquela sala nos braços de Sirius. Havia tanto sangue, você estava inconsciente, eu achei que o sangue era seu, achei que estava morto. Foi horrível imaginar você morto. – Draco escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos e se calou.

Harry sentou-se na beirada da cama de Draco e puxou o outro bruxo para um abraço.

-Eu não sou corajoso como você, estava morrendo de medo. Não quero que você morra – resmungou o sonserino com o rosto escondido no pescoço de Harry.

Harry o apertou nos braços mais um pouco antes de soltá-lo e encarar os olhos azuis do outro garoto.

-Você não deixou que eu morresse. Foi um feitiço que você me ensinou que eu usei para decepar a mão do Pettigrew e mandar Voldemort embora. Foi você que me encontrou. Todo o tempo que eu estava lá, eu sabia que você ia me procurar.

Draco deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu não gosto de me sentir assim, Harry.

-Assim como?

-Vulnerável. Importando-me tanto com alguém. – Draco se soltou de Harry e tornou a encostar-se à cabeceira da cama, com seu tradicional sorriso irônico. – Você tem esse dom não é, Potter? Fazer as pessoas se importarem.

Harry olhou para o relógio de Draco na mesinha ao lado da cama.

-São três da madrugada. Por que você não está dormindo?

-Coisa minha, Harry.

-Nem vem, Draco. Fala. Você sabe que eu não vou dar sossego enquanto você não falar.

-Chantagista.

-Pára de tentar me enrolar.

-Não é nada, Harry.

-Draco....

-Só.... são só uns pesadelos. Só isso.

-Você também tem problemas com pesadelos?

-Por que? Você tem?

-Deixa-me ver..... Voldemort tentando invadir minha mente... eu quase matei Sirius, vi Cedrico morrer e Voldemort voltar. É, eu tenho alguns problemas com pesadelos. – Harry fez uma pausa e ficou mais sério. – Eu devia ter imaginado que você também teria, depois daquela história toda no último verão.

-Remus me deu um Guardião dos Sonhos, aí ficou mais fácil dormir. Faz um tempo que eu não preciso dele. Mas hoje....

-Por que você não pediu a alguém para pegar?

-Eu não quero ninguém mexendo no lugar onde ele está. Não é o tipo de coisa que eu queria que se espalhasse, e tem outras coisas junto que...

Draco calou-se, lembrando que um dos seus tesouros era o desenho que Harry fizera de Sirius, e que o outro bruxo não sabia disso.

-Entendi, Draco. – Harry voltou para a própria cama. – Eu estou sem sono, pode dormir. Se você tiver um pesadelo, eu acordo você.

Quando já estavam acomodados nas camas, Harry começou a rir baixinho.

-O que foi agora?

-Sabe, Draco, depois do que aconteceu ontem, eu sei exatamente o que responder quando você vier me chamando de Santo Potter ou de Herói do Mundo Bruxo.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Harry teve alta no outro dia depois do almoço, mas Madame Pomfrey segurou Draco ainda mais uma noite, apesar dos protestos do garoto.

Draco sabia que, mais uma vez, teria uma noite ruim, sem conseguir dormir, e pediu a Hermione um livro qualquer. Melhor ler do que ter pesadelos, mas o fato era que ele estava com sono, com tédio e querendo matar lentamente a enfermeira quando o relógio bateu meia-noite. Dez minutos depois, viu a porta da enfermaria abrir e fechar sem ninguém entrar.

-Quem está aí?

-Sou eu.. – Harry saiu de baixo da capa de invisibilidade. – Sabia que você ia estar acordado.

-Harry!

-Xadrez Bruxo para matar o tempo?

-Ótima idéia.

Três horas, seis garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e quatro partidas ganhas por Draco depois, Harry concluiu:

-Draco, você e Rony têm algo em comum.

-O quê?

-Me detonam no xadrez.

-Então o Weasley é bom em alguma coisa?!

-Não começa, Draco. Não estou a fim de discutir.

-Quer saber, nem eu.

-Está com sono?

-Sim. Mas não quero dormir. – Draco olhou para Harry por uns momentos. - Eu não tenho a sua força, Harry, nem a sua coragem. Não quero enfrentar nem mesmo meus pesadelos.

-Não é a primeira vez que você me diz isso, Draco. Eu acho que você está errado. Você não precisa ter nem a minha força, nem a minha coragem, Draco. Você tem a sua própria força, e é preciso muita coragem para ir para as masmorras todo dia sabendo que pode ser emboscado. Muita coisa eu só consigo passar por ter Rony e Mione do meu lado. E agora você.

-Harry e seu bando – Draco brincou, mas na verdade gostara de ouvir o que o outro bruxo pensava dele, e gostara de saber que ele também estava no mundo de pessoas próximas a Harry.

-Hora de dormir, Draco. – Harry já recolhera toda a tralha que trouxera e, vendo os olhos embaçados de sono e cerveja de Draco, o jovem grifinório se preparou para ir embora.

Mas o sonserino fez manha. Aninhou-se no travesseiro e resmungou com sua voz arrastada:

-É assim? Você vai me deixar sozinho? Sem nem um beijinho de boa noite?

Draco pretendia realmente só brincar com Harry, falara sem pensar, e Harry agiu antes de pensar. Colou os lábios aos de Draco, e mergulhou a mão nos cabelos já meio longos dele.

Draco não reagiu a princípio, mas depois aprofundou o beijo, segurando Harry pelos ombros. O grifinório sentiu a língua do outro invadindo-lhe a boca e a tocou com a sua própria língua, provocativamente, fazendo Draco gemer de leve e morder o lábio inferior de Harry, provocando-o também. Ele adorou quando Harry aceitou a provocação e reagiu invadindo sua boca com a língua e explorando cada sensação que aquele beijo podia trazer.

Quando o fôlego acabou, Harry rompeu o beijo e fitou os olhos de Draco. Os dois ficaram assim por algum tempo, olhos nos olhos, os narizes se esfregando de leve e os lábios se roçando de vez em quando.

-É melhor eu ir, Draco. – Harry deu-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios e se afastou. – Bons sonhos.

Quando saiu da enfermaria, Harry teve de se apoiar na parede. Tinha as pernas bambas e um balão de felicidade inacreditável no peito. A vontade que tinha era de voltar lá e ficar com Draco o resto da noite.

Draco não teve pesadelos. Na realidade, demorou tanto a dormir depois que Harry saiu que, quando acordou, já era quase hora do almoço. Madame Pomfrey o liberou após um rápido exame.

-O senhor está com uma cara ótima, senhor Malfoy.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

No salão principal, Draco não viu Harry quando entrou, mas logo depois pôde sentir o outro antes mesmo de ele passar pela porta. Harry estava feliz.

O grifinório se dirigiu a sua mesa de olho em Draco que, de repente, começou a captar imagens de beijos, e precisou quase enterrar o rosto no prato para esconder o embaraço.

Quando Harry começou a rir sozinho na mesa da Grifinória, Rony e Hermione o olharam intrigados:

-O que foi, Harry?

-Draco. Eu gosto dessa história de mandar imagens para a mente dele. – E atacou o almoço com uma disposição e um bom humor que não indicavam em nada os problemas que tivera menos de 48 horas antes.

Harry já tinha tudo planejado para depois do almoço: encontrar Draco casualmente na saída do salão - despistar Rony e Hermione não seria difícil, os dois deviam estar a fim de namorar um pouco - e arrastar Draco para algum lugar bem escondido. O abandonado ex-quarto de Sirius era sua primeira opção. Mas.... tem dia que dá tudo errado.

Quando estava saindo do salão, McGonagall o reteve, junto com Hermione e os Weasleys:

-Meninos, vão para a sala do Diretor agora. Teremos uma reunião daqui a pouco.

"_Droga_!" E Harry descobriu que podia rosnar em pensamentos.

-Potter, me faça o favor de chamar o senhor Malfoy também.

"_Menos mal_."

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Boa parte da Ordem da Fênix estava reunida no gabinete do Diretor. Molly conferiu se Harry estava bem e inteiro tantas vezes que o jovem mago ficou tonto. A essa altura, Rony e Gina já estavam às gargalhadas. Draco é que não conseguia se divertir muito às custas de Harry - afinal ele estava tendo de responder a um extenso questionário de Remus a respeito de como estava se sentindo. Não que algum dos rapazes realmente se importasse, mas eles já estavam ficando embaraçados. Sirius ficou com pena e pediu:

-Remus, Molly, por favor. É óbvio que os dois estão bem. Se me lembro bem da Madame Pomfrey, ela não costuma liberar seus pacientes levianamente.

Quando Snape, que foi o último a chegar, fechou a porta, o clima na sala ficou automaticamente mais sério, e o diretor começou a reunião.

-Graças à pronta ação dos aurores e de muitos de vocês, a população de Hogsmeade escapou do ataque de Voldemort sem baixas. Tivemos meia dúzia de feridos que foram encaminhados ao Saint Mungus, e algumas contusões tratadas aqui mesmo. Com os artefatos que ele queria longe daqui, Voldemort não tem, por hora, razão nenhuma para voltar a atacar Hogsmeade. Graças ao esforço de Draco e ao conhecimento das passagens secretas do castelo de Sirius e Remus, temos Harry conosco, são e salvo. As precauções tomadas pelo ED felizmente não foram necessárias:o único comensal a entrar no castelo foi Pettigrew, e ele tinha uma missão específica.

-Sim, mas...

-O que foi, Harry?

-A Sonserina. Lá só tem o Draco do ED. O professor Snape, que pode ser muito necessário em outro lugar, fica preso por causa disso. E se ele estivesse em alguma missão fora daqui? Nem todo mundo na Sonserina é filho de comensal, seria hora de seguir o conselho do Chapéu Seletor e incluir gente da Sonserina no ED. O professor Snape deve saber em quem a gente pode confiar.

Nem Hermione, nem Rony e nem o próprio Draco estavam esperando por isso.

-Severus?

-Potter tem razão, Diretor. – Snape pronunciou a frase como se tivesse tomado Esquelecresce com Mata-Cão em um único copo. – É um caso a ser estudado. De qualquer forma, isso é para o ano que vem.

-Gostaria que pensasse nisso, Severus. – O Diretor voltou-se então para Draco e Harry. – Agora temos de planejar as férias de verão de vocês. Harry, sei que você não gosta, mas terá de ficar ainda algum tempo na casa dos seus tios; Draco, você vai direto para a casa dos Black. Remus e mais alguns membros da Ordem estarão lá.

-Quanto tempo eu vou ficar com meus tios, professor?

-Ainda não sei, Harry, mas eu prometo que será o mínimo possível. Manteremos também a rotina de comunicação que usamos no verão passado. Molly, o que vocês farão?

-Ficaremos uns dias na Toca e depois vamos para Grimmauld Place.

-Hermione?

-Vou ficar algum tempo com meus pais e depois vou para a casa de Sirius também.

-Ótimo. Sirius?

-Bem... tem alguma coisa para eu fazer que me mantenha longe da casa dos meus pais por algum tempo? Eu não vejo sentido em ficar na Floresta Proibida sem os meninos aqui.

-Na realidade, tenho uma tarefa perfeita para você. Hermione, acredito que você vai precisar adotar um cachorro nessas férias. – A idéia do enorme cão negro em que Sirius se transformava virar um cãozinho doméstico provocou risadas gerais. – Sem dúvida vai ser engraçado, mas será útil também. Sirius poderá proteger seus pais e você durante o tempo que você ficar em casa.

-Certo, por mim tudo bem. Mas Mione, sem coleiras, por favor.

-Por favor, Hermione, tire uma foto sua levando Sirius para passear no parque.

-Remus!

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Depois de uma tarde de conversa fiada, em que os membros da Ordem aproveitaram para relaxar um pouco e Draco teve de contar pelo menos três vezes como conseguira localizar Harry, os garotos saíram da sala do diretor direto para o jantar, de onde Draco, muito frustrado, foi atender a um chamado de Snape, deixando Harry igualmente frustrado.

No dia seguinte haveria um passeio a Hogsmeade, e eles iriam em grupo.

"_A Grifinória realmente só anda em bando. Que saco!_"

Draco estava quase rosnando. Se Harry não estivesse tão irritado quanto ele, acharia muito engraçado o estado do sonserino.

Na aldeia quase não havia vestígios da batalha de dois dias antes, apenas algumas marcas de fogo e paredes destruídas e, em meio a isso, os bruxos tentando voltar ao seu normal.

Nos dias seguintes a rotina da escola os manteve afastados e, antes que percebessem, já tinham empacotado as coisas, participado do banquete de encerramento do ano e estavam no expresso Hogwarts voltando para casa. Harry e Neville dividiam a cabine com Anna, Draco, Hermione e Rony, que saíam de tempos em tempos para patrulhar os corredores.

À medida que a viagem chegava ao fim, Harry ia se sentido cada vez mais triste. Draco, por sua vez, estava mergulhado no sentimento estranho de não ter mais casa para voltar e no alívio de não ter de passar outro verão se adequando aos inatingíveis padrões de Lucius Malfoy. Quando Harry foi trocar as vestes de Hogwarts pelas de trouxa, Anna perguntou a Neville:

-O que o Harry tem? Ele parece que está indo para Azkaban, e não para casa.

-Mas é meio como se fosse. – Quem respondeu foi Rony. – Os tios dele são horríveis. Eles o tratam super mal, são grosseiros, regulam até comida. Teve um ano que a gente precisou raptar Harry porque ele estava trancado no quarto.

-Como é que é? – Draco reagiu como se o tivessem espetado com um ferro em brasa. – E Dumbledore ainda o manda para lá? Por quê?

-Por causa do feitiço que a mãe do Harry fez quando morreu. Lá ele fica mais protegido. – Hermione impediu um discurso exaltado sobre o absurdo de Harry não ir direto para a Toca que Rony parecia prestes a começar. – Ainda assim, é muito ruim. Sabe que o Harry nunca teve uma festa de aniversário na vida?

-Sério? – Draco lembrou por um momento da chuva de corujas no aniversário dele. – E quando é o aniversário do Potter?

-É dia 31 de julho, por quê?

-Nada não. Coisa minha. Depois a gente conversa, Granger.

Harry, que vinha entrando, sentiu o súbito silêncio, mas preferiu ignorar. Estava outra vez com vontade de passar o verão no trem, ou quem sabe dormir pelos próximos dois meses para não ver a cara dos tios e de Duda. Nesse estado de ânimo, foi o último a começar a pegar suas coisas para desembarcar. Quando juntou tudo e se virou para sair, deu de cara com Draco parado na porta, que ele mantinha fechada.

-Que foi, Draco?

Ao invés de responder, o sonserino escureceu a janela e puxou Harry para junto do seu corpo. Por um instante, os dois jovens magos se olharam nos olhos antes de seus lábios se encontrarem.

O já familiar gosto da boca de Draco, e as mãos dele em suas costas fizeram Harry relaxar um pouco enquanto envolvia o sonserino em um abraço. Foi um beijo breve, suave, e os dois se separaram.

Draco saiu da cabine com um sorriso triste nos lábios. Essa história entre ele e Harry estava ficando complicada. O grifinório o seguiu um minuto depois, o rosto sério e uma saudade por antecipação no peito.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Harry tinha exatamente 10 cartas de Rony para marcar aquele primeiro mês na casa dos tios. Hermione e Sirius tinham mandado um pouco menos, e Draco, vários bilhetes lacônicos.

Cada vez que vinha alguém verificar se Harry estava bem, os amigos aproveitavam para mandar cartas. Draco escrevia vários bilhetes durante o dia e, quando enviava a correspondência, Harry recebia várias coisas do tipo: "_Ronald Weasley é retardado ou só faz de conta?", "Estou pensando seriamente em jogar um balde de tinta negra no retrato da senhora Black. Será que o cachorrão vai se aborrecer?", "Beijou alguém esses dias?"_. Três dias depois, ele recebia outra leva contendo mais pérolas do humor ácido de Draco: _"A Granger chegou! Graças a Merlin! Agora quem sabe o Weasley melhora um pouco", "Eu posso aparatar agora e você ainda não, bebezinho!", "O seu amigo Weasley é ainda pior com a namorada por perto! Como ele consegue?", "O professor Snape esteve aqui, achei que você tinha me dito que ele e o cachorrão se odiassem"_. Draco reclamava um bocado de Rony nos bilhetes, mas os dois haviam conseguido atingir um estágio de convivência pacífica. _ "Se eu treinar expeliarmus no Rony você se aborrece?", "Eu também não beijei ninguém", "Estou entediado! Muito entediado", "Até que Fred e George não são tão ruins, mas o Rony.....", "Seu amiguinho conseguiu passar no exame de aparatação!!! Estou chocado!" _. Na véspera do seu aniversário, Harry recebeu a visita de Lupin. Dessa vez Draco mandara só um bilhete:_ "Harry fiquei louco de tédio! Tão louco que considerei divertida a tarde de ontem em companhia de Hermione, Rony e Gina! Socorro!"_

Os bilhetes de Draco eram uma fonte de divertimento para Harry. Como sempre, ele respondia em uma única carta, defendendo Rony, negando que tivesse beijado alguém e perguntando o que Draco andava fazendo, e reclamando de tédio também.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Aniversários são engraçados. Algumas pessoas adoram, outras detestam. Para Harry, sempre fora algo que o deixara indiferente, mas naquele dia ele faria dezessete anos. Agora era um bruxo maior de idade. Antes de ir para Hogwarts, teria de fazer o exame de aparatação, mas para isso precisava ir para a casa do padrinho. Desceu pensando nisso e no fato de nenhum dos seus amigos, nem mesmo Hagrid, ter-lhe enviado um cartão de aniversário.

O café da manhã foi tomado em silêncio, os tios tentando ignorar a presença de Harry, e ele cansado demais do ridículo da situação para se importar. Quando estava saindo da cozinha, Walter Dursley o chamou de volta.

-Escuta aqui, garoto, eu vou receber visitas de negócios hoje à noite, e eu o quero fora daqui até as onze horas. Não se atreva a voltar antes.

-O senhor sabe que eu não posso sair depois que escurece. O professor Dumbled.....

-Não me interessa o que aquele velho caquético disse. Da última vez que eu recebi alguém aqui com você em casa, você estragou tudo. Sem falar na monstruosidade que fez com minha irmã um ano depois. Portanto, RUA até minhas visitas saírem.

-E fique no quarto durante o dia para não me atrapalhar – acrescentou a tia quando ele se retirava.

Harry pensou em pedir abrigo na casa da senhora Figg naquela noite. Sabia muito bem que, se ficasse sozinho na rua até tarde, teria problemas. Mais de um Comensal da Morte já fora entrevisto nas imediações, e Snape já avisara que Harry era novamente prioridade para Voldemort, depois da derrota na sala do lago.

O garoto estava tentando não morrer de tédio no quarto logo depois do almoço quando o aviso de duas visitas da Ordem chegou. Harry achou estranho, porque Lupin tinha estado ali na véspera, e as visitas sempre deixavam o intervalo de dois dias entre uma e outra. Raramente alguém vinha em um horário em que os Dursleys estivessem em casa, e nunca haviam vindo dois de uma só vez.

No horário anunciado, um estampido anunciou a chegada do primeiro. Draco Malfoy surgiu do nada bem na frente de Harry, seguido de Ronald Weasley exatos dez segundos depois, ambos devidamente disfarçados de trouxas. O segundo estampido com certeza fora ouvido pelos tios na cozinha, apesar de Harry haver fechado portas e janelas do quarto.

Apesar de nenhuma palavra ter sido dita sobre seu aniversário, Harry ficou imensamente feliz de ver aquela dupla tão pouco harmoniosa aparecer ali.

-A Mione queria vir, mas ela não pode aparatar ainda... – começou Rony. Mas Draco logo interrompeu:

-A Hermione, a Gina e mais um monte de gente. O fã-clube inteiro. – Harry sorriu ao ouvir a voz arrastada de Draco. Por incrível que parecesse, ele tinha sentido falta daquilo. – Mas viemos **só** eu e o sombra aqui. Por enquanto.

Rony bufou e se jogou na cama de Harry.

-Eu tenho aturado isso faz quase um mês! Dá um tempo, Draco, que ninguém agüenta você.

Draco sorriu como se tivesse sido elogiado.

-Anda, Potter, vai arrumar seu malão. Ou você vai doar seus livros de feitiço para os trouxas?

-Hein?!

-Mas é lento! Oh donzela em perigo, essa é uma missão de resgate. Junte suas tralhas que nós temos um cronograma a cumprir.

-É isso mesmo, Harry. Apesar do Malfoy ter acabado de enlouquecer de vez, e ninguém entender o que essa coisa fala, a gente realmente está com os horários meio apertados.

Harry arrumou o malão o mais rápido que pôde com a ajuda de Rony e com Draco examinando o quarto muito intrigado:

-Que coisa esquisita é essa?

-É uma televisão, Draco, mas está quebrada. Larga isso que dá choque!

-Ai, droga! Que merda foi essa?

-Eletricidade, Draco! Eletricidade. Senta aqui e fica quieto.

Draco, ainda tremendo do choque que levara no fio desencapado do ventilador velho do Duda, resolveu ficar quieto em um canto. Mas o barulho atraiu a tia Petúnia, que espancou a porta aos berros:

-Eu não falei que era para você ficar quieto aí....

Ela engasgou ao ver a porta ser aberta magicamente por um jovem loiro de frios olhos azuis, quase cinza, e com um sorriso de gelar as veias de qualquer um.

-A senhora deve ser a tia do Harry.

Rony quase se engasgou de rir quando Petúnia virou as costas e saiu quase correndo do quarto chamando pelo marido.

-Harry, sua tia é esquisita. Ela bate bem da cabeça? – Draco estava feliz com o susto que havia dado na mulher.

-Eu tenho minhas dúvidas. Já está tudo pronto, e agora?

-Vamos descer, os outros já devem estar chegando. – Rony fez o malão de Harry flutuar escada abaixo. – Eles vieram de carro, vestidos de trouxa. Só o Sir...

Antes que Rony concluísse, Sirius Black aparatou no quarto de Harry e os alcançou na escada. Depois de cumprimentar o afilhado rapidamente, ele assumiu a forma canina e desceu com os garotos.

O malão guiado por Rony quase colidiu com tio Walter, que ia começar a subir as escadas.

-Mas que diabos é isso! – Vendo o tio já púrpura de raiva, Harry sufocou uma risada. – O que eu já falei, moleque, sobre magia em casa?

Quando avançou para Harry, ele deu de cara com a varinha e o sorriso cínico e letal de Draco, mais o rosnado nada amigável de um enorme cão negro.

-Quem é essa gente? Que monstro é esse?

-Monstro? – Sirius voltara à forma humana. – É. Tem gente que me chama assim. Eu sou padrinho de Harry. Esses garotos são amigos dele. Algum problema?

Antes que Dursley acabasse de entender que o padrinho procurado pela polícia de Harry estava na sua frente e podia virar um cachorro gigante, a campainha tocou.

-Rá! Remus. Pontual como sempre. Nós já vamos. Harry, despeça-se dos seus tios.

E Sirius voltou à forma canina. O que provocou gritos assustados de Duda e da tia Petúnia.

Remus e Tonks estavam à porta. Eles tinham vindo em um carro magicamente modificado, e eram seguidos por mais dois carros também modificados e com bruxos pertencentes à Ordem da Fênix. Depois de todos embarcarem o mais rapidamente possível, o carro arrancou, e logo se deslocava veloz pelo trânsito tranqüilo da tarde de domingo, seguido apenas pelos dois carros da escolta e pelo olhar surpreso da vizinhança dos Dursley.

Quando Sirius e os garotos se viram frente a frente, explodiram em uma crise de riso incontrolável que durou, com algumas pausas, quase todo o percurso até Londres. Nem mesmo Remus pôde se furtar a rir junto. Quando estavam entrando na cidade, Draco decretou:

-Harry, você tem uma família muito esquisita. Muito esquisita mesmo.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Eles entraram na casa dos Black com os devidos cuidados para não acordar o quadro da falecida senhora Black. Harry foi deixar suas coisas no quarto, seguido por Rony e Draco e logo depois por Gina e Mione. Volta e meia um deles saía do quarto, mas os outros se empenhavam em segurar Harry ali. Quando a tarde chegou quase ao fim, Sirius entrou e pediu que Draco, Gina e Mione fossem atender a senhora Weasley. Quando Harry fez menção de ir junto, Sirius começou uma conversa comprida sobre como os trouxas tratam os cães, e sobre ele quase ter sido "macinado" pelo pai da Hermione.

-Não seria vacinado, Sirius?

Menos de dez minutos depois, Gina voltou dizendo:

-Mamãe está chamando todo mundo na sala de visita. Ela disse para ir correndo, Rony, e você também, Harry.

Quando Harry seguiu Sirius e Ron e entrou na sala de visitas, ela estava toda decorada com fadinhas, pilhas de presentes e cartões no chão. Hagrid, os Weasleys, Tonks, Lupin, Hermione lhe deram o tradicional grito de "SURPRESA!", e um sonserino de ar cínico, cabelos loiros quase no ombro e incríveis olhos azuis lhe deu um meio sorriso. Um balão de felicidade se encheu no peito de Harry, e ele decidiu que, afinal de contas, fazer aniversário era realmente muito legal.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_**Dessa vez demorou um pouco mais para eu atualizar a fic. Problemas graves de tempo, mas essa semana minha vida vai estar mais normal, e eu volto a ter mais tempo. Agradeço os reviews:**_

**viviane valar**: beijinho conta como corpo a corpo?

**Bá****rbara**: Não acho que o Draco fique "bonzinho" nos livros, e concordo com vc, a JK nunca juntaria Draco e Harry, é por isso que a gente mesmo faz isso. :)

**Anna-Malfoy**: Desculpe a demora! É tão bom quando a gente consegue emocionar alguém com uma história.

**MEL MorganWeasley**: Os produtores de série Buffy sempre diziam, Buffy sofrendo episódio bom, Buffy feliz demais eposódio ruim. Não sou tão radical, mas gosto de ver personagens sofrendo.

E lentamente todo mundo vai sacando o lance dos dois.....

**Momoni**: Pois é, continuei. Que nick fofo o seu!

**Ia-Chan**: efeito do uísque é muita cara-de-pau do Draco mesmo, rs

**Trinity** C. Malfoy: As cenas mais fortes viram, prometo. Obrigado pelo review.

**Patty**: quase Patty! Quase vc acerta. Kkkk eu também fico imaginado a continuação das fics que eu gosto.

**Morticia Sheldon**: Minha lindinha sumida. Que bom que vc gostou. Cadê a continuação de MdC? Um beijo.


	9. Você é perfeito para mim

**Você é perfeito para mim**

Draco estava sentado em uma poltrona no canto mais afastado da sala de visitas dos Black. Ele tinha o Profeta Diário aberto nas mãos, mas estava mais preocupado em estudar o perfil de Harry, que se mostrava muito concentrado no jogo de xadrez com Rony.

Já fazia quase um mês que Harry viera para o lotado QG da Ordem. Às vezes Draco e Harry se refugiavam no sótão, ou junto ao hipogrifo, que Sirius e Harry haviam cismado de reconciliar com Draco. Nessas horas, eles conseguiam conversar um pouco sozinhos. Mas a privacidade invariavelmente durava pouco. Draco sentia uma falta imensa das conversas com Harry. Estranho como ele podia sentir tanta falta de simplesmente conversar.

Enquanto via Harry ser mais uma vez derrotado por Rony, a mente de Draco divagava. Ele já decorara os traços do rosto do outro garoto. O gesto inconsciente de tentar amansar os cabelos indomáveis, o leve franzir de cenho ao tentar escapar da derrota, o suspiro e o ato de apoiar o queixo na mão quando a estratégia falhava eram tão conhecidos quanto a expressão determinada nos treinos do ED, o ar levemente arrogante ao aterrissar após capturar o pomo de ouro e o sorriso raro. "_O gosto da boca deveria ser mais conhecido também. Mas eu não sei se é o que o Harry quer."_

-Alguma coisa interessante, Draco?

Malfoy ergueu os olhos e deu de cara com Hermione

-No jornal, Draco. Alguma coisa interessante?

-O de sempre. – "_Merda, ela me pegou babando pelo Harry_" – Acho que me deu até sono. Estou dormindo de olhos abertos!

-Dormindo de olhos abertos? É. Imaginei que fosse isso mesmo. Posso ver o jornal?

"_Ela não caiu. Também nessa nem o Longbottom caia. Onde estão suas respostas espertas, Draco?"_

-Claro. Todo seu.

-Droga! De novo, Rony! – A voz de Harry soou do outro lado da sala.

A partida terminara com o resultado habitual. Rony ganhava sete em dez partidas disputadas com Harry.

-Eu sou bom, o que posso fazer? Alguém mais quer jogar? Draco?

-Não mesmo. Estou entediado demais para pensar. O desempate vai ser outro dia.

-Draco estava até dormindo de olhos abertos agora há pouco.

"_Granger, vai beijar o Weasley e me esquece!"_

Harry se aproximou da janela e ficou olhando a rua.

-Snape está chegando – anunciou sem se virar.

Logo se ouvia a campainha, seguida da gritaria da sra. Black. Minutos depois, Sirius entrava na sala chamando:

-Draco, Harry, Snape e Dumbledore querem falar com vocês na cozinha.

_pppppppp_

Snape tinha uma lista de alunos da Sonserina que poderiam entrar no ED. Mas tinha também uma recomendação:

-Esses alunos não podem de forma alguma saber que eu trabalho para a Ordem. O diretor já recebeu alguns dos pais deles sondando a meu respeito. Estão preocupados com um ex-Comensal dirigindo a Sonserina. Mesmo assim, eles devem permanecer tendo essa visão das coisas.

-Entendo, professor. – Harry e Snape tinham chegado a uma trégua fria há algum tempo. – Assim como o resto do ED, eles não saberão do senhor. Mas como nós vamos chamá-los sem dar muito na vista? E como vamos convencê-los a vir?

-Você quer nos ajudar, Draco? – o diretor interveio pela primeira vez.

O jovem Malfoy respirou fundo. Ele gastara o último mês pensando também nessa possibilidade. Ajudar efetivamente a Ordem. Sabia dos riscos, e conhecia seus motivos. Não dava mais para ficar sem tomar um partido definitivo.

-Quero, professor Dumbledore. – Draco sentiu um certo alívio por tomar, enfim, uma posição.

Harry abaixou a cabeça. Uma parte dele estava eufórica por Draco estar definitivamente com eles, outra parte queria tirar o outro garoto dali e mantê-lo a salvo até o fim da guerra. E as duas partes queriam abraçá-lo.

-Ótimo, meu rapaz. Sei que você conhece os riscos, mas é sempre bom lembrar. Tome muito cuidado. Dentro de sua Casa, o seu principal aliado é o professor Snape.

-Sim, senhor.

-Bem, quando as aulas começarem, procure um a um e bem discretamente os alunos dessa lista. Decore-a, Draco, e depois a destrua. Conte a eles sobre o ED, e que eu acredito que eles poderiam se integrar ao grupo, tendo um papel importante a cumprir lá. Dê um mês para se decidirem. No início de outubro, promova uma reunião dos que se decidirem com Harry. Apenas com Harry. – O diretor fitou a ponta do próprio nariz durante algum tempo. – Harry, vai caber a você mais uma vez o trabalho diplomático de introduzir os novos membros no ED.

-Não acho que vá ser um problema muito grave. – Harry fitou Draco pelo canto dos olhos antes de provocar. – Nenhum deles é tão irritante quanto Malfoy.

-É mesmo, Potter? – O sonserino estreitou os olhos diante do comentário.

-Mas tem um problema, diretor. Draco sabia muito bem o que estava em jogo; por mais que esse grupo saiba dos perigos, eles não têm uma noção tão clara quanto Draco do que realmente está em jogo. Têm a mesma visão do resto do ED. Isso será suficiente para garantir colaboração?

-Severus?

-Eles vão colaborar, diretor. O que Potter não entende é que eles reconhecem muito mais claramente do que ele a necessidade de uma aliança defensiva nesse momento.

-Professor - era a vez de Draco levantar uma questão –, se as pessoas da lista não podem saber que o senhor está do lado da gente, eles não vão ficar com medo de se unirem ao ED?

-Não, se você os convencer de que eu não vou ficar sabendo.

-Nesse caso, o ED terá de se tornar clandestino novamente.

-Certo, e é melhor eu providenciar isso logo no início das aulas. – Harry sentia sua mente trabalhando na mesma direção da de Draco.

_pppppppp_

Alimentar Bicuço não era o mais divertido dos passatempos, mas servia. Draco não viria ali sem ser convidado, e Harry estava fugindo do outro garoto. Quando olhara o rosto de Draco na primeira festa de aniversário de que podia se lembrar em toda a sua vida, Harry ficara eufórico. Seus amigos estavam ali e, mais importante, Draco estava ali.

Naquela noite, Harry não conseguia dormir. Uma alegria enorme invadia sua alma, dificultando os exercícios de esvaziar a mente. Recorrendo ao uso de auto-análise para descobrir seus próprios sentimentos, Harry se viu diante de uma verdade indiscutível. Ele estava apaixonado por Draco. A falta que sentira do sonserino por todo aquele mês, a euforia que sentia na presença de Draco e aqueles beijos que o excitavam tanto, não eram algo bobo, uma brincadeira, como ele pensara a princípio. Era sério. Muito sério.

O que ele estava sentido por Draco o assustava. Com uma atração pelo loiro ele podia lidar facilmente, mas sentimentos mais profundos tornavam tudo mais complicado.

Harry se sentia vulnerável como nunca antes. O mais ácido dos comentários de Draco fazia seu coração disparar estranhamente feliz. A necessidade de tocar o outro garoto só aumentava e, no entanto, Harry se sentia tímido perto dele.

À noite, antes de dormir, sua mente se voltava para Draco, e era exatamente esse um dos maiores medos de Harry. Se Voldemort tornasse a encontrar uma forma de entrar na sua mente, veria o quanto Draco era importante para ele, e o outro garoto correria automaticamente um risco ainda maior.

Nessas horas, Harry se decidia a esquecer Draco. Mas olhando o outro com seu ar de tédio, Harry era obrigado a sorrir. Ele via a fragilidade de Draco escondida por trás daquela armadura de arrogância e deboche. Admirava a forma como Draco era capaz de se conter tão bem, ele era o único que realmente conseguia fazer o sonserino se descontrolar.

Agora que Draco se tornara um recrutador para o ED, Harry enxergava perigo para o sonserino, um perigo do qual ele não poderia defendê-lo. "_É preciso coragem para assumir esse papel, e ele vai fazer isso com aquele irritante sorriso irônico no rosto, como se dissesse que nada no mundo pode atingir Draco Malfoy. Mas pode; eu sei que ele pode sofrer tão ou mais intensamente quanto qualquer outra pessoa._" Fragilidade, coragem e paixão misturadas na personalidade de Draco o tornavam perfeito aos olhos de Harry.

O jovem bruxo já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes desenhara Draco naqueles dias. Especialmente o rosto, agora emoldurado por uma cortina de cabelos que chegava aos ombros. Harry podia dizer cada traço do rosto de Draco, cada expressão de sua boca. Mas era do toque dos lábios dele que Harry mais sentia falta. "_Eu preciso conversar com Draco. E logo."_

_pppppppp_

Estavam atrasados para pegar o trem para a escola. Draco quase não ficara pronto a tempo. "_A insanidade dessa gente está me contagiando_" fora seu único comentário quando Harry fora buscar o sonserino no quarto.

Eles passaram a barreira de dois em dois, com os seguranças da Ordem espalhados dos dois lados para garantir alguma proteção em caso de ataque.

Harry se contorceu de rir ao ver a cara de Draco quando a senhora Weasley lhe deu um abraço apertado, recomendando que tivesse cuidado e desejando um bom ano letivo. Mas o mais engraçado foi ver o fleumático sonserino perder a capacidade de responder quando ela gritou para ele, que já estava embarcando: "_Draco querido, nós o esperamos no Natal!_" Melhor do que a cara de Draco, só o rosto chocado de Rony.

Por sorte, Neville tivera a presença de espírito de guardar uma cabine para eles. Assim, enquanto Draco, Hermione, Gina e Rony seguiam Anna para a reunião dos monitores, Harry e Neville punham as novidades das férias em dia.

_pppppppp_

Já quase ao final da viagem, Draco voltou de uma ronda pelo Expresso Hogwarts antes dos outros monitores e encontrou apenas Harry na cabine, desenhando.

-Cadê o Longbottom?

-Foi com a Anna ver uns amigos dela.

-O que você está desenhando, Harry?

O grifinório riu e mostrou o desenho para o loiro, que se sentara ao seu lado. Um Draco sendo esmagado pela senhora Weasley em um abraço apertado sacudia os braços com uma expressão de pânico no rosto.

-Muito engraçado, Potter. Vai espalhar por aí?

-Qual é, Draco! Foi muito engraçado, mas a idéia não é espalhar por aí. Eu ia mostrar para você quando acabasse.

-Ah é? Então não tem problema se eu ficar olhando esse desenho?

-Não, Draco.

-Então me dá!

E o sonserino arrancou o caderno de desenho das mãos de Harry.

-Draco, devolve!

Quando Harry tentou recuperar o caderno, acabou derrubando-o no chão aberto em outra página.

Draco o recolheu olhando fixamente para o desenho antes de perguntar baixinho:

-Seus pais?

-Sim. Eu desenhei baseado nas fotos que tenho deles.

-Sente muita falta deles, Harry?

-Sinto. – O olhar de Harry ficou distante. – Sinto falta de ter pais, mas eu não os conheci. Tudo que sei sobre eles é através de outras pessoas.

Harry encarou Draco e acrescentou:

-Saudades do que nunca tive. Não faz sentido, não é?

-Para mim, faz.

Harry teve certeza de que Draco se referia aos próprios pais. O sonserino tivera pais, mas não tivera o tipo de amor que um garoto espera dos pais. Exceto talvez de Narcissa, que nunca o demonstrara claramente, mas que o amara tanto que morrera tentando salvá-lo. Aquilo ainda era confuso para Draco, e o magoava.

Harry sentiu o coração apertado. Não gostava de ver Draco sofrendo. Antes de raciocinar, ele já estava acariciando o rosto do outro garoto com as costas da mão. Draco imediatamente relaxou e fechou os olhos. Harry contornou os lábios de Draco com o polegar, e já estava aproximando o rosto do pescoço de Draco quando um barulho no corredor os chamou de volta à realidade.

Os garotos se afastaram um pouco, e Draco retomou o assunto:

-Posso ver os desenhos?

-Pode. – Harry se aproximou novamente do sonserino e abriu na primeira página. – Você é a primeira pessoa para quem eu mostro isso.

Na primeira página, um desenho do rosto de Dumbledore que não se movia.

-Por que ele está tão quieto?

-Eu não o enfeiticei para se mover. Alguns desenhos eu deixo assim, imóveis, sem consciência própria.

Draco percorria o caderno querendo achar um desenho seu, ao mesmo tempo em que temia ver uma caricatura, ou algo depreciativo. Havia desenhos de paisagens de Hogwarts, da vista da janela do quarto de Harry na casa dos tios, de alguns amigos. Um desenho de Rony e Hermione não se movia, mas os dois estavam abraçados, olhos nos olhos, esquecidos de tudo. Nenhum desenho comovia Draco tanto quanto o que ele tinha escondido no seu malão.

Mas aí aconteceu: acabou encontrando um desenho dele. No desenho, o rosto de Draco estava sereno; ele dormia recostado em um travesseiro. O grifinório não desenhara o ambiente, apenas a cabeceira da cama da enfermaria.

Harry olhava o rosto de Draco esperando uma reação. Draco queria dizer que aquele desenho estava impregnado da essência de Harry, que aquele desenho o comovia tanto que até doía, mas as palavras fugiram, e ele se limitou a olhar Harry nos olhos e sorrir. O grifinório entendeu e sorriu de volta.

O desenho seguinte também era de Draco. Ele olhava determinado para alguma coisa fora da imagem, os lábios contraídos em uma linha fina. No terceiro desenho, Draco estava rodeado de corujas e presentes; no quarto, ele estava sorrindo torto e, no quinto, estava treinando na Sala de Requisição, um pouco despenteado, mas com um ar vitorioso no rosto.

-Isso já está ficando embaraçoso. – Harry tomou o caderno das mãos de Draco.

Draco tentou disfarçar o misto de embaraço e emoção com uma brincadeira, que no fundo tinha muito de verdade:

-Harry, eu sou seu modelo favorito?

A chegada intempestiva de Rony e Hermione salvou Harry de ter de dar uma resposta.

_pppppppp_

O resto da viagem, a seleção, o banquete, o discurso de Dumbledore, a ida até as masmorras, tudo não passava de um borrão na mente de Draco. Deitado na sua cama, olhando mais uma vez o desenho da forma canina de Sirius, ele esperava o sono chegar. Quando Harry tirara o caderno de desenho de suas mãos, Draco se sentira tão frustrado que poderia ter gritado. Ver os desenhos que Harry havia feito dele alimentava seu ego, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dava uma visão da alma do outro garoto, e ele queria ir mais fundo nisso.

Ele sempre imaginara que o cão do desenho não se movia porque Harry não havia concluído o desenho. Olhando agora, percebia que não. O grifinório deixara o cão imóvel naquela pose orgulhosa como um tributo de amor ao padrinho.

Era a paixão da alma de Harry que transparecia em alguns dos desenhos que tanto fascinava Draco. Harry era intenso, muito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que conhecesse; ele era intenso quando dava sua amizade incondicional, era intenso quando sofria ou quando lutava por algo. Harry colocava a alma totalmente em tudo o que fazia. E era uma intensidade que assustava um pouco a Draco. O contido Malfoy não sabia se conseguiria algum dia corresponder a tanta intensidade. "_Uma alma com tanto fogo interior pode queimar quem se aproximar demais dela_."

Depois de ver os desenhos, Draco se sentia pequeno diante da força do outro. Era bom mesmo que Harry não andasse mostrando seus desenhos por aí. Eles tocavam a alma das pessoas tão forte que chegava a doer, mas ele queria mais. "_Grande Merlin! Como eu quero mais disso!"_

_pppppppp_

Harry folheava o caderno de desenho sem conseguir encontrar o sono. Lá estava Draco dormindo, sorrindo, despenteado após os treinos, e então os desenhos que ele não deixara Draco ver. Imagens que ele tinha visto em sonhos - Draco nu em uma cama, um desenho trouxa, em que o sorriso sedutor do sonserino estava perpetuado para sempre. E depois o único desenho que Harry tinha dele próprio: ele e Draco, frente a frente. Eles só estavam sorrindo um para o outro, mas havia tanta paz naquela imagem que Harry acordara chorando no dia em que sonhara com os dois assim.

Meditar toda noite antes de dormir havia dado a Harry um notável autoconhecimento. Ele sabia que o que sentia por Draco era grande demais para conter por muito tempo, mas que, se não fosse correspondido, ele seria ferido profundamente.

Guardando o caderno, Harry se preparou para dormir, desejando e temendo mais um sonho com Draco.

_pppppppp_

Muita coisa mudara no último ano. Os treinos do ED agora eram novamente secretos. As notícias que vinham pelos jornais, ou pelos canais mais confiáveis da Ordem da Fênix, davam conta de um mundo cada vez mais difícil.

Não saíra no Profeta Diário, mas Voldemort tentara matar um grupo de crianças filhas de bruxos que estudavam em uma pré-escola trouxa. Aparentemente ele quisera intimidar os pais dessas crianças. No entanto Remus, em um golpe de sorte, conseguira evitar o massacre. O mais inesperado é que fora ajudado por uma trouxa, que agora estava abrigada com ele na antiga casa dos Black, para desespero do quadro da matriarca.

As negociações dentro da Sonserina tinham demorado mais do que o previsto e, só agora, no final de outubro, Draco pudera marcar a reunião dos sonserinos com Harry. Durante esse tempo, o loiro ficara mais afastado dos grifinórios, empenhado em estabelecer ligações dentro de sua própria casa. Ele e Harry haviam chegado a cancelar os treinos privados, fazendo com que pouco se encontrassem fora dos treinos e das aulas de poções.

Irritado e com saudades, Harry resolvera se bloquear "_para evitar dor de cabeça para o Draco_." E o sonserino, sentindo-se excluído, estava emburrado.

A sexta-feira do dia das bruxas amanheceu ventando frio, apesar do sol. Com um humor tempestuoso, apesar do dia bonito, Harry apressava os colegas no café da manhã do dia da primeira visita a Hogsmeade depois do início das aulas.

-Rony, termina logo. Eu preciso sair do castelo.

-Calma, Harry. Nunca vi você tão impaciente para sair daqui. – Hermione ainda estava no meio do café da manhã. – Draco vai com a gente?

-Não sei. Acredito que ele vá "_continuar criando contatos_" com os coleguinhas dele. É tudo o que ele responde agora.

-Mas Harry, ele está fazendo o que o professor Dumbledore pediu – Hermione argumentou, cutucando Gina sem que Harry visse.

-Eu sei, Hermione – respondeu o garoto com maus modos.

-O que o Harry tem, Rony? – Gina perguntou, com uma inocência fingida que só enganava o próprio irmão.

-Está doido para ir para a vila, e de mau humor.

-Harry, é melhor se acalmar. O Draco só começou a comer agora e ainda deve demorar um pouco.

-Ele vai com a gente? Pensei que fosse com alguém da Sonserina. – Harry tentou aparentar indiferença. – Vou esperar lá fora.

-Ciumento – Gina falou para Hermione, simulando uma tosse.

-O que foi, Gina?

-Nada, Ron. Engasguei.

_pppppppp_

A ida a Hogsmeade foi o único momento em que Harry e Draco puderam se descontrair juntos.

No início de novembro, enquanto os sonserinos iam lentamente se enturmando no ED, Hermione voltou a controlar os estudos de Draco.

-Não adianta, Malfoy. Você já cumpriu sua missão, os NIENS estão logo aí, temos de recuperar o tempo perdido – determinou a monitora-chefe, sem dar chance de ser contrariada.

Apesar de agora eles se verem mais, nem Harry nem Draco estavam conseguindo retomar o quase relacionamento deles do ponto em que estava no início das aulas. Entre ED, quadribol, e Hermione preocupada com os NIENS, Draco e Harry só conseguiram marcar o reinício dos treinos nas terças e sábados para a última terça-feira de novembro, dois dias depois do jogo de quadribol Sonserina versus Grifinória.

Durante o jogo, Draco, por duas vezes, quase pegou o pomo. Na primeira, foi impedido por um balaço. Finalmente a Grifinória tinha encontrado substitutos razoáveis para os gêmeos Weasley. Na segunda, Harry o impediu em um bloqueio ousado. Pouco depois foi a vez de Draco praticamente colidir com Harry para evitar a derrota da Sonserina.

O instinto competitivo tomou conta dos dois garotos. Draco queria uma vitória sobre Harry, e o grifinório não queria perder no último ano. Quando a Sonserina ganhava por oitenta a setenta, Harry avistou o pomo quase no chão. A euforia o invadiu: "_Vai ser no mergulho!_", e o jovem bruxo disparou quase verticalmente em sua manobra favorita. Por um segundo, Draco hesitou, pensando que fosse uma finta; só então ele entreviu o pomo e mergulhou atrás.

Harry pegou o pomo e conseguiu evitar a batida no chão no último segundo. Draco pousou logo depois e não ficou para ouvir a comemoração da Casa rival. Retirou-se furioso para as masmorras e ficou o resto do domingo trancado lá.

_pppppppp_

Harry não viu Draco durante toda a segunda-feira. Na terça, esperou por quase meia hora o sonserino aparecer para o treino. Quando a paciência de Harry se esgotou, ele pegou o Mapa do Maroto e localizou Draco sozinho, no alto da Torre de Astronomia.

"_Será que esse maluco não percebe o quanto é perigoso ficar lá sozinho, no escuro?"_ Harry bagunçou, ansioso, os já revoltos cabelos. "_Quer me enlouquecer, Draco_?"

Num rompante, Harry foi atrás de Draco. Enquanto atravessava o castelo, o coração do jovem bruxo disparava de medo. Medo de Draco ter desistido dele, de nunca ter querido realmente nada. Medo de que o loiro o mandasse embora. Mas havia também o medo de que o loiro o amasse. "_Nada mais vai ser como antes na minha vida. Hoje tudo muda, de alguma forma hoje muda tudo_." Harry passou por Luna sem sequer enxergá-la, sua mente totalmente ocupada em escolher o que dizer a Draco.

Subiu as escadas da Torre de Astronomia correndo tanto que teve de parar para recuperar o fôlego. "_Eu vou chegar calmo, vou falar com calma. Explicar o que eu sinto. Eu não vou desistir do Draco."_

Quando Harry escancarou a porta impetuosamente, Draco se virou assustado, já com a varinha na mão.

Sem se conter, Harry explodiu de forma totalmente diferente do que tinha planejado:

-Que merda, Draco. Vai ser preciso acontecer uma tragédia para você perceber que ficar aqui sozinho coloca você em perigo? Fala logo. Anda, Draco, despeja. Dá logo seu espetáculo reclamando que a Sonserina perdeu o jogo, que eu é que já perdi demais meu tempo hoje.

A intensidade do olhar de Harry fazia Draco tremer de excitação. Ao contrário do que ele supusera, o fogo dos olhos verdes não o queimava, mas o aquecia. Aquecia seu sangue; ele entendeu que podia amar ou brigar com tanta paixão quanto Harry. Entendeu que não era _menor_ que o outro garoto Essa descoberta encantou Draco, que sorriu e se espreguiçou como um gato diante da presa.

-Mas que absurdo! – A voz de Draco soava mais arrastada do que nunca. – É um absurdo fazer o Santo Potter, o maior herói do Mundo Bruxo, PERDER SEU TEMPO COMIGO.

A raiva de Harry atingiu o máximo, e ele berrou de volta:

-CRETINO INFELIZ, ENFIA NA SUA CABEÇA DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS QUE EU NÃO SOU SANTO NEM HERÓI! QUE MERDA, DRACO! PÁRA DE SE COMPORTAR COMO UM IMBECIL.

-IMBECIL É VOCÊ!

-EU? QUEM TEM SE ESCONDIDO DO MUNDO SEM FALAR COM NINGUEM É VOCÊ. É VOCÊ QUE TEM ME EVITADO. EVITADO TODO MUNDO.

-Eu não evito você, Harry. Eu só... eu só.... Droga. Eu não sei mais nada.

-Draco, você tá legal? – a preocupação substituiu a raiva momentânea.

O loiro fez um gesto de não com a cabeça enquanto fitava o chão.

-Draco? – Harry chamou baixinho enquanto erguia o rosto do outro suavemente.

-Eu não sei mais quem eu sou, Harry. – Os olhos de Draco estavam tristes, e calaram fundo no coração de Harry.

-E alguém sabe realmente? – Harry deu um pequeno sorriso de volta e puxou Draco para seus braços.

Por alguns instantes, eles só ficaram assim, abraçados. Era como se só agora estivessem se vendo depois da viagem de trem.

-Eu senti sua falta, Harry.

-E eu quase morri de saudades.

O grifinório afastou o rosto para fitar os olhos de Draco, que lhe sorriu de volta. Então seus lábios se encontraram. Draco soltou um leve suspiro ao sentir a proximidade da boca de Harry, e entreabriu seus lábios. O outro bruxo aceitou o convite e invadiu a boca de Draco com a língua. Draco gemeu e se colou a ele, enfiando as mãos nos cabelos revoltos de Harry.

A língua do grifinório explorava a boca de Draco, que a sugava provocante. Harry mordeu o lábio inferior do sonserino, provocando mais gemidos.

-Draco, eu estou apaixonado por você.

A declaração escapou dos lábios de Harry, ainda encostados aos de Draco, e surpreendeu os dois. Mas, uma vez que tinha começado, Harry não queria mais parar:

-Eu desejo você, eu gosto de você. Eu quero dividir o que me acontece com você, eu quero saber da sua vida. Eu morro de preocupação com você.

Harry falava segurando o rosto de Draco entre suas mãos e olhando no fundo dos olhos azuis arregalados de surpresa. O grifinório ergueu os olhos para os céus sorrindo como se tivesse tirado um peso das costas, e voltou a encarar o outro rapaz:

-Eu sou louco por você, Draco Malfoy. – Harry se sentia pronto para tudo a partir daquele instante.

-Nós dois somos loucos, Harry. Eu sou louco por você. – Draco sentia o corpo tremer de excitação e emoção. – Eu nasci para você, Harry Potter.

Harry estremeceu ao ouvir a declaração do outro. Era perfeito. Ele abaixou a cabeça na direção de Draco, e beijou novamente os lábios dele, primeiro de leve, quase reverente, depois mais intensamente, até estarem outra vez os dois entregues ao beijo. Mãos ainda inexperientes percorriam as costas do parceiro buscando contato; bocas buscavam descobrir o gosto de cada pedacinho do rosto do companheiro, e quando, arfantes, eles se separavam um pouco em busca de ar, era para sorrirem um para o outro e voltarem a se beijar.

_pppppppp_

Bastante tempo depois, eles estavam sentados juntos no corredor interno da Torre. Harry tinha as costas apoiadas na parede, Draco se acomodara entre suas pernas e estava encostado ao peito do namorado. Sua ocupação no momento era acariciar a mão de Harry, que fitava as mãos entrelaçadas, sorrindo.

-Draco, você sabe que é perigoso ficar comigo, não sabe?

-Sei. E você? Sabe que ficar comigo aumenta ainda mais os riscos que você já corre?

-Sei, e não me importo. É o que eu quero.

-É o que eu quero também, Harry. – Draco ergueu o rosto para encarar Harry e ganhou mais um beijo. – Estamos.... Harry, nós estamos.... Grande Merlin! Harry, nós estamos namorando?

-Eu ficaria muito ofendido se depois de tudo que a gente se falou hoje você viesse me dizer que não estamos.

-Eu estou falando sério!

-Eu também. – Harry respirou fundo e encarou mais uma vez os olhos azuis de Draco. – Por mim nós estamos namorando, Draco.

-Por mim também.

-Então estamos?

-Estamos. Vai contar para seus amigos?

-Minha vontade é beijar você no meio do salão principal, para a escola toda ficar logo sabendo que você tem dono, e não é para ninguém se engraçar para o seu lado.

Draco riu da declaração exagerada do outro, e retrucou:

-Vou arrumar uma plaquinha com meu nome, e pendurar no seu pescoço para ninguém mexer com o que é meu.

Harry acariciou o rosto de Draco.

-Amanhã cedo, quando Hermione perguntar por que estou com olheiras e abatido, eu digo para ela que foi porque fiquei namorando você.

-Acha que eles vão.... sei lá.... achar que eu não sirvo para você?

-Mas você serve para mim. Você é perfeito para mim. – Harry puxou Draco mais para perto, e tocando-lhe provocativamente os lábios com a ponta da língua, mostrou que eles se encaixavam direitinho nos braços um do outro.

_pppppppp_

**Lilibeth**: Você me deixou sem palavras. Obrigado moça. :)

**Ana Carolina Zatta**: Obrigado, eu continuei, olha só ai em cima!:) Ainda tem mais uns dois capítulos, espero que você, e todo mundo, continue curtindo

**MEL MorganWeasley**: agora foram muitos beijos, e eles estão amando....

**Ana Granger Po****tter**: Desculpe a demora Ana, mas eu tive uma semana puxada no trabalho, e sabe como é... fica difícil escrever. Mas os próximos devem vir mais rapidamente

**viviane valar**: Adoro ver o Draco implicando com qualquer um. rs. Mas com certeza com o Rony é mais engraçado. Agora eles vão ter de achar um jeito de se entender.

**Morticia Sheldon**: Obrigado, Lindinha. (Marck abre o maior sorrisão na frente do micro) Aqui também eu já estou acabando. Por favor não mate o "seu" Draco em MdC!

**Rodrigo**: Disse tudo. Eles são adolescentes descobrindo um monte de coisas, inclusive eles mesmos. E obrigado pelos elogios.

**Ana Granger Potter**: Obrigado

**Bá****rbara**: Volte sempre. :) Tá flufly mesmo. rs

**Momoni**: Agora sou eu quem está flutuando.... rs. Espero que você goste de "O Mais Improvável"

Gente, muito obrigado pelos reviews de vocês, é o que faz a gente continuar a escrever. Um abraço enorme:

Marck Evans


	10. Nos seus Braços

**Nos seus Braços**

A fofoca favorita em Hogwarts naquele novembro era o relacionamento de Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. Os dois ex-inimigos não faziam a menor questão de esconder que agora estavam juntos. O fato de Harry ter contado para Rony e Hermione na mesa do café da manhã, provocando um engasgo em Rony que o levou à enfermaria, contribuiu para que a história se espalhasse mais rápido.

Alguns sonserinos achavam que Draco estava se rebaixando ao se envolver com um mestiço, ainda por cima da Grifinória. Nas outras três casas havia muita gente que achava que Harry não devia se meter com alguém tão pouco confiável. Mas poucos tiveram a coragem de tentar falar alguma coisa com o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu-A-Seis-Confrontos-Com-Você-Sabe-Quem, e menos ainda com Draco-Olhos-De-Gelo-E-Língua-Afiada.

Rony, depois de ser chamado de "_completamente cego_" pela irmã, e de "_incrivelmente distraído_" pela namorada, ainda ouviu Luna dizer que "_Você não tinha visto?! Incrível! Era tão óbvio!_". Depois disso tudo, acabou se acostumando com a idéia. Gina e Mione foram os primeiros apoios que Draco e Harry receberam.

-É claro que tínhamos percebido, Draco. Era mais que óbvio.

Depois foi a carta de Remus: "_Sirius me contou. Fico feliz por vocês_."

Sirius, em uma das vezes que fora ao castelo escondido, resumira a opinião dos amigos mais próximos:

-Complementares como o dia e a noite. Muito interessante essa história de vocês.

-Sabe, Sirius, relacionamento entre Grifinória e Sonserina pode ser tumultuado, mas é muito bom. Devia experimentar. Talvez você encontre algum ex-aluno da Sonserina que lhe agrade – Draco respondeu, com um sorriso inocente brincando nos lábios.

O mago mais velho achou melhor fingir que não ouvira.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

No início de dezembro, a escola estava coberta pela neve, e as aulas externas haviam sido suspensas. Grifinória e Sonserina passavam o horário da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas em uma sala no térreo do castelo - por isso fora fácil Gina encontrar o irmão e os outros e chamá-los.

Quando atenderam ao chamado da garota, eles receberam a notícia:

-Mamãe mandou um aviso de Londres. Remus teve alguns problemas com uns comensais e acabou ferido.

-Como ele está?

-Agora já está bem. O curandeiro Hipócrates já cuidou dele. Ele ainda vai ter de fazer repouso uns dias. Por isso, Harry, o professor Dumbledore pediu para você avisar o.... bem, você sabe quem você tem de avisar. E Draco, dá para você levar esta lista de poções para o professor Snape? Remus precisa delas, e não são poções fáceis de encontrar.

-Certo. – Draco pegou a lista e se dirigiu rápido às masmorras, enquanto Harry escapulia na direção da cozinha.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Naquela noite, Draco e Harry estavam na Sala de Requisição, depois do treino do ED - Draco recostado ao peito de Harry, com o olhar perdido no fogo da lareira.

-Ele vai ficar bem, Draco.

O sonserino estremeceu e, desencostando do namorado, encarou Harry, pronto para uma discussão:

-Estava usando legimencia comigo outra vez? Isso é abuso, sabia?

-Não, Draco, eu não precisei usar legimencia. Eu penso, sabia? – Apesar das reações defensivas de Draco o irritarem, Harry conseguia lidar com elas sem perder o controle. – Qual o problema em estar preocupado com um amigo?

Draco voltou à posição original sem responder. Harry limitou-se a acariciar os cabelos dele e aguardar.

-Dói – respondeu enfim o sonserino.

-Eu sei.

-Eu vi como você ficou quando pensou que Sirius havia morrido. Eu não quero que ninguém tenha tanto poder assim sobre mim.

Harry continuou apenas abraçado ao namorado enquanto ele prosseguia:

-Eu sei que Sirius é seu padrinho, e que Remus não é nada meu.... mas é que ....

-Eu sei que o Remus é muito importante para você, Draco.

-Ele foi a primeira pessoa que cuidou de mim sem interesse nenhum. Foi ele também quem confiou em mim primeiro.

-Antes mesmo de mim.

-Quando eu estava preso naquela masmorra achando que ia morrer, eu me sentia sujo por dentro e, de alguma forma louca, eu achava que aquilo tudo era culpa minha, que as pessoas diriam que era tudo minha culpa, que eu merecia passar por aquilo. Então Remus cuidou de mim de um jeito.... Depois ele me fez sentir que eu não tinha culpa do que me aconteceu, me fez sentir limpo. Me fez sentir seguro, protegido até. Ele confiou em mim. Eu não teria agüentado sem ele. Ele me escreve às vezes.

-Ele é uma pessoa fantástica.

-Eu perguntei a ele por que cuidava de mim daquele jeito, e ele me disse que, no dia que eu pudesse entender a única resposta que ele tinha, eu não precisaria fazer a pergunta. – Draco escondeu o rosto no peito de Harry. – Quando Gina falou que ele tinha sido ferido, eu tive medo de que ele morresse sem eu dizer que entendi, e que estivesse decepcionado comigo. Eu não gosto de me sentir frágil assim. Era mais fácil quando ninguém importava tanto.

Harry abraçou Draco mais forte.

-Eu não sei viver sem me importar. Se eu ficar sozinho, estou acabado. – Enquanto falava, Harry levantou o rosto de Draco e encarou os olhos azuis do outro bruxo. – Eu não tenho o seu tipo de força, que faz com que você seja assim.

-Somos muito diferentes, não é? – Draco sorriu pensativo por um instante. – É sua culpa - continuou, já em outro tom, bem mais leve –, sua e de Remus, eu ter virado essa coisa sentimentalóide! Harry você está acabando comigo!

A indignação claramente fingida de Draco fez Harry dar risada, antes de continuar falando sério:

-Você me tornou menos dependente das reações das pessoas. Acho que peguei um pouco da sua indiferença irritante.

-Está falando isso porque intimidou o grupinho que acha que não sou digno nem de chegar perto de você.

-Você não leva esses idiotas a sério, ou leva?

-Me incomoda que sempre me vejam como inferior a você.

-Você não é inferior a ninguém, muito menos a mim, Draco. Mostre o dedo do meio ao idiota que tentar fazer você acreditar em algo assim.

Draco sorriu e voltou a se aninhar no peito de Harry, feliz pela indignação do namorado, que se apressava em defendê-lo.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

-Jane, esse é Draco Malfoy. Draco, essa é Jane Parker.

-Olá, Draco, muito prazer.

-Ah? Muito prazer, senhorita Parker. – Draco não sabia o que pensar ou como agir. Fora os estranhos tios de Harry, que ele vira muito rapidamente no verão, essa era a primeira trouxa com quem ele conversava. "_O que se diz para uma trouxa? Ela parece bem normal."_

-Por favor, me chame de Jane. Um rapaz da sua idade me tratando tão formalmente me faz sentir velha.

Draco deu um sorriso sem graça diante da simpatia espontânea de Jane. Seu embaraço aumentou ao ser arrastado por Molly Weasley para a cozinha, onde ela insistia que ele fizesse um lanche, e atingiu o máximo quando, já na escada, ouviu Jane comentar com Remus.

-Que gracinha de garoto! Ele é sempre tão tímido?

Quando olhou para Harry em busca de apoio o namorado estava sentado na escada às gargalhadas.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Na manhã de Natal, quando Harry foi abrir os presentes, havia uma caixa enorme de Sirius, com um bilhete pregado em cima. "_Só abra se estiver completamente sozinho._"

Quando Rony saiu do quarto, Harry abriu o pacote e encontrou três livros enormes. As capas negras só tinham duas letras douradas, um K e um S, nas lombadas; também em dourado, estava escrito "_Tomo I – Homens e Mulheres", "Tomo II – Homens" e no último "Tomo III – Mulheres_".

Quando abriu a primeira página ele entendeu. Em letras desenhadas, estava escrito: Kama Sutra.

Harry arregalou os olhos e, virando a página, encontrou um bilhete do padrinho: "_Harry, isso vai ser muito útil. Acredito que o segundo volume o interesse mais no momento, mas todos três merecem ser lidos. Divirta-se."_

Na página seguinte, ele leu trechos da introdução: "_Esse livro foi escrito por bruxos indianos no século IV. Dois séculos depois, as informações que não envolviam magia foram repassadas a trouxas indianos. O livro deles também recebeu o nome de Kama Sutra, mas como contém um número muito menor de posições, foi publicado em um único volume..._" - ele lia sem muita atenção - "..._na presente edição reformulamos os desenhos em um estilo mais ocidental....." - _e sem seguir todo o texto -_ "... a partir dessa época, as posições passaram a ser publicadas em livros separados por sexo dos envolvidos no ato, ou seja, no primeiro volume estão as posições que envolvem homens e mulheres, no segundo temos apenas posições para serem feitas por homens, no_ .....". Harry resolveu dar uma olhada nas tais posições do segundo livro, e o que viu o fez fechar o livro depressa, muito vermelho.

"_Melhor ler isso depois, sozinho. Cara, nunca pensei que desenhos pudesse se mexer assim!"_

Quando desceu para o café da manhã, encontrou Sirius e Remus na escada.

-Gostou do presente, Harry?

-Muito Sirius. Obrigado. – Ao contrário do padrinho, que ria descaradamente, o garoto estava vermelho. – Só me diz o que você deu para o Draco, por favor.

-Algo muito mais inocente. – A gargalhada de Sirius acompanhou Harry escada abaixo.

Antes de entrar na cozinha, Remus segurou Sirius e perguntou:

-Almofadinhas, o que você deu de presente para o Harry?

-Nada que você aprovasse, Aluado, para um garoto de dezessete anos. Mas o Pontas ia se amarrar.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Pouco antes do almoço, a maioria das pessoas da casa havia se reunido na sala de visita. Os mais novos, sentados em volta de Remus, se divertiam em provocar-se mutuamente, tendo o Lobisomem como juiz das disputas e apaziguador das discussões.

A essa altura, Draco já havia se acostumado com Jane, e ela se divertia com o humor cáustico do sonserino. Quando Rony o provocou por ter ficado amigo tão rapidamente de uma trouxa, Remus o defendeu, com os olhos fixos em Sirius, que estava à janela:

-Deixe o Draco, Rony. Jane conseguiu fazer amizade rapidamente até com Severus. Ela até o convenceu a vir passar o Natal aqui, não foi Sirius?

O animago rosnou algo em concordância sem se voltar, e continuou olhando a rua pela janela suja.

-O que você tem, Sirius? –Harry abandonou o grupo e se aproximou do padrinho.

-Nada, Harry. Só uma dor de cabeça. Eu vou ver se Molly e Jane precisam de algo na cozinha. – Sirius não conseguia ficar quieto.

-Provavelmente vão pedir para você tirar a Tonks de lá. – O comentário de Draco foi recebido com risadas gerais. Apenas Charles Weasley pareceu não gostar.

Quando Sirius estava no meio da escada, a campainha da porta despertou a fúria da Sra. Black mais uma vez. O entra-e-sai de membros da Ordem da Fênix que tinham vindo passar o Natal na mansão havia feito o quadro gritar o dia todo. Dessa vez era Snape na porta, trazendo uma enorme cesta em uma das mãos.

-Entre, Snape. Eu vou dar um jeito na louca.

-Espere, Black. – Enquanto detinha Sirius, que já abrira as cortinas, Severus pousou a cesta no chão e, sacando a varinha, fez sinal para Molly e Remus pararem também.

_-Pictures Extuporatuns._

O feitiço fez o quadro ficar imóvel e silencioso. Silêncio que se estendeu por todos que estavam no saguão de entrada.

-Encontrei esse feitiço por acaso. Dura de três a quatro dias. – Snape olhava para Sirius, que estava mudo olhando para o retrato.

A risada de Sirius ecoou no salão.

-Fantástico. Absolutamente perfeito. Acredite, Snape, esse foi um ótimo presente de Natal para todos nós. – Sirius segurou o ombro de Severus – Muito obrigado. Em nome de todos os que tinham que aturar isso.

-Não por isso, Black. – Snape entregou a cesta com garrafas de vinho, uma safra rara, para Molly.

-Para o almoço, sra. Weasley.

A cozinha da mansão fora magicamente ampliada para caberem todos ao mesmo tempo. Severus se sentou ao lado de Sirius numa ponta da mesa e, embora Draco e Harry estivessem na ponta oposta, o sonserino reparou que o animago e o Professor de Poções conversaram baixinho quase todo o almoço.

-Harry, olha o Sirius e o Professor Snape. Você não tinha me dito que eles se detestavam?

-Pois é. Não estou entendendo nada.

-Pois eu estou entendendo muito bem. Parece que seu padrinho também se rendeu ao encanto sonserino.

Harry fitou os dois bruxos mais velhos por alguns minutos.

-Snape disfarça, mas parece bem interessado no charme grifinório.

-Harry, você fez uma piada! Estou tão orgulhoso!

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

No fim da tarde, Draco estava completamente saturado da companhia de tantos Weasleys, e mesmo Hermione e Gina já o estavam cansando.

-Harry, vamos para algum lugar namorar um pouco – sussurrou no ouvido do grifinório antes de sair da sala, certo de que Harry não resistiria.

Eles se refugiaram no quarto de Bicuço, último lugar onde alguém os procuraria. Harry provocou Draco enquanto o puxava para sentar em uma janela:

-Quer namorar, é?

Com um sorriso, Draco aproximou os lábios dos de Harry:

-Você não quer?

O grifinório o puxou mais para perto, e passou a língua nos lábios de Draco. O loiro aproveitou a oportunidade para sugar a língua de Harry e, abraçando o namorado, se concentrar unicamente no beijo.

Estavam tão entretidos que só perceberam Sirius quando esse praticamente gritou:

-Ei! Respeitem a inocência do Bicuço! – Ele entrara junto com Lupin, e parecia bem melhor que antes do almoço. – Remus, olhe para esses garotos, você acha que um quarto com um hipogrifo e um saco de ratos mortos é um bom lugar para namorar, ou eles deveriam procurar um lugar, digamos, mais romântico?

Remus deu uma risada:

-Aos 17 anos talvez eu nem notasse isso. Nós estamos ficando velhos, Sirius.

-Pára com isso, Sirius. – Harry protestou rindo sem graça.

-Vocês pelo menos alimentaram o Bicuço?

-Claro. – A voz de Draco ainda era arrastada, mas seu tom era amigável. – Senão ele não nos daria sossego.

-Vão brincar com as outras crianças. Vão. – Sirius os espantava dali.

-Mas eu só quero brincar com o Harry! – O protesto de duplo sentido de Draco fez Remus arregalar os olhos, Harry ficar vermelho e Sirius cair na risada.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Na manhã depois do Natal, Draco foi arrastado pelo namorado para o sótão da casa.

-Sonhei com você essa noite. – Harry beijava o pescoço de Draco, enquanto enfiava as mãos por baixo do suéter do namorado para acariciar as costas dele. – Sonhos muito interessantes.

-Devem ter sido mesmo, para você me atacar assim.

-Quer que eu pare?

-Não mesmo.

Harry mordeu os lábios de Draco e, olhando dentro dos olhos dele, provocou:

-Quer saber o que eu sonhei?

-Quero.

O grifinório falou no ouvido de Draco, bem baixinho:

-Nós dois nus em uma cama enorme; eu cobria seu corpo de beijos. E você gemia exatamente assim – completou ao ouvir Draco gemer baixinho. – Então eu passava a língua por todo seu corpo. Todo Draco, cada lugar.

-Assim não vale, Harry! – As mãos de Draco também haviam encontrado a pele das costas do namorado.

-Não quer saber mais?

-Conta.

-Não.

-Harry!

-Eu quero mostrar para você. Não falar. Draco, eu quero fazer amor com você.

-Agora? – Draco estava excitado, mas havia insegurança na voz dele.

-Querer agora, eu quero. Mas não é o que eu pretendo. Não com a casa cheia de gente e correndo o risco de alguém chegar. Eu quero ter tempo pra gente. – Harry respirou fundo e deu um sorriso tímido. – E você?

-Eu?

-Você quer fazer amor comigo, Draco?

-Quero. Droga, Harry isso foi sacanagem. Agora eu só vou ficar pensando nisso.

-Eu tenho um plano.

-Andou pensando mesmo em me seduzir!

-Na primeira sexta-feira depois que voltarmos a Hogwarts. Confia em mim?

-Confio. – Draco abraçou o namorado. – Harry, isso é tão estranho. Marcar um dia.

-Torturante, não? Mas eu quero que você venha consciente do que quer. Não só porque eu pedi.

-Está me dando um tempo para pensar?

-Estou.

-Eu já sei o que quero, Harry. Eu quero você.

-Vou ficar contando os minutos. – E Harry aproximou os lábios dos de Draco mais uma vez.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Se houve um treino do ED em que Draco e Harry estavam desconcentrados foi o primeiro depois do feriado de Natal.

Depois do treino, quando conseguiram que todos fossem embora, Harry abraçou Draco e perguntou:

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho. Eu quero muito.

-Então vem comigo. – E Harry começou a conduzir Draco em direção às masmorras.

-O que você está tramando, Harry?

-Só o que a gente está pronto para fazer. Confia em mim?

-Confio. E você, confia em mim?

-Totalmente.

-Onde você está me levando?

-Ao quarto em que Sirius ficou quando esteve escondido no castelo. Não tem perigo de ninguém aparecer por lá. A noite é toda nossa. Vem, tem um atalho aqui.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Harry selou a porta com um feitiço e voltou-se para Draco. O sonserino estava no meio do quarto, olhando para ele em expectativa. Harry estendeu a mão e, quando Draco entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, o grifinório o conduziu até próximo à imensa cama em frente à lareira.

Harry planejara a noite em detalhes; imaginara cada passo, mas, agora que estava acontecendo, uma emoção que ele não previra tomara conta do seu coração, ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo começava a mostrar sinais de excitação. Sem encontrar voz para dizer a Draco o que lhe ia pela alma, ele colocou a mão do namorado sob a capa, em cima de seu coração disparado. Draco encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e ficou, por alguns instantes, parado ouvindo o bater acelerado do seu coração. Então o sonserino ergueu os olhos e tirou-lhe os óculos, e os depositou na cabeceira da cama. Harry encostou os lábios nos de Draco e, depois de um leve suspiro, beijou-o. Enquanto o beijo se aprofundava, Harry retirou a própria capa e a de Draco. As varinhas foram fazer companhia aos óculos, e Harry conduziu Draco até a cama, onde o deitou.

Com cuidado, quase reverência, ele foi descalçando Draco. Sua excitação aumentava a cada segundo, mas ele estava decidido a dar prazer antes de obter, e a respiração acelerada de Draco indicava que ele também estava afetando fortemente o outro rapaz.

Harry tirou as vestes de Draco, deixando a mão deslizar pelo corpo delgado à sua frente, enquanto a boca fazia trilhas imaginárias que enlouqueciam o namorado. Então parou para olhar o outro seminu na cama.

-Lindo. Você é lindo, Draco.

E, chutando os próprios sapatos para longe, despiu-se e deitou sobre Draco, ajeitando-se entre suas pernas.

-Tudo bem até agora?

-Sim, Harry. Tudo bem.

Então, segurando as mãos de Draco por sobre a cabeça, Harry começou a explorar o rosto do garoto com a ponta da língua; depois desceu lentamente pelo pescoço, fazendo Draco gemer, e atingiu o peito do rapaz. Ali ele se deteve por um tempo, provocando Draco ao tocar alternadamente seus mamilos e morder-lhe o ombro.

Soltando as mãos de Draco, Harry continuou a descer a boca, cobrindo o corpo do namorado de beijos, com havia prometido. Ao atingir o elástico da cueca, última peça de roupa no corpo do amante, Harry se deteve para olhar-lhe a expressão.

Devagar, ele começou a cobrir de beijos o pênis de Draco ainda por cima da roupa. Vendo-o gemer e se contorcer, Harry deixou que seus dentes lhe arranhassem de leve as coxas, e começou a remover a última barreira entre eles.

Harry nunca imaginara que ver e ouvir Draco excitado daquele jeito pudesse ser tão afrodisíaco; ele estava tão duro quanto o namorado, e mantinha o autocontrole a custo, mas os gemidos do amante compensavam. O loiro gemia o nome do namorado, totalmente entregue nas mãos dele.

Quando Draco estava completamente nu, Harry tomou um de seus pés e levou-o até a própria boca, lambeu-lhe o peito do pé, dos dedos até o tornozelo. Draco gemeu, descontrolado, contorcendo-se na cama e chamando por Harry. Atendendo ao chamado, Harry subiu a boca pelas pernas de Draco, cobrindo-as de beijos e pequenas mordidas. Quando chegou à altura do quadril, Harry fitou sorrindo o amante, em expectativa, e tocou-lhe a ponta do membro ereto com a língua, fazendo o sonserino arquear os quadris e arfar.

Percorreu todo o pênis com a língua, deixando os dentes roçarem de leve algumas vezes. Sem aviso, abocanhou-o e começou a sugá-lo em ritmo intenso.

-Harry... – Draco arfava, já prestes a atingir o orgasmo. – Oh Merlin! Harry eu vou....

Harry sentiu o gozo de Draco em sua boca, depois sentiu o corpo do sonserino relaxar. Deitou-se sobre o loiro, beijando-lhe o pescoço, e esperando sua respiração voltar ao normal.

Quando abriu os olhos, que cerrara no momento em que fora literalmente tragado pelo orgasmo, Draco puxou o rosto de Harry para mais perto e colou os lábios aos dele. Sentindo o resvalar do membro de Harry em sua perna, Draco percebeu o grau de excitação do namorado e, girando o corpo, deitou-se por cima de Harry.

-Agora é sua vez – ele murmurou, fitando os intensos olhos verdes do grifinório.

Intuitivamente Draco sabia que Harry não ia agüentar muito mais. Ajoelhando-se entre suas pernas, deslizou os dedos suavemente pelo rosto e tórax do namorado, até atingir seu membro ereto.

Envolvendo os quadris do namorado com as mãos, Draco começou a distribuir-lhe beijos e lambidas por todo o pênis. Sentindo o corpo do amante tremer, Draco deixou lentamente a boca envolver-lhe o pênis, e começou a sugá-lo, a principio com suavidade e, à medida que os gemidos de Harry se tornavam mais intensos, foi aumentando a velocidade até conduzir o amante ao mesmo vórtice de sensações que o arrebatara minutos antes.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Algum tempo depois, enroscados nos braços um do outro e cobertos pela manta que Draco evocara, os dois jovens amantes trocavam carinhos e beijos suaves. A emoção ainda estava nos olhos deles quando adormeceram abraçados.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Eu demorei a concluir o capítulo, por isso demorou um pouco a atualizar, mas está ai, a última etapa. Espero que tenham gostado.

**Ana Granger Potter**: Esse e mais um e eu termino. Obrigado pelo carinho nas reviews

**Bá****rbara**: Obrigado Bárbara, espero que tenha gostado desse tb.

**viviane valar**: Enfim cumpri minha promessa de lemon. Quer mais?

**Ia-Chan**: teve cena de lemon! Rs ainda levezinho, mas eu estou pensando em ..... ah esquece

**MEL MorganWeasley**: a declaração meio que escapou, mas no final deu certo.

**Ana Carolina Zatta:** e a continuação está ai.

**Rodrigo Dantas:** você pegou exatamente o espírito do que eu queria dizer com esse diálogo. É tão bom isso.

**Momoni**: apesar do lado heróico o Harry é tímido, eu sempre imagino que ele tenha também um lado mais sensível, ou artístico.

**Morticia Sheldon**: Lindinha vc me fez corar! Obrigado pelo carinho que vc sempre tem em comentar meus escritos. Eu já tenho duas idéias para fic, outra slash e uma com um casal hetero, nenhuma das duas vai ter nada a ver com essas duas primeiras. Vou ver qual das duas idéias eu ponho em prática.

**Serim**: e o Sirius voltou mesmo. Pelo menos nesse meu mundinho alternativo. rs. E voltou com participação especial! E que bom que vc gostou de O Mais Improvável.

Como sempre, eu agradeço de coração as reviwes de vcs!


	11. Para Sempre

Pois é, acabou. Foi uma experiência fantástica escrever recebendo os reviews de vocês. Gostei tanto que apesar da fic estar concluída eu ainda quero saber mais da opinião de vocês.

Obrigado do fundo do meu coração, e espero que curtam muito esse último capítulo.

Um abraço,

Marck Evans

**Morticia Sheldon** –obrigado pela força. Devagar eu vou escrevendo as outras historias.

**Momoni** – respondendo aos reviews que vc mandou nas duas fics:

Eu também sou fã de Sirius e Remus, mais do que de Severus e Sirius, mas essa história pediu para ser escrita e não deu para resistir, rs. No final eu já estava curtindo o relacionamento dos dois teimosos. Eu tive uma idéia para uma RL&SB, mas ainda precisa amadurecer muito.

E para o Draco e o Harry, bem, estava na hora de um corpo a corpo mesmo, rs. Os meninos mereciam.

**Serim** – eu me esforço para manter a coerência entre as duas fics, já reescrevi um trecho enorme para isso. Que bom que isso é valorizado. O Kama Sutra foi para dar uma base teórica, afinal ninguém nasce sabendo, né? Eu tb não gosto do Harry como o eterno submisso, entre ele e Draco, acho que rola um equilíbrio de personalidade e uma alternância de papeis, com ele sendo um pouco mais ativo que o Draco.

**Anna-Malfoy** – Eu tb quero! E não acho vc despudorada, rs. Porque se vc fosse despudorada eu seria um caso de internação.

**Trinity C. Malfoy** - Também gosto dessa postura mais racional dos bruxos, não consigo imaginar um povo tão ligado ao uso da própria energia mental reprimindo algo tão natural.

**Anna** – Anna anime-se! Não me julgo um grande escritor, mas do meu primeiro escrito até essa fic eu melhorei muito. A primeira fic mesmo, coitada, só tem uma cena que preste e nunca foi publicada. Manda ver na sua história.

**Patty – **Obrigado. A primeira vez é muito marcante.

**Ia-Chan** – rs Eu dei um controlc na cena da chegada do Snape, fiz isso também no capítulo que o Sirius volta do Véu da Morte e um pedacinho do banquete. :) É só para manter as duas bem coladinhas.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

**Para Sempre**

-Mas Harry, faltam só três meses para os NIENS, a gente tem de se preparar direito. Todo o nosso futuro depende do resultado dessas provas.

-Eu sei, Hermione. E tanto eu quanto Draco estudamos muito. Só que eu preciso de um tempo, ou vou ficar louco. Eu prometo que domingo **depois** do almoço nós vamos estar com vocês na biblioteca, mas de manhã, não.

-Mas Harry...

-Hermione, eu vou entrar no quarto e trocar de roupa agora. Você dá licença?

Quando entrou no dormitório masculino, Harry encontrou Rony morrendo de rir sentado na cama.

-Você ainda ri? – Mas o próprio Harry estava sorrindo. A Mione não ia mudar nunca.

Enquanto se arrumava para encontrar com Draco, uma curiosidade foi se instalando na mente do garoto.

"_A tendência bisbilhoteira do Draco está pegando em mim."_

-Rony, posso fazer uma pergunta íntima para você?

-Pode, claro.

-Você e a Mione já transaram?

O rubor logo tomou conta do rosto do amigo, que desconversou:

-E você e Draco? Já?

-Rony, faz mais de dois meses que eu sumo com o Draco toda sexta à noite e só volto no almoço de sábado; depois do treino de sábado eu venho, me arrumo todo, sumo outra vez e só apareço no almoço de domingo. O que você acha?

-É. Pois é. – O ruivo respondeu, sem jeito.

-E por que vocês não fizeram nada ainda? – Harry adivinhou, na falta de respostas, a resposta correta.

-É embaraçoso, mas eu não sei como começar o assunto com ela, e ela não diz nada.

- Rony, vou fazer por você uma coisa muito boa que o Sirius fez por mim. - Ele remexia seu malão enquanto falava, e tirou lá de dentro um livro grosso.

-Sabe, a Mione está certa numa coisa. Pode-se aprender muita coisa interessante em livros. – Harry fitava o livro pensativo. – É o seguinte. O Sirius me deu a coleção toda no Natal, mas não é o tipo de livro que deva ficar rolando por aí. Portanto, Rony, muito cuidado. Acredito que você vai querer só o primeiro volume, mas se quiser dar uma olhada nos outros é só falar. O dois está com o Draco, mas o três está aqui.

-Do que você está falando, Harry?

-Disso. – E Harry estendeu o livro para Rony. – Divirta-se.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Mais tarde, Draco e Harry estavam juntos no alto da Torre de Astronomia vendo a primeira noite de lua cheia da primavera.

-Eu sempre penso no Remus nas noites de lua cheia. – Draco estava envolto pelos braços de Harry e, com a cabeça encostada no ombro do namorado, fitava o céu.

-É, eu sei. O Snape tem enviado a Poção de Mata-Cão para ele todo mês, e Sirius me disse que ele criou uma espécie de tônico que faz Remus se sentir melhor no dia seguinte.

-Agradando o amigo do Sirius. Inteligente.

-Tipicamente sonserino. – Harry apertou um pouco mais Draco nos braços. – Mas o importante é que é bom para Remus.

-Exato. – Girando o corpo sem sair dos braços de Harry, Draco se apoiou no corpo do namorado. – Vamos?

-Para onde? – O sorriso de Harry não podia ser mais sensual.

-Para a cama. – O olhar de Draco estava cheio de promessas

-Está com sono?

-Nem um pouco.

Escolhendo os atalhos vazios com a ajuda do Mapa do Maroto, os dois foram para seu esconderijo nas masmorras.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Harry acordou com Draco chorando. Depois de muito tempo, o sonserino teve um pesadelo com as masmorras da casa de Lucius Malfoy.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

No dia seguinte, logo depois do almoço, Draco e Harry foram chamados ao Gabinete do Diretor. Remus, muito abatido, os aguardava lá. Na mesma hora, Draco e Harry entenderam que algo muito sério devia ter acontecido, pois nada antes havia feito Remus sair do seu retiro durante a lua cheia.

-Sentem-se, meninos. – Dumbledore indicou um grupo de cadeiras, onde Sirius e Severus já estavam sentados. – Temos uma notícia dolorosa para dar a você, Draco.

Mas foi Remus que, segurando Draco pelo ombro, se encarregou de falar:

-Ontem à noite houve um confronto entre alguns comensais e alguns membros da Ordem. – O lobisomem fez uma pausa curta para deixar Draco ir assimilando a notícia. – Durante a luta, uma viga do teto do lugar se soltou, e acertou dois dos Comensais que estavam lá. Ambos tiveram morte instantânea. – Outra breve pausa. - Lucius Malfoy foi um deles.

Draco manteve a expressão fria do rosto, mas seus joelhos foram se dobrando devagar, até ele estar sentado na cadeira que Snape empurrara na direção dele.

-Lucius está morto? – Draco tinha noção apenas vaga do braço de Harry em seus ombros e do rosto sério de Remus, que se abaixara para manter os olhos no mesmo nível dos dele.

-Está.

Draco soltou o ar devagar, confuso demais para saber o que sentia.

-Tem mais uma coisa, Draco. – Sirius estava anormalmente sério ao falar com o garoto.

Severus ainda tentou detê-lo.

-Sirius, não é necessário.

O animago apoiou a mão no ombro do professor de Poções, mas continuou a falar:

-Fui eu quem lançou o feitiço que derrubou a viga. Creio que você vai me julgar culpado pela morte de seu pai.

-Não. – Draco falava com a voz contida e os olhos secos fitos nos olhos de Sirius. – Eu não culpo você pela morte do homem que deveria ter sido meu pai. Eu culpo a ele mesmo.

Sentindo o controle de Draco por um fio, Harry voltou-se para o diretor:

-Era só isso? Eu e Draco podemos sair agora?

-Claro, Harry, leve-o para um lugar tranqüilo.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Harry levou Draco para a Torre de Astronomia, mas nos últimos degraus o controle de Draco desabou de vez; ele se sentou abraçado aos joelhos, balançando-se um pouco. Harry sentou-se ao lado dele e, passando a mão por sobre os ombros de Draco, viu que ele tremia.

-Desgraçado. Desgraçado – o sonserino repetia baixinho. – Eu não vou chorar por aquele desgraçado, Harry.

O grifinório puxou Draco para perto, sentindo os dentes do namorado baterem no esforço de conter a emoção enquanto ele falava com a voz abafada no peito de Harry:

-Eu achava que um dia ele ia surgir na minha frente e me matar. Ou tentar me usar contra você. Eu tinha medo, Harry; eu devia estar feliz agora. – Os olhos de Draco permaneciam secos, mas ele soluçava entre os braços de Harry. – Eu não vou ter pena dele, não vou.

Harry o segurou nos braços por um longo tempo naquela tarde, enquanto Draco tentava se encontrar entre os sentimentos de perda, dor, raiva e alívio que a morte de Lucius lhe trazia.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

A primavera de 1998 marcaria toda uma geração de bruxos como um período de dor e luto. Os ataques tornaram-se constantes, e muitos alunos de Hogwarts foram chamados à sala do diretor para ouvir notícias que não queriam.

Muitos pais, irmãos e parentes foram feridos ou mortos naqueles dias. Muitos desapareceram, muitos fugiram.

Snape se desdobrava tentando descobrir o que Voldemort pretendia, mas nem mesmo o círculo mais íntimo dos Comensais fora informado ainda.

A cada notícia ruim que chegava, Harry se sentia pior. "_Se cabe a mim destruir Voldemort, essas mortes são também minha culpa. Culpa do meu fracasso_." Era nos braços de Draco que ele conseguia acalmar-se. Era só o sonserino que conseguia que ele não mergulhasse em uma culpa ilógica e destrutiva.

No início de maio, Rony e Gina foram chamados à sala do diretor. Hermione, Harry e Draco não deixaram que fossem sozinhos. Com cinco irmãos e os pais envolvidos na luta contra Voldemort, aquele chamado não podia significar nada de bom.

Arthur Weasley, muito pálido e com olhos vermelhos, os esperava junto com os gêmeos, pela primeira vez na vida totalmente quietos.

-Quem, pai? – A voz de Rony soou trêmula na sala silenciosa.

-Bill.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Um enterro simples. Um discurso sincero falando de um jovem herói. Palavras bonitas, mas tão vazias diante da dor nos olhos de um pai que enterrava um filho morto pela ambição de um louco. Palavras sobre sacrifício e altruísmo, que soavam fúteis se comparadas ao choro contido de Molly no ombro de Remus. Palavras que diziam de um legado, de uma missão, palavras tão fracas para se dizer aos irmãos que não veriam mais o ruivo de cabelos longos e brinco na orelha. O mais velho dos Weasleys estava morto.

Harry tinha os olhos fixos em Molly. _"Mãe nenhuma devia passar por isso."_

Draco segurou a mão dele, e apertou de leve.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Harry e Draco haviam se refugiado novamente no antigo quarto de Sirius, o esconderijo deles.

Mal haviam entrado, Draco arrancara as vestes e caíra na cama usando apenas a calça que ele às vezes usava por baixo das vestes. O treino do ED fora especialmente exaustivo.

-Grande Salazar, Harry! Achei que você nunca mais fosse terminar o treino.

O grifinório tirou a capa sem pressa, descalçou-se e, sentando na cama, fitou a corpo suado do amante, percorrendo com os olhos cada detalhe do peito nu à sua frente antes de provocá-lo:

-Fracote.

-Vem cá. - Draco estendeu os braços.

Harry deitou a cabeça no peito de Draco, ficando muito quieto.

-Conheço você, Harry, sei o que está pensando. – Draco acariciava o cabelo rebelde com uma mão, enquanto entrelaçava a outra na mão do companheiro. – E é uma idiotice. Você não tem culpa dessas mortes.

-Eu sei que não, Draco. Mas me sinto como se tivesse.

-Idiota. - A honestidade de Draco era a única garantia de sanidade de Harry naqueles dias. – Sabe o que você precisa?

-Que você pare de me xingar? – Harry conseguia relaxar aos poucos.

-Não.

-De um beijo?

-Pode ser útil, mas não estava pensando nisso. – Draco levantou-se, desalojando Harry. – Tira a roupa.

-O quê? Direto assim? – Harry exibia uma cara de falsa indignação.

-Não é isso! Você precisa de uma massagem. – Draco levantou-se, rindo, e procurou alguma coisa no armário de cabeceira. – Onde você enfiou o bendito do óleo? Ah, achei! – Voltou para a cama trazendo um frasco azul contendo um óleo de massagem que ele se recusava a dizer onde havia comprado. – O que você ainda está fazendo vestido? Eu não mandei tirar a roupa?

Resmungando alguma coisa sobre ditadores, Harry despiu-se sob o olhar atento de Draco, e deitou-se de bruços na cama.

-Eu fico embaraçado quando você fica me secando assim, Draco. Eu sou tímido.

-Sei! Mentiroso. Você adora saber que eu acho você muito gostoso. – Sentando-se sobre os quadris do amante, Draco passou a espalhar o óleo perfumado nas costas de Harry. – Agora cala a boca e relaxa.

A princípio, Draco realmente fez uma massagem relaxante em Harry; depois, ao sentir o outro mais tranquilo, começou a provocá-lo com as mãos. Fazia os dedos percorrerem suavemente o contorno dos músculos de Harry, começando dos braços e indo até as costas, depois voltando ao pescoço, onde deixou as unhas roçarem de leve, fazendo Harry gemer baixinho. Draco desceu a unha pela coluna de Harry, do pescoço até a base, fazendo-o arquear o corpo e tentar virar-se.

-Quieto, Harry!

O grifinório cedeu às provocações de Draco, submetendo-se aos caprichos dele.

Os dedos de Draco, melados de óleo, deslizaram entre suas nádegas, fazendo com que Harry deixasse de respirar por um instante.

-Draco!

O irreverente sonserino cravara-lhe uma dentada na bunda, e agora ria enquanto lhe arranhava as coxas.

-Delicioso! – Draco sussurrou, antes de passar-lhe a ponta de língua na base da coluna, provocando calafrios em Harry. Sua língua agora percorria o caminho da coluna, das nádegas até o pescoço, enquanto ele ia se deitando sobre Harry.

Mesmo Draco estando ainda vestindo com as calças, Harry podia sentir a evidência física de seu desejo, bem como sua respiração entrecortada na base do pescoço.

-Harry - Draco desceu de cima dele e, deitando-se de frente para o amante, virou-o para que pudessem se encarar –, faz amor comigo. Eu quero .... ah Harry, eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim hoje. – E, esticando-se como um felino, Draco alcançou o vidro de óleo e o entregou a Harry. – Me faz seu, de uma vez por todas.

Os dois jovens amantes haviam aprendido muito sobre dar e receber prazer. Aquela era uma das últimas barreiras a serem quebradas.

-Tem certeza?

-Hum hum – Draco anuiu sensualmente.

Harry deitou Draco de costas na cama e, depois de olhar o rosto dele por alguns instantes, beijou-o suavemente na testa, nos olhos, nos lábios. Sentido a respiração de Draco alterar-se, ele desabotoou-lhe a calça enquanto contornava-lhe os lábios com a língua.

Pondo-se ao lado de Draco, acabou de despi-lo e, ajoelhando-se entre as suas pernas, começou a provocá-lo passando a língua pelas suas coxas e se aproximando com uma lentidão torturante de sua ereção. Enquanto isso, usava o óleo de massagem para lubrificar a entradinha de Draco e os próprios dedos.

Quando sentiu que o namorado estava totalmente relaxado, introduziu um dedo, fazendo-o arfar. Harry sussurrou ao ouvido de Draco:

-Calma. Eu vou ser gentil com você. – E, capturando os lábios de Draco, invadiu sua boca com a língua, enquanto introduzia um segundo dedo.

Sentindo que Draco estava pronto, Harry se posicionou entre as pernas dele e, erguendo-lhe o quadril, começou a penetrá-lo o mais lentamente possível.

Draco arfou de dor ao sentir a invasão de seu corpo. Harry se deteve, dando-lhe tempo para acostumar-se. Aos poucos, Harry começou a se mover devagar, entrando um pouco mais a cada investida. Uma sensação de completude foi substituindo a dor, e Draco começou a sentir prazer.

Notando a mudança no parceiro, Harry aumentou a velocidade e profundidade das investidas, enquanto segurava o pênis ereto de Draco e começava a masturbá-lo, fazendo-o gemer alto.

-Ah Harry! Isso é tão bom...

Ondas de prazer percorriam o corpo de Harry que, sentindo que não ia agüentar muito mais, aumentou a velocidade com que masturbava Draco enquanto se deitava sobre ele. Harry quase perdeu o controle quando sentiu as pernas do sonserino se cruzando nas suas costas, e as mãos enterrando-se nos seus cabelos.

Com uma estocada mais profunda, atingiu a próstata de Draco, fazendo-o gritar de tesão e puxar-lhe os cabelos. Harry repetiu o movimento até que, instantes depois, os dois gozaram juntos, misturando o som dos seus gemidos e o suor de seus corpos.

Largando-se na cama ao lado de Draco, Harry o puxou para junto do corpo, e envolveu-lhe o quadril com uma perna.

-**Meu** Draco.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Por causa das pesquisas que realizavam de contrafeitiços, Harry e Draco tinham um acesso mais livre à Seção Restrita da Biblioteca que a grande maioria dos alunos. Uma tarde, Harry estava pesquisando sozinho quando achou um livro que descrevia o feitiço que Voldemort usara há dois anos para tentar possuí-lo no Ministério da Magia.

Havia, na página seguinte, um feitiço similar, mais difícil, que no entanto não envolvia magia negra. Era um feitiço que permitiria deter Voldemort definitivamente, levando-o à não existência. Mas havia um preço alto. Quem o executasse provavelmente morreria. Era um feitiço de auto-sacrifício, de renuncia à própria vida. Um feitiço que não poderia ser executado em um local onde não se pudesse desaparatar ou aparatar.

Harry decidiu não falar da descoberta com ninguém. Especialmente com Draco.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Na noite do sábado anterior ao início dos NIENS, Dumbledore reuniu a Ordem da Fênix e a liderança do ED no seu escritório. Snape estava em Londres, muito ferido, sendo cuidado por Sirius e Molly Weasley, mas conseguira a informação.

Eles enfim sabiam os planos de Voldemort. Em uma semana, no dia 25 de julho, o bruxo das trevas atacaria Hogwarts.

Planos foram feitos, papéis foram atribuídos, e eles se prepararam para esperar.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Na véspera do ataque, faltando um último exame dos NIENS, Harry e Draco estavam estudando na biblioteca com a grande maioria dos setimanistas.

Por um longo tempo, Harry esteve olhando a parede em frente à mesa, até que, tocando de leve o braço de Draco, chamou baixinho:

-Vamos pro esconderijo.

-Harry, tem o exame.... – Mas Draco se calou diante do olhar de Harry. – Tem razão. Vamos.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Harry abraçou Draco por um longo tempo depois que fechou a porta. Aspirou o perfume do cabelo do sonserino e afastou o rosto para olhar a face do amante.

-Não me canso de olhar para você. Tão bonito, tão sereno.

Contornou com a língua os lábios de Draco, mordeu-os de leve e continuou sussurrando:

-Gosto do seu gosto, gosto de ouvir você gemendo no meu ouvido quando a gente está na cama. Gosto de você, Draco Malfoy.

-Harry! – Draco emocionou-se diante das declarações que ouvia. – Ah, meu querido, não se preocupe. Não vai acontecer nada com você amanhã. Nem comigo.

-Eu não tenho medo de morrer, Draco. Eu tenho medo de ficar sozinho, sem você, sem as pessoas que eu amo. Me prometa que, se eu morrer amanhã, você não vai se isolar do mundo.

-Harry!

-Não adianta negar isso, Draco. Existe esse risco. Me prometa isso.

-Prometo. Eu vou estar morto por dentro se isso acontecer, mas eu prometo. E se eu morrer, Harry?

-Não diz isso.

-Existe essa possibilidade também.

-Eu sei, mas dói.

-Não se culpe. Se eu morrer e você sobreviver, eu só peço que você não se culpe. Prometa.

-Eu vou tentar.

-Isso não serve. Prometa.

-Prometo. Prometo o que você quiser, Draco.

-Harry, eu fui mais feliz nos dois últimos anos do que em todo o resto da minha vida. Nos últimos meses, apesar de tudo, eu conheci uma paz que eu nunca imaginei. A tempestade estava à minha volta, mas não podia me tocar, porque eu tenho você. Não esquece disso, nunca.

-Não, não esqueço. – Harry estreitou o abraço. – Nunca em minha vida eu sonhei que pudesse me sentir assim com alguém. Sem você, Draco, eu teria enlouquecido há muito tempo. Ou feito alguma bobagem das grandes.

Os dois ficaram abraçados em silêncio, permitindo que suas almas absorvessem tudo o que se haviam dito.

-Draco?

-Hum?

-Meu coração é seu, e eu quero que meu corpo também seja. Hoje, sou eu quem quer sentir você dentro de mim. – Harry abriu os braços e sorriu. – Faz comigo o que você quiser, Draco! Sou seu. Todo seu.

-O que eu quiser? – Draco provocou.

-O que você quiser. – Harry colocou a varinha sobre a mesa de cabeceira. – Estou totalmente à sua mercê.

-Ah Merlin!

Draco se afastou um pouco de Harry, sorrindo sensualmente. O grifinório olhou-o em expectativa. Lentamente, Draco sacou a varinha e apontou para Harry, que lhe sorriu de volta. Usando magia, Draco o fez levitar, e ir pousar suavemente na cama; depois subiu nela ajoelhando-se de frente para ele. Com um feitiço, despiu Harry, que se espreguiçou, olhando o rosto concentrado de Draco.

-Harry, eu sou louco por você. – Draco despia-se, lentamente, sem usar magia, mantendo os olhos fixos em Harry deitado ali, nu, totalmente entregue a ele, e com o corpo já mostrando os primeiro sinais de excitação. Excitação que se manifestava plena no corpo de Draco. – Só de olhar você, eu morro de tesão.

Harry sorriu, orgulhoso do efeito que provocava, e abriu novamente os braços, se oferecendo para Draco de corpo e alma.

Draco atraiu o frasco de lubrificante e, abrindo as pernas de Harry, espalhou por toda a sua entradinha, provocando-o de leve com os dedos. Harry fechou os olhos; a respiração entrecortada indicava o quanto ele já estava excitado. Draco deitou-se sobre Harry, enquanto o preparava com os dedos. Eles se olhavam nos olhos ao mesmo tempo em que Draco movia dois dedos dentro de Harry, até atingir-lhe a próstata repetidas vezes.

-Ah!! Draco! Assim eu vou gozar.

Draco riu e deitou-se de lado, grudado em Harry. Erguendo-lhe uma perna, e passando-a por cima de seu próprio quadril, Draco posicionou-se para penetrá-lo, ficando meio de lado, meio por baixo do corpo de Harry.

-Relaxa, meu guerreiro. – Segurando firmemente o quadril de Harry, Draco deu uma estocada firme que fez Harry gemer, assustado. – Calma, eu não vou machucar você. Já vai parar de doer.

Usando o braço livre para abraçar Harry, o sonserino continuou a penetrá-lo, e Harry, a medida que sentia a dor passar ia relaxando. Ao vê-lo mais tranquilo, Draco soltou-lhe o quadril e passou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que o possuía. Harry levou um braço para trás e, apoiando firmemente a mão no quadril de Draco, começou a mover-se no mesmo ritmo.

As estocadas profundas de Draco levaram Harry ao orgasmo; Draco o seguiu segundos depois.

Suas respirações foram lentamente serenando, enquanto recuperavam a percepção de realidade tragada pelo vórtice de prazer compartilhado. Draco saiu lentamente de dentro de Harry e o virou de frente para ele.

-Perfeito. Você é perfeito, Harry.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Snape estava parado na orla da Floresta Proibida. Era a posição designada pelo Lord das Trevas para ele no início do ataque. Severus estaria entre os primeiros a atacar Hogwarts; ele receberia o sinal e facilitaria a entrada dos outros.

O que Voldemort não previa era a presença de um enorme cão negro escondido entre as folhagens, pronto para lutar junto com o Mestre de Poções. Ele não podia supor a existência um lobisomem determinado a enviar ele mesmo o sinal para o castelo, avisando que o ataque havia começado.

Os alunos foram chamados às suas salas comunais; os que tinham estado espionando para Voldemort foram enviados para uma das muitas salas secretas e mantidos incomunicáveis. Os outros foram mandados para um abrigo, no extremo das terras do castelo, onde se supunha que estariam em relativa segurança. Cabia ao ED, aos monitores e a alguns professores a defesa desse refúgio. Harry seguira a contragosto. Ele não era o único que queria lutar.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Quando o sinal para o ataque veio, Snape sinalizou sua posição atraindo o primeiro grupo de comensais, que dali não passaram. Exatos quatro minutos depois que um grupo de seis comensais aparatara junto dele, só havia Severus e Sirius em pé, com as costas apoiadas nas costas do parceiro, os olhos percorrendo atentos a vizinhança, agora composta de seis comensais desacordados e amarrados.

O sinal de Remus ecoou no castelo, e defesas criadas ao longo de mil anos foram acionadas.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Voldemort não pretendia se envolver diretamente na batalha. Apesar das armas que conseguira, ele ainda temia Dumbledore e a profecia sobre Harry.

Ele escolheu esconder-se na periferia da propriedade, esperando o desenrolar do confronto. Dali ele percebeu a traição de Severus. Sua fúria foi tão intensa que, por um momento, furou o bloqueio mental de Harry. E eles perceberam, surpresos, o quão próximos estavam.

Dado o alerta, os professores começaram a retirar os alunos pela lareira preparada para isso. O destino da maioria era o Ministério da Magia; apenas parte do ED voltaria ao castelo.

Harry se deixou ficar por último, e sorriu para Rony quando ele entrou nas chamas.

O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu hesitou por um segundo, sozinho, com o Pó de Flu na mão, mas, decidindo-se, tomou a varinha e explodiu a lareira para impedir que alguém retornasse por ali.

No mesmo instante Draco, no salão principal de Hogwarts, viu a imagem de um beijo e sentiu Harry se bloquear.

"_Ele vai atrás do Lord das Trevas sozinho."_

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

A Ordem e os aurores impediam o avanço da maioria dos comensais. Os poucos que conseguiam passar caíam diante das defesas controladas por Dumbledore.

Belatrix Lestrange foi a primeira a penetrar o Castelo. No saguão vazio, a voz de Neville Longbottom soou firme:

-_Petrificus Totalus!_

Gina o ajudou a levar o corpo petrificado da bruxa para uma sala vigiada.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Harry caminhava na direção de onde ele sabia que Voldemort viria. O garoto fazia pequenos desvios, simulando não saber bem para onde ir. Sabia que Voldemort sentira seu desafio, e a raiva do bruxo das trevas o levaria a seguir Harry. E Harry queria escolher o terreno do confronto. Queria Voldemort fora do terreno de Hogwarts.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

McGonagall estava junto com Hermione e Luna quando McNair liderou um grupo de comensais através da passagem do Salgueiro Lutador. A bruxa mais velha foi gravemente ferida, mas por ali nenhum deles passou.

Luna levava os comensais estuporados para a sala vigiada, enquanto Hermione conduzia a professora à enfermaria, transformada em hospital de campanha.

Depois de deixar a velha mestra aos cuidados dos curandeiros, a jovem feiticeira se dirigira à saída. Mal dera dois passos quando caíra. Ela sangrara pelos olhos, ouvidos e nariz. Um feitiço de reação retardada a atingira.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Arthur, Percy e Rony seguiam rápidos por um corredor, planejando atender a um sinal de perigo vindo de Tonks e Charles Weasley, quando deram de cara com Pettigrew na sua forma humana.

O animago saltou de encontro a Percy, derrubando-o em cima de Arthur, e disparou pelo corredor, assumindo sua forma animal. Rony se atirou atrás dele e conseguiu estuporar o rato antes que ele sumisse de vista.

Quando voltou para perto do pai e do irmão, viu Percy expirar nos braços de Arthur.

Rony pegara Rabicho, mas antes o animago havia enfiado um punhal envenenado no peito do jovem mago que cuidara dele durante dez anos como Perebas.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

-_Accio_ Firebolt! –Draco atraiu a vassoura de Harry, muito mais veloz que a sua. Agora ele voava o mais rápido que podia. Harry havia se bloqueado, mas o sonserino pretendia encontrá-lo de qualquer jeito.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Os meses envolvidos em missões conjuntas tinham apurado o estilo de Sirius e Severus trabalharem juntos. Fred e George Weasley já haviam nascido sabendo prever o que o seu gêmeo faria. Juntos os quatro haviam encurralado mais um grupo de comensais.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Harry estava fora de Hogwarts, escondido nas sombras da Floresta, esperando Voldemort. Ele sentia o bruxo se aproximando.

-Potter! – Voldemort olhava diretamente para ele. – Hora de morrer!

"_Morrer. Deixar de existir. Sim, eu aceito morrer para que os que eu amo vivam. Eu abro mão até mesmo de Draco, para que ele sobreviva. Eu não tenho mais medo_." O bruxo mais novo sorriu quase docemente e, saindo das sombras, encarou o outro. Sua mente estava concentrada no feitiço que aprendera sozinho. "_Esvaziar a mente, deixar o corpo pra trás_."

No momento em que a varinha de Voldemort se ergueu para a maldição letal, o corpo de Harry deixou de existir. Tudo o que ele era, o que ele fora e tudo o que ele podia vir a ser se concentrou em um único lugar de sua mente, e ele assumiu a forma de um vulto branco que se atirou na direção de Voldemort.

Há muito tempo atrás o bruxo das trevas tentara possuí-lo usando um feitiço semelhante; hoje Harry queria apenas detê-lo.

O contato da mente de Harry, concentrada em se sacrificar para proteger aqueles a quem amava, era um suplício para o bruxo mais velho; todas as dores do mundo estavam em sua alma. Sua alma gritava, e com ela gritavam todos aqueles em que ele pusera sua marca.

As marcas que o amor da mãe e do pai, dos amigos e de Draco haviam deixado na alma de Harry queimavam o espírito de Voldemort. O auto-sacrifício fez o que arma nenhuma, feitiço algum, poderia fazer. O corpo de Voldemort carbonizou-se e Harry caiu desacordado, sozinho, quase morto, no chão da Floresta.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Os comensais estuporados acordaram gritando. Os que estavam mais feridos não conseguiram agüentar. Voldemort partiu do mundo levando um séqüito de bruxos das trevas.

Alguns sobreviveram, fracos, sem saberem direito quem eram e onde estavam. Alguns deles teriam preferido morrer. Belatrix Lestrange nunca mais foi capaz de articular nenhuma palavra coerente. Sua mente se fora.

Na orla da Floresta Severus caiu de joelhos, gritando de dor e agonia. Sirius o envolveu nos braços rezando para que aquilo acabasse logo.

Depois de minutos que pareceram eternos, Severus abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto de Sirius com um ar perdido. Lentamente, foi se erguendo, apoiado no animago.

Enquanto Black cuidava de Snape, os gêmeos trataram de garantir que nenhum dos comensais sobreviventes pudesse escapar.

-Vá ajudar os garotos, Sirius. Eu estou bem. – Snape escorou-se em uma árvore, fazendo força para manter a lucidez. No exato momento em que Sirius o soltou, sua mente se turvou, e o Mestre de Poções desaparatou com destino ignorado.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Draco quase caiu da vassoura ao captar a dor de Voldemort, mas continuou voando na direção de onde vinham as ondas de ódio, dor e violência ele já estava muito próximo quando ele não pode mais captar Voldemort, o bruxo que por quase trinta anos aterrorizara o mundo mágico deixou de existir.

Saindo das terras da escola, Draco encontrou Harry caído, e correndo até ele lançou o sinal de socorro. Quando Remus chegou, pouco depois, encontrou Draco abraçado a Harry, com os olhos secos e a expressão determinada que o sonserino exibia quando se decidia a fazer algo até o fim.

-Ele está vivo, Draco. – Remus tirou-lhe Harry dos braços para poder levá-lo para o castelo.

-E vai continuar vivo. – Draco olhava para Harry como se só a força desse olhar o impedisse de morrer.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Sirius só desistira de procurar Severus nas imediações de onde haviam estado quando soube da gravidade do estado de Harry. Mesmo assim, um grupo de elfos domésticos continuava a busca.

Os corpos dos comensais mortos foram removidos e entregues ao Ministério. Os sobreviventes foram levados a Azkaban.

Os Weasleys enterraram mais um filho, juntamente com outros aliados da Ordem que haviam morrido naquele dia. A enfermaria ia aos poucos se esvaziando; apenas Harry não recuperara a consciência ainda.

Draco se recusava a sair de perto dele, até o ponto em que Dumbledore interferiu:

-Draco, você pode continuar aqui, mas vai ter de dormir de vez em quando. Vamos deixar uma cama preparada para você, perto da de Harry, mas você vai ter de descansar.

Draco olhou para Sirius, os olhos tão tomados de dor e medo que pareciam não enxergar mais nada.

-Eu fico com ele, Draco. Qualquer coisa, mas qualquer coisa mesmo, eu acordo você.

-Draco, não nos obrigue a sedar você.

Dois longos dias correram sem que Harry apresentasse qualquer mudança. No final dos dois dias, os elfos trouxeram Severus. Fraco, ferido e muito cansado.

Ele aparatara em uma charneca próxima e desmaiara. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficara inconsciente, e nem quanto tempo vagara perdido de si mesmo, até recuperar a lucidez e voltar para a escola.

Por toda uma semana, Sirius cuidara de Severus e de Harry. Estava na enfermaria quando Pettigrew foi julgado, e não viu sua inocência ser reconhecida. Só algum tempo depois ele leu a imensa matéria no Profeta Diário relatando que ele deixava de ser um vilão para se tornar um dos heróis do Mundo Mágico.

Severus se recuperava, mas Harry, apesar de ter o corpo totalmente recuperado, continuava na mesma situação. O curandeiro dizia que "_ele vaga perdido no mundo dos sonhos, sem saber como voltar_".

Em um dos breves momentos em que era forçado a dormir, Draco teve um pesadelo, acordou gritando por Harry e sendo sacudido por Sirius.

Ele ficou olhando o animago, e então saiu correndo. Entrou como um furacão na sala, já vazia de alunos, da Sonserina; atirou-se pela porta do próprio quarto e, arrancando o colchão da cama, quebrou o feitiço de proteção e reuniu os dois tesouros que por dois anos mantivera escondidos ali. O desenho que Harry fizera, e o Guardião dos Sonhos que Remus lhe emprestara.

Antes que Sirius acabasse de explicar ao curandeiro o que acontecera, Draco estava de volta. Com cuidado, passou a corrente do Guardião dos Sonhos pelo pescoço de Harry e sentou-se do lado da cama, segurando a mão do namorado, enquanto o curandeiro aproxima-se para ver o que ele tinha feito.

-Um Guardião dos Sonhos. Brilhante, meu jovem. Brilhante.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

O tempo parara para Harry no momento em que Voldemort fora destruído. O jovem mago flutuara por muito tempo em um mundo onde cores, sons, cheiros não existiam. Algumas vezes, ele ouvia vozes chamando um nome que ele supunha ser o seu. Mas ele não podia, ou não queria, alcançar essas vozes.

Algumas vezes uma Onda negra vinha tentando engolfá-lo e arrastá-lo para um lugar aonde ele não queria ir. E então ele sentia dor e medo. Cada vez a Onda vinha mais forte e com menor intervalo. Intuitivamente, Harry sabia que era questão de tempo até ser tragado e destruído, mas ele não conseguia coordenar a própria mente para sair dali.

A Onda estava voltando, maior, mais forte, mais dolorosa e cruel. Mas, dessa vez, havia outra presença ali. Uma pequena doninha, toda branca, se interpôs entre Harry e a Onda, e fez com que a Onda recuasse.

O pequeno animal saltou então para o colo de Harry, o calor do corpo dele trazendo memórias de casa. O cheiro de Draco impregnado nele depois de fazerem amor, os cabelos de Hermione soltos ao vento enquanto ela tentava ler alguma coisa, o som da risada de Sirius e o latido dele em sua forma canina, o gosto de um chocolate oferecido por Remus, o vento no corpo ao mergulhar atrás do Pomo de Ouro enquanto Rony o incentivava. "_Eu já sei quem eu sou_."

-Draco – foi a primeira palavra que Harry falou, ainda fraco, ao abrir os olhos.

-Harry! Grande Merlin! Harry, você acordou. – Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Draco sem que ele se desse conta.

-Você é minha doninha favorita sabia? Eu amo você.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

-Hoje faz quarenta e cinco dias.... – E Draco se desligou do discurso de Dumbledore. Preferiu abraçar Harry e encostar a cabeça no ombro dele. O pesadelo tinha terminado.

Havia mortos a lamentar, mas a maioria dos feridos estava se recuperando bem. Rony parecia ter-se recuperado completamente do choque de ver o irmão morrer, mas ficara uma sombra de tristeza nos seus olhos; os cabelos outrora castanhos de Hermione seriam azul-escuros para sempre, efeito colateral da poção de cura que ela tomara, mas combinavam com seus olhos, que agora eram de um azul profundo. Sua prima Tonks ainda não podia falar. Levaria talvez uns dois anos para que sua fala se normalizasse totalmente, mas Charles Weasley, o noivo dela, entendia muito bem sua linguagem de sinais.

Uma paz enorme tomava conta de Draco. Ele via aqueles que aprendera a chamar de amigos no salão. Sirius estava com os olhos fixos no professor Snape.

"_Oh Merlin, dai-me paciência, que isso eu nunca tive. Eu e Harry vamos ter de dar um jeito nesses dois!"_

O discurso chegou ao fim. Depois do jantar, um baile improvisado começou no salão.

-Vamos pôr o plano em prática agora, Harry?

-Vamos. Vê? Sirius esta sozinho perto da janela. Vamos até lá, eu falo com ele e você vigia o Snape.

Draco aproximou-se sorrindo:

-Se escondendo pelos cantos, Sirius?

-Velhos hábitos, Draco.

Depois de alguns minutos de uma conversa que não levava a nada, Draco pediu licença. E Harry puxou o assunto.

-Sabe o que me impressiona, Sirius? A quantidade de casais que têm se formado entre as pessoas mais próximas de nós.

-Acho que é a proximidade da morte que faz isso, Harry.

-Talvez. O que eu sei é que o dia em que precisei de mais coragem na minha vida foi quando fui atrás do Draco na Torre de Astronomia. – Harry deu um pequeno sorriso com a lembrança. – Sabe, ele costumava se refugiar lá para ficar sozinho. Fazia tempo que eu estava vigiando ele pelo Mapa do Maroto. Eu tinha medo por ele. Medo da vingança do pai dele, ou de que alguém que não gostasse de Lucius o atacasse pensando... sei lá, ferir Lucius por meio de Draco. Eu ficava vendo ele lá sozinho e tudo que eu queria era correr para lá e cuidar dele, dizer tudo o que eu sentia, tocar nele.

Sirius estava surpreso. Harry nunca fora muito dado a confidências e agora estava abrindo a alma para ele.

-Então um dia eu fui. Nunca precisei de tanta coragem na minha vida como para sair do salão da Grifinória, atravessar o castelo, ir até a torre e encarar Draco. Eu não me lembro o que falei, só me lembro do medo de que ele dissesse não e risse de mim, eu achava que isso iria me matar. E do medo maior ainda de que ele dissesse sim, e aí eu não sabia o que poderia acontecer. Eu achava que perderia o controle da minha vida. Além de tudo, tinha a complicação de nós dois sermos homens. Eu fui criado entre trouxas, e você sabe que os trouxas pensam muito diferente da gente nesse lance de amor entre pessoas do mesmo sexo.

-Eu sei. Deve ter sido difícil para você encarar isso.

-Foi difícil, sim. Foi difícil explicar isso pro Draco também. Ele não entende muita coisa de trouxas. Mas o que eu quero falar com você não é isso. Eu quero contar é o que senti quando terminei de falar, antes mesmo de Draco responder. Eu senti minha alma leve, me senti inteiro, Sirius. Você entende o que eu quero dizer. Eu soube que conseguiria lidar com o que viesse. E me senti pronto para lutar pelo Draco também. Felizmente, não foi necessário. Draco disse sim e, ao invés de perder o controle da minha vida, eu me senti melhor dentro da minha própria pele – Harry concluiu com um sorriso alegre.

Harry ficou olhando Sirius com um meio sorriso. "_Vamos lá Sirius, entende logo onde eu quero chegar_."

Ainda sem saber o que dizer ou fazer em seguida, Sirius viu Draco, que se aproximara sem que ele percebesse, lhe estendendo um pergaminho. Era o Mapa do Maroto, e Draco estava lhe mostrando um pontinho "Severus Snape" se afastando do castelo e se dirigindo para a beira do lago.

Pela primeira vez em quase 18 anos, Sirius deu o sorriso que derretera tantos corações em Hogwarts. Olhou para os retratos de Lily e James:

-Vocês iam rir muito disso, especialmente você, Pontas.

Pegou o mapa da mão do Draco e pediu aos garotos:

– Não deixem ninguém vir atrás de mim, não pretendo voltar tão cedo.

Draco observou o animago sair do salão e voltou-se para Harry:

-Você ia mesmo lutar por mim?

-O quê?

-O que você disse para o Sirius. Ia mesmo lutar por mim?

-Claro.

-E foi tão difícil assim admitir que estava atraído por mim?

-Não, foi até fácil. Complicado foi quando eu vi que não era só atração, que eu estava apaixonado por você.

-Mas você disse para o Sirius que.... – Draco se interrompeu ao ver o sorriso irônico de Harry. – Você exagerou para fazer com que ele ficasse com vergonha de não tomar nenhuma atitude? E deu um tom mais épico para fazer com que ele agisse!

-Só um pouco.

-Inteligente. Digno de alguém da minha casa.

-Draco, eu já contei para você que o chapéu queria me pôr na Sonserina, e eu não quis?

-Como é que é?

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Aos vinte e oito anos, Harry James Potter já havia desistido de domar seu cabelo. Ao sair do banho, apenas o desembaraçou e deixou ficar como estava.

Seu quarto estava levemente bagunçado; em um mês, Harry começaria seu terceiro ano como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e o material letivo já estava atravancando a escrivaninha.

Harry conseguira tornar-se um auror, mas o Ministério tentava fazer dele um garoto propaganda, e não um caçador de bruxos das trevas. Depois de quatro anos disso, ele perdeu a paciência. Junto com Draco, ele correu o mundo, viu muita coisa, aprendeu outras tantas e, quando voltou, Dumbledore lhe ofereceu o cargo de professor.

Naquele ano ele ia adotar pela primeira vez como material didático o livro de Remus. Excelente, na opinião dele. Os preconceitos dos bruxos contra lobisomens haviam privado os alunos de Hogwarts de um dos melhores professores que Harry conhecia. Ele desejava ser pelo menos parte do professor que Remus era, mas esse mesmo preconceito havia permitido o surgimento de um escritor fantástico, que agora editava seu primeiro livro didático.

A vida de Remus era hoje muito mais calma do que quando haviam se conhecido. Ele, Jane e os gêmeos, já com cinco anos, formavam uma família feliz. Ao pensar neles, Harry lembrou-se dos ciúmes infantis de Draco logo que as crianças haviam nascido. A breve lembrança o fez sorrir um pouco, e encarar a cama de casal no meio do quarto. "_Grande demais só para mim_."

Ele se deitou do "seu lado" da cama e olhou para o travesseiro vazio do outro lado. "_Droga, assim eu não vou conseguir dormir_." Por um instante lhe ocorreu dormir de novo no sofá da sala, mas ele já estava ficando com dor nas costas de tanto dormir lá.

O quarto de hóspedes na casa de Sirius e Severus definitivamente não era uma opção. Após dez anos de relacionamento, seu padrinho e seu ex-mais-odiado-professor ainda pareciam em lua-de-mel, ou em pé-de-guerra. Rony e Mione, com um bebê de colo dentro de casa, não precisavam de um hóspede para dar trabalho. O jeito era se controlar e dormir sozinho na cama deles.

Meia hora depois, cansado de revirar na cama, Harry pegou um livro, a coberta e o travesseiro e já se dirigia à sala quando ouviu o barulho de alguém aparatando às suas costas, bem no meio do quarto.

-Draco?

-Estou morto de cansado, Harry! – E, atravessando o quarto com passos largos, atirou-se nos braços de Harry, derrubando tudo o que o estava nas mãos do moreno. – Hum... você está tão cheiroso! Eu estava com saudades do seu cheiro.

Harry o abraçou de volta, sem se importar com mais nada ao sentir a boca de Draco na sua.

-Eu estava com saudades de você! Oh Merlin, como estou feliz de ver você! – Harry se afastou um pouco para olhar o rosto de Draco quando o beijo terminou. – Eu só esperava você daqui a quatro dias.

-Trabalhei como um louco para vir mais cedo, eu detesto dormir em cama de hotel sem você. Esses dez dias foram um inferno. – Draco, que se revelara um brilhante homem de negócios, tinha ido a Berlim com o intuito de concluir algumas transações. – Aqueles alemães devem estar me odiando.

Reparando que o namorado estava saindo do quarto só de calça de pijama, já bem depois das onze da noite, Draco reclamou:

-Harry, onde você estava indo?

-Dormir na sala. Esta cama é muito fria sem você.

-Sério? Vem cá. Eu vou esquentá-la rapidinho para você. – E foi puxando Harry em direção à cama, até que estacou, aborrecido. – Merda, eu esqueci em Berlim!

-O que, Draco?

-Seu presente. Feliz aniversário, Harry. Mas seu presente ficou lá.

-Não tem problema. O que realmente me interessa está em meus braços – respondeu, entre brincalhão e sincero, puxando Draco para junto do corpo.

Com uma risada feliz, Draco voltou a puxá-lo em direção à cama.


End file.
